My Love Haunts Me
by Rhythmusic101
Summary: Before five year time skip. Based on 6x20 and 7x01, after Hanna puts herself in danger with A.D by sending that text, Spencer ignores her. What Hanna can't understand is why her friend is taking it so hard. When she finds out, will it be too late? And what happens when she gets kidnapped and Spencer saves her...with a very negative consequence. Ghost Spencer. No Spaleb.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First chapter of story! Please Enjoy!**

 **Summary: While Spencer is ignoring Hanna for sending that text to A.D, Hanna gets them into a bit of trouble that leads to an argument...that leads to someone confessing. And what happens when someone else's feelings get hurt in the mix. Read to find out.**

Hanna sighs in relief at seeing Spencer walking towards her.

The bell rings, but their teacher still hadn't shown yet— giving the blonde the perfect opportunity to talk to the brunette after last nights dreadful events.

Leaning over her desk, she waves her hand to get the brown-eyed beauties attention. "Spenc...er..." She trails off as the tall girl continues sauntering passed her desk, not even acknowledging her presence, and sits down a couple of desk rows behind her.

She frowns.

"Still not talking to you, huh?" A light, and soothing voice speaks up from beside her.

Groaning, Hanna turns her head to the side. "No...and this is getting ridiculous, I mean why is it so hard to understand that this is how it _has_ to be." She pouts up at the taller figure seated beside her.

Emily sighs, giving the blonde a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Han...just-give her time, I'm _ninety_ percent sure she'll come around." She gives a small smirk.

Hanna looks up at her in an exasperated manner. "Seriously, Emily? Can't you just take this one thing seriously? This whole situation is...ugh!" The blonde ceases her glaring at the swimmer, in order to bang her head down on the hard surface of her desk and stay there. "I feel...my heart...I don't know what it is— but I just can't stand this." She confesses, sadly.

Beside her, Emily bites her lips.

She knew _exactly_ what that feeling was, she felt it for a certain blonde for years.

"I'm sorry..." She apologizes, comforting her friend. She runs a hand up and down the upset blonde's back, then with a subtle flourish— leans back and sends a glare her other best friend's way.

For her part, Spencer does look a little guilty, but the swimmer could see the stubbornness and refusal renewing itself in dark eyes as they met.

The taller girl visibly huffs and looks away. Emily shakes her head, fighting down the urge to tell the blonde exactly what the brunette was feeling...but of course, Spencer would kill her.

She internally groans her own anguish.

"Alright, students, settle down." Their teacher walks in, getting straight to the lesson.

Hanna sits up, and with her shoulders falling, she looked utterly defeated.

So without thinking, Emily grabs her hand and squeezes it gently...

With the underlying intention of just _knowing_ it would get a rise out of the brunette sitting behind them.

She quickly glances back, and sees dark eyes flash dangerously.

The swimmer feels the blonde squeeze back, and her gaze shifts to see Hanna smiling softly up at her.

"Thanks, Em..." She voices gratefully, though the sadness in her voice could still clearly be heard.

The brunette smiles back, and thinks she hears a literal growl from behind her.

 _Yep, definitely getting a rise out of her-_

A small division of white paper slips its way onto the blonde's desk. Both parties eyebrows furrow as they look back.

"Noel!?" They address in unison, whispering quiet enough so that the teacher wouldn't overhear them.

The dark-haired teenager puts his hands up defenselessly, with that usual cocky smirk on his handsome face. "Hey, wasn't me." He directs a thumb behind him.

The girl's eyes follow his thumb.

Spencer.

The brunette doesn't look their way— but Hanna frowns, turning around in her seat and carefully taking the slip of paper in her hand.

She reads it— with Emily, leaning over her shoulder, doing the same.

 **Since you enjoy holding hands so much, how about you and Em hold hands all the way to her car after school, I have other plans.**

"Wh..." The blonde swears, had she been thinking clearly she would have questioned why the brunette sounded so jealous...and also, she wouldn't have done-

"D*mmit, Spencer!" She stands abruptly, unknowingly cutting off their teacher. Hanna turns around and stares said brunette directly in the eyes, again not taking note of the gaping students around her— _or_ Spencer's frozen state. "Just talk to me!" Her palm forcefully slams down on the desk in front of her, causing Emily to flinch.

Silence.

"..." Coming down from her lashing out state, the blonde swallows thickly— but doesn't dare take her eyes of Spencer.

" _Ms. Marin._ " She hears her teacher's sharp tone from behind, barely containing her furiousness at her.

 _Oh for the love of-_

 **...**

"I _cannot_ believe you got us kicked out of class. _And_ detention for a week— my mom is going to kill me, Hanna." Spencer holds up the pink detention slip, matching the blonde's own, while subconsciously tightening her grip around the straps of her pack.

"Oh so now you're speaking to me." Hanna proclaims, and continues to walk alongside the taller girl— the amount of slight sarcasm in her voice, causing Spencer to glare over at her.

Within reason, of course.

They were both on their way down to the principles office because of the blonde's 'little' outburst in front of the whole class.

"I haven't had detention this long since that time you and Alison introduced me to 'that's what she said jokes', I couldn't stop making them for weeks."

Hanna smiles a bit at the memory, a humorous twinkle in her eye. "Yeah, what a funny week that was...a long one though at that."

Brown and blue eyes meet in a moment of clarity.

"That's what she said." The both of them speak in unison— then proceed to break into semi-quiet laughter (classes were still going on after all).

"Never gets old..." As the laughter quiets down, Spencer feels a small smirk tug at her lips as Hanna looks up at her with _that_ look.

She mentally shakes her head.

 _No, stop thinking like that. You're just kidding yourself..._

Meanwhile, Hanna sighs. Being truly delighted now that the brunette was talking and actually acknowledging her.

She stops walking. "Spence...-"

But then, the taller girl also stops, abruptly cutting the blonde off. "You know what?" Her hands splay out in front of her. "Maybe we should just not talk the rest of the way." She insists, before sighing and attempting to continue walking forwa-

"Woah, wait." The blonde exclaims incredulously. "We just had a moment here Spence, you can't just-"

"I can't just?" Spencer stops, turning to fully face the shorter girl defensively. "What? Make a smart decision and stick with it?" She glowers.

Crossing her arms, Hanna frowns. "Low blow, Spencer...you know that's not what I-"

"Hey!"

The two quickly snap their heads up at the sound of the new voice.

"Why aren't you two in class?" A man, looking to be in his thirties and holding an old fashioned walkie talkie, walked in a fast pace towards them.

Unbeknownst to their own selves, both girl's fought the urge to move closer to one another— the unfamiliar face of the obviously new staff member sent silent alarm bells ringing off in their heads, and after the whole 'A' and now 'A.D.' ..'Uber A'...'A 2.0'-whatever. They definitely weren't taking any chances.

Looking at each other and then back at the the golden-tanned man in front of them, both open their mouths, but-

"Wait, do either of you ladies happen to be Spencer Hastings or Hanna Marin?" He narrows his eyes, peering down at them with that dreadful intimidating gaze all teachers seemed to possess.

Had he looked any closer than he already was, he probably would have noticed both girl's eyes widen just slightly at the accusation. At least years of 'A' torture did teach them something.

"Er..." After a beat, Spencer begins to slowly raise her hand— but in seeing this happening beforehand, Hanna reaches up and quickly retracts it, holding it tightly in her grasp.

"No." She gives her most innocent face. "We're not them. We were just...heading to class." She points in some random direction, in hopes that the bold man will believe her.

But he only looks on in suspicion, as silence fills the air...

Meanwhile, Spencer swallows thickly, frozen in place while her palm was likely sweating with the way this stranger was staring at them— not to mention the blonde's hand _still_ in hers.

"Hehe." Said blonde lets out a nervous laugh when the man's skeptical gaze shifts down to their joint hands, in seeing this Hanna takes it upon herself and pulls the brunette even closer, lacing their fingers together— to make it more believable...well at least that's what she tells herself.

Finally, his gaze shifts back up to above their shoulders. "Is this true young lady?" This time his eyes skip over the blonde and lands directly on the, until now, silent Spencer.

"..."

Hanna bumps the brunette's shoulder, and she snaps out of it.

The taller girl very obviously jumps at this, but surprisingly her next the words come fluently. "Uh-yeah. Yes. Yes, sir."

Well, at least she hadn't stuttered much.

She does subconsciously squeeze the shorter girl's hand though, causing a sudden warm feeling of sort to shoot up the blonde's arm and settle uneasily in her chest.

Hanna nearly hitches, tuning out everything else around her and looks down at their hands. _What..._

"She is correct, and we apologize for any disturbance."

Spencer's voice, again, is the sound that all at once brings her back down to reality.

She shakes her head in confusion, but instantly straightens up when she sees the attendant watching her from his peripheral.

The man purses his lips, but then nods slowly. "Well, alright." He points the old walkie talkie at the both of them. "But you two get to class, right now. Understood?" He says with authority in his voice, eyebrows raised.

They nod quickly. "Yes" "Yes sir".

"Well then, okay." He leaves them with one last stern look, before nodding their leave.

The two waste no time in quickly making their presence scarce, scurrying passed him with the blonde's hand still firmly placed within the brunette's own— a fact Spencer was far too aware of.

"Hanna, where exactly are you going?" The brunette speaks up after a second or two, and after realizing that they had just bypassed their original destination.

Hanna, however, doesn't answer her.

And Spencer muses that she probably should have inquired where _they_ were going— because the next thing her bewildered thoughts knew, she was being quickly dragged into a bathroom setting.

"Seriously, Hanna?" She questions, crossing her arms as she settles by one of many sinks, the brunette letting go of her hand— an action that made the blonde feel cold, the complete opposite of how she just felt a second ago.

 _Huh?_

Spencer huffs at the shorter girl's silence. "Why are we here? Have another bright idea, did you?" And even using sarcasm, the brunette has a noticeable edge to her voice.

Hanna sighs in frustration, throwing her hands up in the air. "Are we _still_ on this Charlotte and A.D. thing? We have to talk Spencer, okay?" The blonde leans against the sink, leveling the brunette with an imploring gaze. "We all talked, and you and I _both_ agreed-"

"No!" Spencer shouts, cutting the girl off. "No, you all agreed." She glares. " _I_ didn't agree to anything, especially not to this." She recrosses her arms— calming herself, while the blonde's hands grip the edge of the sink tightly. "You're going to get yourself _killed_ Hanna, what the h*ll were you thinking sending that text?" Though still tense, her voice lessened its anger and was now leaning more towards confusion and sadness.

Hanna leans warily off the sink before speaking. "I was _thinking_ , that I was going to take the responsibility for Charlotte's death and keep my friends— my _family_ safe. That includes you, Spencer...especially, you." The last part comes out softly, nearly inconceivable.

Except Spencer catches it, and hesitates with it. "...w-whats that supposed to mean?" She questions after another beat, almost afraid to know the answer.

"Nothing!" Hanna jumps, shouting all too quickly to be believable. The blonde takes a breath before chewing on her bottom lip. "I-I mean, I don't...I don't know..."

 _What the h*ll is that? Why does this keep happening to me?_

"Look, the point is, it was my decision, and I don't regret it. So _please_ , don't be mad at me." She pleads, eyebrows furrowing.

Unfortunately, the brunette just stares at her for a moment. "...I'm sorry, was that actually supposed to give you a leg up in this case you're trying to make?"

Hanna huffs. "Seriously, Spencer!?" She runs a hand over her face, before placing them on her hips. "Don't you get it!? I'm trying to protect you!" She stumps, almost like a kid— and had this been any other situation, Spencer would have laughed...but instead...

"God, you're so infuriating when you're like this!" The blonde throws her hands up again and moves closer, to pace in front of the brunette. "You're just like-"

Spencer's jaw clenches, body tensing.

 _Don't you dare say-_

"Caleb!"

"O-kay!" The brunette expresses definitively. "That. is. it." Her arms uncross and her fists clench. "Don't _you_ get it!?"

"Get what!?" Hanna counters back, just as infuriated.

"F*ck Caleb!"

Hanna gasps— whatever left of her composure, leaving her instantly. "Spencer!" The blonde is truly surprised at the way her best friend was acting.

Spencer was furious.

"No! You know what!?" She could feel her temperature rising with every syllable. "You wanna know why this is all bothering me so much! You're going to hear it!" The brunette is across the floor in mere seconds, making up any space still between the blonde and herself. "I love you, Hanna." She confesses firmly.

...and once again, silence fills the air...

The blonde's left gaping at her in utter astonishment— and she takes an unsteady step backwards...

Spencer's chest heaves. "I am _in_ with you, okay? So, there." She gestures around wildly. "That is why I'm upset, that is why I don't hate Caleb-but I don't _like_ him, that is why I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you because of this, and _that_ is why I can't just stand by and watch it happen..." She finishes softly, visibly calming after the confessions— though, she refuses to make actual eye contact with the blonde in front of her. "I'm sorry..." She whispers, then backs away slowly.

Hanna's still frozen in place.

"I'm sorry." The brunette voices her regret once again, before she's gone in what was a blink of eye to the shorter girl, out the door in a hurry.

"Woah..." Hanna responds, blinking— literally minutes after the taller girl was gone. "Oh my god..." Her hands slowly move to cover her mouth, eyes dilated wildly.

 **... ... ... ...**

 **[ Two Nights Later ] [ Lost Woods Resorts Cabin ]**

 _"I trust, Caleb."_

After finishing off with the electric fences and cameras outside, Hanna sits atop the highly uncomfortable bed, thinking back on those oh-so-recent words of hers and can't help thinking how much they leave a burning feeling in her chest now, saying those words so easily to Spencer like that.

Not just that, she shifts on the bed to keep the three other occupants in the room in her peripheral vision, she's starting to doubt them, she had been distracted and sidetracked all night—thinking about the brunette's last words to her...

True to her word that she "wouldn't stand by and watch _it_ happen", she hadn't shown up, opting to go with Toby instead to search the Radley for any clues of Sara Harvey possibly being "A.D."

The blonde sighs subtly. ...now all she could think was: "I trust, Spencer", and how much she wishes it were the brunette all the way out here with her and not-

"You okay?" She hears _his_ voice, closer than she expected him to be.

She jumps slightly, then looks him in the eye— shooting him a grimace of a smile when he looks at her skeptically. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine."

He raises his eyebrows. "Hanna, you're gonna be safe in here. I promise."

"I know..." That wasn't what she was worried about...

"Good." Caleb smiles at her, before walking back to where she assumed he was working on whatever he was working on before.

Until now that was.

His words only served to intensify her fear of doing this...

And while his words struck fear in her, _Spencer_ always had ways of making her feel safe...like it was her calling or something— now she just felt cold and alone, even with three other people right there beside her.

"Do you need anything?" Next, it's Aria to come over, approaching cautiously— that's how they've been with her all night, she suspected that her and Spence being on the "outs" at the moment had something to do with it.

"A whisky and diet would be nice." She snarks, and Aria gives her a sympathetic overlook, as if she understood— and maybe she did, the blonde muses, being stuck between an old love...and a possible new one.

"I brought some water." The short girl gives a small smile, in which Hanna returns.

"Okay, I'm gonna run a test on the strobe lights." Ezra interrupts, coming into view. "Aria, could you give me a hand?" He inquires, shooting the blonde a small smile, Hanna acknowledges with a nod.

"Yeah. Sure." Aria coincides, taking her best friend's hand and giving it a soft squeeze before walking off and disappearing out the door with Ezra in tow. Leaving just her and Caleb. Hanna takes a calming breath...

"You're really brave, you know that?" He turns his head her way, but doesn't stop what he's doing.

She shrugs. "Someone had to be the bait."

"Didn't have to be you." He counters.

And finally making eye contact with him, Hanna sees the utmost concern in his eyes. "Well, you said I had nothing to worry about..." She throws him a small bone, arms braced against the bed.

"You don't." He finally stops working. "There's no way Sara Harvey is gonna get in here." He nods his conformity

"Are you sure?" She questions for the second time, realizing that she did trust the boy in front her...just not like she used to.

"Have I ever let you down before?"

"..."

That hurt.

The words sent a straight shot to her heart, in the absolute worst way. Because the blonde couldn't help thinking selfishly that:

Yes, yes he had let her down before. And he continued letting her down...because it isn't _him_ she can't stop thinking about right now, it's Spencer. It's always been, Spencer— and he just...wasn't enough anymore, or maybe he never was.

"No." She lies. Then hesitates. "But, I've let you down." Immense guilt laces her quite words, words that she never met to pass her lips, and definitely never for Caleb to hear.

But he does.

And the tech-genius blinks rapidly, fully twisting around to face her, confusion written across his face. "What do you mean?"

Biting her lip, and trying not to let her panic show, she declares the the first thing that came to mind. "The night of our big fight...the night we broke up."

 _Please believe it, please believe it, please believe it_

Caleb looks down at her unconvinced for a moment, then he looks down to the floor under him and shakes his head. "You made a difficult choice." He looks back up at her with sincerity.

Taking a breath, Hanna reflects back on that. Not as 'difficult' as it should have been breaking up with a boy she had been in a relationship with for years— in actuality, after the whole thing she had immediately ran into Spencer's arms; she cried, she ate more than her stomach could handle, and she would've drank (had Spencer not been there to console her).

Frankly, with some distance from Caleb and a certain brunette's pick-me-up, she was over the whole thing in under a month.

Didn't make her feel any less guilty though...

She looks up at him, eyes glazed over.

Caleb was such a caring and loving soul. How could she do this to him? How could she fall...

"There's something you don't know..."

The boys eyebrows furrow in confusion. He had know _idea_ what he was about to hear.

A single tear slipped its way down the blonde's cheek as she turns away from him.

Immediately, she feels a dip in the bed beside her— and then he's turning her head to face him, wiping her tears.

"What is it?"

Shaking her head sadly, she takes a deep breath before staring him in the eyes.

"I...I _don't_ love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Second Chapter Today! Hope You Enjoy!**

 **Summary: After Hanna tells him that she doesn't love him, Caleb reacts in a couple of shocking ways. Though, not as shocking as Hanna disappearing afterward. No direct Spanna in this chapter.**

It all happened so fast.

His hands drop from her face as if he'd been burned.

She feels her heartbeat in her ears.

His face crumples up in dejection and confusion.

She doesn't turn away from him, but squeezes her eyes shut tightly.

And then...

...and then his lips are pressing firmly, almost desperately against her own.

The blonde gasps, eyes shooting open.

Caleb pays no attention to it, his tongue slipping its way into her mouth in result of the action.

Hanna's frozen in place, arms confined at her side— along with her lips confined against his, as if she were being restrained.

And for a second, she fathoms letting him continue...maybe even kissing back a little, because she _knows_ he needs this— but she couldn't, she _wouldn't_ , because it would only result in hurting three of the people she cared about the most in the world, herself included.

So, she calms herself before forcefully pulling away from him.

They stare at each other— Hanna takes in his hurt look, and Caleb takes in her look of finality.

They sit in silence for awhile, with the blonde 'subtly' putting more and more space between them with every passing second.

This was it, truly this time. No going back.

Caleb blinks briskly, coming to understand not fully but...enough. "So, who is it?"

Hanna chews her lip, shifting uncomfortably. Now, hating the fact that the boy could discern her so easily.

She looks up into his eyes, and opens her mouth-

"That's it, I think we're ready." Ezra's voice cutting through their air of silence, causes her to look quickly towards the door and Caleb to stiffly, but hurriedly, move off the bed beside her.

"Hanna, are you sure you wanna do this?"

Ezra and Aria enter, showing no indication of feeling the almost overbearing tension in the room.

"Yeah, I am." She answers firmly as the two come over, with Caleb joining a second later with his tracking gadget thingy.

"Okay, no one followed you guys here." He looks down at the device, before peering down at her. "We're good to go."

Hanna's heart speeds up. This was really it.

"Are you ready?" Ezra questions her warily. And she takes note of the other two looking down at her with that same look.

She bites her lip, then reaches out for her phone. Five seconds later, the text is being sent off.

 **I'm at the Lost Woods Resort. Alone. -Hanna**

She nods her conformity, carefully setting the phone down. "It's done."

The group looks at each other, then at her again. Her eyes doing the same thing, flickering over each of her friends faces and wishing now more than ever that the other girls were here with her.

"I'll be fine guys, don't worry." She tries to ease their fear over her...which ended up being harder than she thought, when her own fear was overriding her...

Ultimately, the blonde ends up in her best friend's arms— the guys huddled around them in a fairly small group hug, but a group hug nonetheless.

"Thanks guys." She voices as they slowly pull away, she keeps her hand on Aria and Caleb's shoulders. "I really needed that." She gives a soft smile.

They smile back. But then quickly take their leave— all except Caleb.

Hanna sees the boy lingering by the door and raises her eyebrows. "Hey."

"Hey...um." He glances out the door for a second behind the other two, before facing her and taking a small step forward. "I just want to let you know that I..."

For a minute Hanna feels her heart stop, she thinks the boy is finally going to let her have it.

"...d-don't think I'm not happy for you, okay?"

 _What?_

That was _not_ what the blonde was expecting.

Caleb sees this and chuckles a little, taking another step forward, this time a little less hesitant. "Yes, I'm...hurting."

Hanna frowns.

" _But_ ever since our break up, as hard as it is to admit, you've had this...light in your eyes, I didn't know what it was at first— but now I do." He's close enough now to lay a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I love you...but we're better off as friends, and you and this person you're in love with...well I think you should give it a shot." He shoots her a small sad smile. "I hope they treat you better."

Hanna's features soften, and she feels a small smile tug at her own lips."Caleb-"

"And if they don't, you tell me, and I'll kick his a**."

At this the blonde erupts into full on laughter, laughter that Caleb reciprocates— though he wasn't too sure on why it was so funny.

"I'll be sure to tell h... _them_ that." She tilts her head to the side, smile widening.

Caleb nods. "Okay." Is all he says, before giving a gentle squeeze to the girl's shoulder and disappearing out the door after the other two— making _sure_ to shut and lock the door behind him.

 **[ One Hour Later ]**

Back in her hotel room, Hanna plops down on the hard bed with a faint sigh.

It had only been an hour since she had been away from civilization and she could honestly say that this was probably the most boringness situation she had been in, in her whole life.

Truthfully, she was almost hoping Caleb and the others would run through the door with news that they had caught A.D or something, h*ll even A.D. running through the door shim-self would be entertaining at this point.

She passes time with thinking over some things— mostly Spencer and Caleb things, as expected.

And she's right in the middle of sending her fourth silent apology up to a certain brunette, when-

The blonde sits up, quickly scrambling for her cell phone.

Upon obtaining it, she dials the familiar number without even having to think about it.

The person on the other end almost immediately picks up after the first ring.

"Hey." It comes out rough, and in turn the person clears their throat. "Is everything okay?" They ask.

Hanna sighs again, relieved to hear no anger, just worry and... _love,_ in that voice, she could finally hear it— the love...

"Y...yeah, everything is going 'according to plan'." She mimics, closing her eyes when theres a slight pause on the other line. "Um...I just-" She takes a breath. "I know you're busy and all right now, but before...do you mind just coming out here and sitting with me for a second."

"Hanna, I-"

"I know, I _know_ that we're supposed to be waiting for A.D. but it's been an hour, and I've been having to endure Ezria making googoo eyes at each other all night-"

She doesn't know for sure but she thinks she hears the sound of a faint snicker on the other line. And that makes her happier, way happier than she thought she should be...

She continues, fidgeting. "...a-and things are already awkward enough between Caleb and I...even worse now that he's tried to kiss me-"

The blonde hears what sounded like something snapping on the other line, wood perhaps, but she couldn't be too sure. "Wait, wait, wait. He _kissed_ you?"

"Um..."

There's a huff. "Yeah, you know what? I don't think-"

" _Please_ , Spencer..." The blonde's voice is soft as she pleads, just like her features. "If something happens to me, I just...I need to talk to you, I need _you_ here with me. I'm scared, and I just.." She presses the phone impossibly closer her ear, as if physically trying to bring the brunette closer. "I need you, Spence..."

Silence fills the space between them for miles.

And for a moment, Hanna actually thinks that the brunette might've hung up on her.

"Sp-"

"Hanna." Spencer's voice firmly cuts through the crackily line. They were breaking up. " _Nothing_ is going to happen to you, alright?" She sounds as if she were trying to convince them both. She also sounds out of breath.

Hanna frowns. Not only that, but the brunette didn't give her the answer she had been hoping for.

"...that being said, stay where you are. I'm on my way."

And at those words, the blonde's frown turns upside down almost instantly.

"Okay?"

She hears what sounded to be a vehicle door opening and that incessant beeping noise when a car door is open.

Hanna has to bite her lip to keep the smile at bay. "Okay."

"Alright, see you in a bit." Click.

Hanna throws her phone back down on the bed, and allows her smile to spread. She sighs, lying back.

...unbeknownst to her, someone was watching...and very closely.

 _Bang!_

She sits up with sonic speed, instinctually reaching at her phone for protection.

"H-Hello?"

 _Bang!_

Everything goes dark.

 **...**

 **[ Meanwhile ] - [ Woods ]**

"Someone's approaching. Just west of the perimeter. Let's go, come on." Caleb announces hurriedly, beckoning the other two after him.

Ezra and Aria are quick to follow him, their free hands (that weren't holding flashlights) reaching out to grasp each other's own.

"This way, hurry, come on." The tech-genius coaxes them in front of him, even deeper into the woods— they were almost there. Then:

"Lookout!"

Too late.

Bright lights were suddenly flashing their way. The sensors. Sensors meant for "Uber A", and not for them.

"Do you see her!?" Caleb shouts over all the display, pointlessly attempting to cover his eyes that were sensitive to the harsh lighting.

"There's nobody here!" Ezra shouts back, stating the obvious with his own hand over his face.

"You said 'she would be knocked on her a**'!" Aria cuts in with a bit of an edge. They didn't have time for this.

Ezra voices her thoughts. "We gotta get back to Hanna." He begins scurrying away, with Caleb and Aria right behind him.

 **...**

"Hanna!" Aria yells with panic as they arrive back at the dingy motel. "Hanna, are you in there!?" She shouts again, as the boys begin to work on getting the door open.

"Hanna, say something!" Caleb aids in the yelling, while trying to pry the stupid door open.

"Hanna, come on!" Ezra's just as loud.

"Han!" "Hanna!" Caleb and Aria end up shouting at the same time, as they finally get the door open— bursting through.

"Han..." Aria croaks confusingly, as she takes in the surroundings of the area.

The _vacant_ area.

Ezra and Caleb quickly spread out, the oldest of the two searching the other side of the room— and the youngest, out of the shielded up windows. Both with no purpose.

"There's no way out of here." Caleb states, running a hand through his short hair and walking back over to her with the same panicky look in his eyes that they all shared.

"This is impossible." She announces, staring around wildly— feeling the tears begin to build up in her eyes.

Ezra quickly grabs her hand, pulling her closer. "It's gonna be alright, it's gonna be alright." He whispers little assurances in her ear as the tears cascade down her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Caleb loses it and punches the wall beside him. "D*mmit!" He shouts angrily, not paying any attention to the other two who had jumped apart at the loud outburst, and slumps down on the bed— head in hands.

"What did we do...?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Not much Hanna or direct Spencer in this chap, sorry. Still, enjoy!**

 **Summary: After getting the news of Hanna's kidnapping, Spencer goes MIA. Meanwhile, while the rest of the group are looking for clues on how to find them, their sent on a pursuance chase. Will they find what they're looking for? Will Spencer find what she's looking for?**

 **[ Same Night ] - [ Hastings Household ]**

 _"Thanks for giving me Hanna. You're free to go,"_ The message read. It was signed _"A.D."_

Spencer could feel her heart beating a mile a minute, staring down at her phone— the hand holding it begins to shake.

The rest of the group had gathered around her on the furniture, having already been informed of recent... _circumstances_ , but all of them still appeared to be going through the motions.

"H-how?" Her voice is rough and quiet with the tears racing down her cheeks. Now her hand isn't the only thing shaking.

"We don't-"

"Shut. Up." She dismisses the voice that had began speaking, and vows to apologize to Ezra later— there were bigger matters to attend to, bigger and _idiotic_ matters. "I wasn't talking to you..." She stands, her eyes flickering off to the far side of the room. "I was talking to _him_." She glowers.

...the whole room seemingly shifts with all the tension.

And Caleb swallows thickly. "W-well..." He goes to stand. "We got a little sidetracked when something set off my tracking device-"

"I don't care about your stupid tracking device!" The brunette could feel her temperature steadily rising. "I want to know how in the h*ll you got Hanna kidnapped with two other people with you, you imbecile!" Her fists clench, knuckles whitening as she takes several threatening steps toward him.

Emily takes that time to step in between them. "Okay, how about everyone just take a calming-"

"Hey!" Caleb instantly cuts the girl off. "I did everything I could to keep her safe! _Unlike_ you! If it's anyone you should be angry at, it should be yourself! Where were you when this all happened!?" He counters, letting his anger about the whole situation get the best of him. He knew he shouldn't, but he was just as upset...he just didn't understand why the tall girl was, as if-

" _Don't_." Spencer's voice is deadly when addressing him. "Don't you dare! Hanna's my best friend! And if I could've been there, I would have! But there was no way I could have just sat there and let her get kidnapped!"

Caleb sneers. "I didn't just sit there and let her get kidnapped!" He takes his own step forward. Toby stands.

"Okay, you two-"

"Oh, opposed to what you were doing!? What, _standing_!?" The brunette spits at him. "She. Still. Got. Taken. You dumba**!" Angry tears begin to race even faster down reddened cheeks. "And you know what!?" She points an accusing finger at him. "Maybe if you weren't so distracted with trying to get into her pants one last time-"

Caleb's body goes stiff, and he looks on in surprise.

 _How..._

"You would have realized something was wrong!" Spencer forcefully shoves him backward with the words 'wrong' and 'realized'— snapping him out of his thoughts.

Catching onto the look though, she nods slowly. "Yeah..." The brunette's voice cracked, whatever adrenaline she was running on wearing thin now. "She told me about the kiss, jacka*!" She shoves him again, with not as much strength as the first time— her chest heaving actively.

"Spence!" Aria rushes over, Ezra in tow, grasping at the brunette's arm. "Spencer! Relax!" She tries to calm her friend, to no avail.

Caleb blinks, unable to move, and now oblivious to the movement around him. "It's you..." He nearly whispers in bewilderment, staring directly into the tall girl's dark and furious irises.

 _Spencer_ was the mysterious person who Hanna had been talking about before...

Seeing as she wasn't going to get a thing out of the frozen boy before her, Spencer rips her arm out of Ezria's grip.

"And another thing!" This time she looks around at all of them as makes her way towards the door. "You all might not want to take your chances and go out and look for Hanna, but I am! And I'm going to find her!" She declares almost frightfully— the door slamming closed behind her, as she storms off.

Away from her friends. Away from the living room. Out of her own home. And out to the driveway.

...leaving everyone else staring after her in shock. Apparently the brunette had heard them talking about how much of a smart idea it would be to wait before looking for the blonde.

"It's her..." Caleb states again with that same disbelief and starry-eyed look.

Hearing the car start outside, and move in the drive way— both Toby and Aria look as if they were about to go after the brunette, Emily stops them.

"Don't." She shakes her head, sighing. "You know how she gets when things involve Hanna lately...she doesn't think."

Caleb's head immediately snaps over to her, and their eyes meet.

 _She knows...no wonder she was so calm_

He muses, then briefly glances over to Ezra, Aria, but more specifically _Toby._ He wonders if the taller boy knows too, because he's sure that the other two remained oblivious.

Emily breaks eye contact with him, opting to, instead, look over at the other three. "We just have to give her time." She assures, unconvincingly.

Nonetheless, the others slowly take their seats back. Half of them looking for clues onto how to find Hanna all night, and the other half working on blowing up Spencer's cell phone with messages and calls...

All of them pondering the consequences of what could happen if anything were to happen to their friend...if they were wasting time while Hanna was somewhere out there being tortured...

...and what if time _wasn't_ on their side for once.

 **... ...**

 **[ Two Days Later ] -**

 **[ Rosewood Mall ] -**

 **[Food Court] -**

"Hey, has any of you gotten into touch with Spencer yet?" A tiny brunette voices hopefully as she approaches her friends, sidling up to Emily at the table with Toby, Ezra, and Caleb sitting on the other side.

They all give her pitiful looks.

Aria sighs, slouching a little in the uncomfortably small metal chair—after stealing one of Emily's fries.

The group had decided meeting up somewhere _outside_ of their homes this time around, seeing as that they've all been hauled up inside these last couple of days with investigating and looking for clues on Hanna being missing.

"How was it with her mom this morning?" Ezra turns his head around to glance at the boy to his right, sipping his now lukewarm coffee.

Caleb scoffs, taking a sip of his own drink. "Having to lie to that woman is like pulling teeth." He mimics a shiver. "My _own_."

"I've been there." Emily bats her best friend's wandering hand away from her food. "Honestly, I think Hanna's the most skillful when it's comes to that category, and even _then_ t's brutal." She points out with a bit of a smile, popping a ketchuped smothered fry in her mouth.

The others couldn't help but reflect and smile at their memories of the blonde also.

Hanna truly was a huge part of all their lives, and there was just no way they wouldn't find her.

They'd find her, or they would die trying.

"So, no word from Spencer or Hanna." Toby breaks the silence with a frustrated sigh. "Any leads on who A.D. could possibly be?" He looks to Caleb— who had already pulled out his laptop to show the others the info he had found, plus the feed of the cameras he had set up when the incident occurred.

Both sources served to be unbeneficial.

"Nope." He announces regretfully.

The other's shoulders slump.

"D*mmit!" A hand comes harshly down on top of the table, shaking everything on site.

"Em..." Aria's features soften at her friends actions, reaching over to grasp her hand. "Don't worry, we'll find her. We'll find them _both._ " She declares as convincingly as she could, Ezra extending his own hand out to rub comfortingly up and down the tan girl's arm.

Caleb frowns, feeling bad all of a sudden about having to be the bearer of bad news. "Hey, you guys never know." He swings his arms out, nearly knocking his laptop off the table. "Maybe Spencer will find something, h*ll maybe she already has."

"Yeah, maybe..." Emily grumbles— having calmed down, and gives a weak smile. "And everyone knows when a Hastings puts her mind to it...well, let's just say everyone _else_ should be getting out of the way, and fast."

The line causes everyone else to smile knowingly or let out a little laughter...all except Aria.

"B-but what if Spence _does_ find something?" The tiny girl asks, worriment written all over her face. And now instead of her hand, she's grasping onto Emily's arm in a panic. "And something happens to her? And she gets hurt? And what if A.D. kidnaps her too? What are we supposed to-"

"Woah, woah, woah." Ezra cuts in, taking her hand from across the table and attempting to soothe her distress. "Everything's going to be fine, alright?"

The brunette just sighs, gazing down. So Ezra continues.

"I mean, look at it this way: You girls have made it this far without any...casualties, in my book that either sums it up to you all being immortal, invincible, or just _extremely_ lucky. Its the only logical explanation and it's still wonderful." He shrugs, giving her a small smile.

Aria gives him a weak smile in return, visibly still upset, but grateful at the attempt to make her feel better. She squeezes his hand. "And if that immortality, invincibility, or luck runs out?"

"Then...trust me." The couple's gaze flickers to the other end of the table. Toby gives a soft small while fiddling down at the top of his coffee cup. "Hanna's in good hands with Spencer, I have no doubt that she won't let any harm come to her."

"..." At this, Caleb's previously wandering gaze snaps up sharply at him. _Did he...?_

"What do you mean by that?" He decides to test the waters.

Toby gives him his most innocent gaze, now leaning forward onto the table to peer at each of his friend's faces. "Well, I'm just saying Spencer will protect her, you know...and as for Spencer, well she's strong. Strong-willed, Strong-minded— they'll pull through, I know it." He says with a firm nod.

Surprisingly, the most convincing thing said about the whole situation all day.

Everyone's spirits are almost instantly lifted at the words.

And even Caleb's...except, he was also confused as h*ll.

"Hey Tob, can I talk to you for a minute?" He requests, using the boy's nickname in order to seem as if he wasn't about to lead him into his interrogation zone. Almost like a lull and false sense of security type thing.

"Um, sure." The boy opposite him looks a little put out, but nonetheless compliant, while wiping his hands down his jeans. "You wanna." He points over to the barely occupied "Subway" fast-food place, standing.

The techie nods hastily before standing himself, and taking his coffee with him.

The both of them excuse themselves from the table, before sauntering away.

Emily and Aria look at each other in perplexity, while Ezra looks around— suddenly feeling out of place.

"Okay, I feel a little left out. Did we miss something?" His eyebrows furrow, frowning.

The girl's share the same looks.

"No idea."

 **...**

"Nothing for me, thanks." Caleb smiles politely at the waitress, who smiles back and walks away.

Waiting until she was gone from sight, he immediately twists around on his stool

Toby smiles at him, 'obliviously'.

But Caleb knew better.

He crosses his arms firmly across his chest, sitting up to his full height. "So, Toby?

"Yes?"

"Back there you said, and I quote 'Hanna's in good hands with Spencer', and that you had 'no-doubt' she would protect Hanna, correct?"

"Um..." Toby frowns confused, and for the first time questioning to himself on why it was exactly the shorter boy wanted to talk things over in private. "Yeah..." He answers tentatively. "Why-"

"What do you think of Spencer and Hanna's friendship?" The tech genius abruptly blurts out.

 _Ohhhh_

"Well." The taller boy chuckles, tapping the granite surface of the dining table in front of him. "They've always had a... _special_ relationship, that's for sure." He smirks, twisting around on his stool.

Caleb stares at him for a moment...trying to catch something, anything to prove his theory right...

Then he sees it.

The familiar look flash through the brown-haired boy's electric blue eyes.

And he immediately stands from his seat, directing an accusing finger at him. "You know!" He nearly shouts, gaping openly his friend's way.

Eyes widening, Toby finally drops the act." _Hey,_ hey!" He couldn't get off of his stool fast enough, almost toppling over as he did so.

He covers Caleb's mouth with lightening speed. "Okay, yes. I know. But you _can't_ tell any of the other girl's, alright?" He glances around, very 'low-profile' like, as if any one of them were going to pop out at any moment. "Spencer didn't want them to...wait, how do _you_ know?" The dark haired boy suddenly steps away, his hand dropping away from the techie's mouth.

Pause.

"Well, er..." Caleb shifts awkwardly, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. "She may have sort of let it slip after I...sort of kissed her."

Toby winces. "Oooo." He gives his friend a half-hearted apologetic look.

The younger boy just shakes his head, looking down to the floor and sighing. "Yeah...but I didn't exactly find out the identity of the 'guy', until Spencer blew up at me the other night." He glances back up with no clear emotion on his face.

Toby begins to nod, when-"Wait." He places his hands on his hips in that typical 'only Toby' fashion', his eyebrows furrowed. "That tells me Hanna's side of this whole thing, but how did you know Spencer even returned her feelings?"

At this, the tech genius can't help but snort. "Are you kidding me?" He throws his hands in the air. "Did you see how that girl blew up at me about having my hands in this, _on top_ of kissing Hanna? I have no-doubt that if you guys weren't there to hold her back, things would have gotten violent. Fast. " A small humorous smile tugs at his lips.

The taller boy chuckles, despite the intensity of the whole occurrence two nights ago. "That's my girl."

"Yeah, there's no way she doesn't return Hanna's feelings— in _full_ force, at that." Caleb recommences, his tone of mirth— though internally it still felt weird talking about the subject, the truth was the truth. Nothing would change that. "Now how did you know about Spencer?" He counters, as they retake their seats.

The electric blue-eyed boy, opposite of him, shrugs nonchalant. "Spencer told me." He says, reaching over and grabbing the coffee cup to his left, taking the top off and sniffing. "Ew, seriously dude? Decaf?" He changes subject, without a flinch.

As if it was the most simplest thing in the world that their ex-girlfriends had a thing for each other.

Caleb pauses. Then chuckles.

You had to love the guy, he takes his cup back and shakes his head. "Makes sense." He and Spencer did use to tell each other mostly everything...

He quirks an eyebrow, before glancing over at his muscular friend. Caleb decides to go about his next question cautiously. "Hey, um...you don't still have like...feelings towards Spencer do you?" He inquires with a bit of gentleness lacing his tone.

Honestly, he just didn't want his friend loving after a girl who probably would never love him back— not the way he'd want her to anyway.

And Caleb wasn't stupid, he had seen the look in Spencer's eyes when they were arguing...that kind of fierce love never died— not for a very long time anyway. He thinks of his own love for Hanna and realizes he's seen the blonde harbor that fierce love also...only it wasn't for him.

"Caleb?"

"Sorry, what?"

Toby rolls his eyes. "I said, of course not. Spencer and I are at a good point in our friendship, the 'no-way back zone'— trust me, she would have never told me about Hanna if we weren't, and _I_ wouldn't have been so happy for her when she did tell me." He reaches over with a smile and pats Caleb's back when he sees him let out a relieved sigh at the words. "Relax."

The techie smiles.

" _Hey_." A voice from directly behind them makes them both jump and hastily turn around on their stools.

Emily smirks. "If you two love birds are finished, Ezra has to show you guys something important. So, hurry." She beckons, before sauntering off ahead of them.

For a moment, Toby and Caleb just look after her— and then at each other. Both wondering just how much the swimmer had heard of their conversation before deciding to interrupt them.

They shrug, before standing off their stools and wandering the same path.

The girl probably already knew anyways.

 **...**

 **Did some digging, think I found something. Meet at Brew. URGENT - Spencer**

"Mm. Odd place for a supposed inconspicuous meet up, don't you think? Think it's really from her?" Caleb hands back the iPhone after inspecting the text message.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out." Ezra counters, and the group begins to pack up their things.

"One thing I don't understand though." Emily voices, hastily throwing her jacket on before turning towards the man in question. "Why would she, or A.D, text _you_? Why not Aria, me, or Toby." She frowns her confusion. "No offense, Caleb."

The tech genius shrugs. "I get it." He retorts to show that there was no offense taken, already taking out some strange wire and attaching it to the ex-teacher's phone. "And that's probably because she knew that when receiving this message, Ezra is probably the only one of us who wouldn't freak or go running off the side of the road somewhere. He's a neutral party." He states simply, before placing his laptop back in his bag.

"Okay, let's go."

 **...**

 **[ The Brew ] - [ 7: 45 ]**

Upon arrival, the group rushes in— just as Ezra receives another text.

"Guys, she says uh, 'Our booth'. " He looks to the girls specifically for an answer, his eyebrows furrowed. "Our booth? What does that mean?"

Emily and Aria look at each other.

"Follow us."

And the guys do.

They walk in haste until they reach a large booth all the way in the back of the café.

"Okayyyy, now where is Spencer?" Caleb voices his confusion for his second time in under five minutes.

He receives no answer. The other four were glancing around just as bewildered.

Ezra raises his eyebrows. "Well, um, she also said something about a table but I just figured-"

"Got it!" Aria reaches forward, feeling underneath the table— before successfully finding what she was looking for.

"Wh...how'd you know something would be under there?" Toby questions the brunette, who was holding up the 8x11 inch folded and taped paper proudly, as if she were some kind of physic.

"Han, Aria, Alison, Spencer, and I used to leave little notes for each other all the time in this booth." Emily answers him, shrugging— the whole time, watching over her friend's shoulder as she carefully picks open the paper. "I guess no one really checks under the tables here." She adds, crossing her arms in her anxious for the shorter brunette to finally read the paper.

"Okay, guys. It says...walk towards me, climb me, arrive, and walk through." Aria quirks an eyebrow, placing the paper down. "Um, What?"

"..."

"My apartment." Ezra suddenly voices. It was the only thing that made sense.

"Right!" Emily expresses her enthusiasm with a pat on the man's back. "Good work, detective." She commends, before swiftly moving passed him— the others in tow.

Ezra snorts before following up the metal stair case, almost tripping in the other's fast paces. "Careful!" He yells over the banging of the stairs and for Emily, Aria, and Caleb who were already way ahead.

 **[ Ezra's Apartment ]**

Assembling inside, the gang (upon Ezra's suggestion) looks for anything that seems out of place— despite only having been in his apartment only once or twice, everyone except Aria, of course.

Spencer was a no-show again.

Something catches Toby's eye. "Hey, isn't your laptop black?"

Everyone looks to where he was pointing, and there was a silver laptop lying face up on the ex-teacher's brown coffee table.

Ezra's eyebrows furrow. "Yes... it is." He voices slowly.

"That's Spencer's! I know it." Aria shouts in her excitement, already moving forward. With Emily, Toby, and Caleb right behind her.

"Okay wait, how did she get into my apartment?" The writer halts, surprised— if not very impressed, but the others don't look fazed.

"Spencer can pick locks." Aria answers immediately.

"Yeah, and she's actually pretty good at it too." Emily adds, walking passed to join her by the table.

Caleb also walks passed him. "I'd recommend her." He comments, leaving Ezra to wonder who could possibly need a-

He shakes his head, focusing back on the matter at hand.

After everyones either sat down (Aria and Caleb) or standing (Emily and Toby), Ezra takes a seat himself— then cautiously reaches over and opens up the laptop.

There's a note attached to the glowing screen that read 'play me', and a blinking video tool icon.

He looks around at the other's anxious and tense expressions before hesitantly clicking on it.

For a second there's just a black screen, then the picture changes. And they see a background of which could only be perceived as where they were sitting in Ezra's apartment right now.

Except, yet another thing seemed out of place. Sitting atop the barely visible coffee table in the living area, was a white room key.

"Well that answers where she's been staying for the last two days."

Spencer abruptly pops up on the screen.

And the whole group seems to hold their breaths in that moment...

The brunette didn't look too bad for someone who had just had the love of their life taken away from them...but there was a definite something _very_ off about her.

"Hey guys..." Said girl on the screen gives a nervously twitching smile and waves at them — the gang could visibly see her knee bobbing up and down, the way it always did when she was stressed about something.

Shifting closer to the screen, Emily mused that _Hanna_ would always be the one to halt Spencer by placing a hand on her knee when she did that— quoting that she was "annoyed", but the others knew better, she would actually start to get worried...on top of a bit annoyed.

 _How did we not see this before?_

"...sorry, I had to put you guys through a bite of a maze and hunt to end up here."

At the brunette's voice reestablishing itself in her ears, the swimmer hastily tunes herself back in.

"But as you know we can never be too careful." On the screen, Spencer sits up tensely on the couch and scratches the back of her neck. "And Ezra, I sincerely apologize for breaking into you're apartment but, believe me, it's urgent and for a good cause." She gestures before leaning forward.

The others subconsciously lean a bit closer too.

Spencer sighs. "So, let's get the over with shall we?" They can see her check her watch. "By the time you see this, I'll probably already be-"

Aria gasps.

"Let her finish." Ezra takes her hand.

"-on my way to where I believe H... _she_ is."

The group notice the brunette purposefully avoid Hanna's name, but don't comment on it. It was understandable.

"Now, I fully understand the irony of this whole situation. Yes. But that's not important right now, what is important is that you know how I figured this out."

She pauses.

And everyone holds their breath yet again.

Spencer, ironically, heaves a large breath before she continues. "Okay. Forewarning, this is going to come as a shock to you all— also, I really hope Alison isn't listening to this right now, but if you are...I'm sorry, I really am."

Now, the group is becoming even more and more frightened and fidgety as the suspense carries on.

When finally, the ex-field hockey player clears her throat. "I'm sure you guys remember when Alison's dad wanted to meet Elliot a month ago, but that same night she was so afraid her dad would disapprove of him, she pleaded us to come over for dinner too." She looks up at the camera, rubbing her hands together nervously. "Well, when dinner time rolled around, _Elliot_ decided upon telling a story to pass that very awkward silence. Now, I didn't think anything of it at first— but as time wore on, I started to think a little more on it...do you guys remember him saying something about a farm his family 'owned' a couple of hours out of Rosewood? Well, I did some research, and as it turns out— One, his family does _not_ in fact own that farm, it's a private and vacant property. And two..." The brunette visibly hesitates, chewing her lip before sighing. "'Elliot's' real name _isn't_ 'Elliot Rollins"."

Emily, Aria, Caleb, Toby, and Ezra all suck in a sharp breath at once.

"...its Archer Dunhill."

Now their jaws are dropped.

"You guys can thank Mona for that information." She finishes. "Now, I know that this could be a-" She abruptly freezes.

Ezra had paused video.

The others look over at him half curious, half irked.

"Wait. So she thinks A.D., or whoever kidnapped Hanna is this 'Elliot' character? What? One of Alison's newest boy toys?"

" _Ex_ \- boy toy." Emily provides his answer, more venom in her voice than she had intended. She clears her throat. "Anyways, yeah. I guess that is what she's saying...and it _does_ make sense." She shrugs, even though almost completely biased to the situation.

"She right." Caleb adds, suddenly standing. "That son of a b*tch had to be the one to take her! I only met him once and even I noticed the way he looked at her when he thought no one was watching!" He starts to pace up and down, and everyone else can see his mind racing a mile a minute. "Must have a thing for blondes..." He muses, mumbling to 'himself' with a hand on his chin.

"Caleb, come on man. Relax." Toby, with a bit of force, takes his friend by the shoulder's and steers him back to his spot on the couch. "Ezra." He signals for the man to continuing playing the video, seeing as the girls looked ready to melt him with their eyes if he didn't soon.

Ezra just shakes his head, hands raised. "Wait, just think about this. You girls have been dealing with 'A' for years and now 'A.D.', and we all know that he or she hardly ever lets us find out any _useful_ information that he or she doesn't want us to know." He tries to reason.

Aria frowns, along with Emily.

The shorter brunette runs a frustrated hand through her hair. "He's right, you guys...wh-what if she's being set up? What if it's all a tr-"

"Trap."

The gang jumps.

With his finger hovering over the space bar, Ezra had accidentally pushed play again and Spencer's voice cut through with the very same word Aria was about to say. He glances around and smiles sheepishly, but the others were already zoned back in.

"Yes, I understand this could very well be a trap..." She shakes her head steadily. "B-but, I'm willing to take that risk. For _Hanna_." She finally says the girl's name, voice clear with finality to show that she wasn't about to back down for anything.

Toby, Emily, and Caleb make awkward eye contact behind the other two's oblivious heads, before returning their full attention back to the screen at Spencer's next utterance.

"And If I don't...don't see you guys again— I-I just want you all to know that you are the best things to ever happen to me and every moment spent with you all, I will forever be grateful for...but this is just something I have to do." She smiles sadly.

The whole group exchange looks with each other this time around. Upset and worried, but mostly frightened.

And to makes things worse, the screen suddenly goes black again.

"..."

"Okay, scoot." Caleb requests to Ezra after a moment of silence, and the teacher does so without questioning it.

He swiftly places his fingers upon the laptop keyboard and clicks out of the video. Much to everyone else's confusion.

"That sounds like something someone says right before they go out and do something incredibly stupid." Aria bites her lip, glancing around at her friends for some kind of assurance.

She didn't get any.

"You would be right." Caleb's voice cuts through the air again, pushing the laptop back in the center of the table so that everyone could see and points at the corner of the screen. "You see that?"

"It's an attachable file." Toby states the obvious.

"Yep."

Emily lets out an irritated sigh. "Well, what are you waiting on? For all we know our time to save the princess and her knight and shining blazer jacket is running out as we speak. Click it." She finishes impatiently, despite her 'subtle' joke tacked on to the end.

The dark haired boy quickly abides, clicking on the file. "Okay..." His eyes flitter, scanning what he sees. "This looks like a record for Archer Dunhill." He continues scrolling, looking for anything attainable. "And this looks like a contract and agreement for his supposedly owned farm..." He carries on skimming the words in front of him, Ezra and Aria being the only one that did the same from over his shoulder. The others were just waiting for someone to tell them that they had found something useful, for once today.

"Wait." Aria halts him, just as he was about to keep scrolling again. "Did you see that link?" She inquires, leaning forward.

Caleb quickly scrolls back up, eyebrows shooting upward. He had completely missed it. "Good eye, Aria." He clicks on it without hesitation.

It was a video.

On the screen there was a background of a small farm ground, coming from a camera that looked to have been set up just above it.

For awhile there's no movement...

Then something catches Toby's eye by the left end of the screen. Movement. "Guys look. It's him." He points, getting closer to the screen.

And sure enough, the group spots a shadowy figure coming out of a barn that was just inside of the fence— the largest and oldest looking thing there.

Aria's hand comes up to cover her mouth in shock, while Caleb looks angered at the fact.

"How do you see that?" Emily's the only one who inquiries, trying to see what everyone else was, but only seeing an outline.

It was too dark.

"Well, I don't know for sure but-" Toby takes a seat on the large couch, and glances over at Caleb. "Can you do your tech-y thing and enhance or brighten this video up a bit?"

"No problem." The boy replies instantly.

It really wasn't, not a minute later the dark-haired teenager had did exactly as he was told and more. "There." He pushes play again on the video.

And this time, the suspect was clear.

Emily gasps. "Oh my...that _is_ Elliot." She can't look away, not even to blink.

"Archer." Aria quickly corrects, with a angered undertone...

The man was closer now.

He looked to have a permanent scowl on his face as he moves towards the fence and picks up a long stick-like object.

Ezra frowns. "Is that a-"

"Electric prod? Yes." Caleb answers, his own eyes never leaving the video for a second.

On the screen, _Archer's_ sneer turns into a twisted smirk while weighing the object up and down in his hands before he saunters back to the barn, the large door closing shut behind him.

There's silence...

...and not just because the video had no sound.

Nothing happens for a while and Caleb fast forwards the video— until Archer appears back up on the screen.

He comes out of the barn once more, this time popping his head out for a second and glancing around warily before fully coming out into view...

Dragging behind him what could only be perceived as one specific farm animal, a horse...a very _dead_ horse to be exact. He had that dangerous and cunning smirk back on his face once more.

"Did he just...that crazy son of a-"

"He just killed an innocent horse..."

Archer was now looking at the electric prod in his hands like it was his brand new play toy.

"...I hate to say it guys, but I think that horse was just an experiment...you know, before the real thing. In that case, this may be the least of our problems."

"..."

"Wh...what!?" It's Aria who breaks it, abruptly standing at the mere utterance of the words to face her long-time friend. "Y-You mean, _Hanna_!" She shouts.

"Toby, don't say things like that!" Emily chides, attempting to calm the girl down by placing her hands on her shoulders.

"What? I'm just being logical." The blue-eyed boy defends himself.

"Guys, chill." Caleb attempts to calm them all down as the video ends with no other events. "This still doesn't expose that he's A.D, _or_ that he was the one who kidnapped Hanna."

Emily draws in a breath, obtaining a seat as Ezra takes over in trying to calm down her friend. "No, but all this information _does_ tell us that he's a lying, animal murdering, sketchy, and slimy bastard— a good one at that. That in itself makes him suspicious and _us_ , ignorant to what it is he's capable of exactly."

"That's true." Ezra huffs. "And apparently Spencer seems to think so too, seeing as all of it is right here." He spans his arms. "All the information we need."

"Yeah, one problem with that though— none of this tells us where this farm is precisely." Aria crosses her arms over her chest, frowning.

The others frown too, all except Toby.

He speaks up. "...that's because she doesn't want us going immediately after her."

"What?" Caleb's frown deepens more than the other's.

"Well, you guys know how she is. She doesn't want to put all of us in danger, plus she likes working solo. Spencer probably thinks we'd stall her." He shrugs. "Also, clearly she doesn't even know the exact place herself, just the area. Though, I don't doubt that she'll stop searching until she finds it."

Emily scoffs. "Well if she doesn't even know, how in the h*ll are we supposed to find her? Find them _both_?" She utters helplessly.

"..."

After a beat, Caleb sighs and stands. "Alright, I think I have an idea." He begins to pack up, making sure to pack both laptops in his bag.

The group begins to stand along side him, hesitantly.

"I know a guy that can help us." After finishing up, the boy answers their questioning looks. "I'm not the only guy you know that's good at computers, am I?"

He receives blank stares in return, and pursed his lips.

"Okay, all of _this_." He gestures at nothing in particular, but directs at the inside of his bag. "Isn't exactly exactly my strong suit." He begins in the direction of the door. "All I'm saying, is that I know a guy."

The others exchange looks before marching out after him like follow the leader.

What other options did they have anyway?

Anything was better than sitting around, twiddling their thumbs.

 **...**

 **[ Meanwhile ] - [ Five Hours Away ]**

"..." Harsh breathing could be heard, her heart beat beating even harsher in her ears— and Spencer has to remind herself for the fifth time that it's her own.

She'd been hiding behind this old fence for she didn't know how long, she had lost her watch when she was walking through the woods— and was sorely regretting leaving her car parked away from the stupid farm so she didn't get noticed.

Not to mention, hiding behind a raggedy fence for hours to wait until it got dark and the coast was clear was just as interesting as it sounded.

Not at all.

Spencer sighs, lifting herself off of the grass with stain covered hands (thanks to her earlier adventures).

 _Here goes nothing..._

She slowly stands to her full height, after cautiously peering over for any movement.

None.

The brunette feels herself relax at this, but just a bit. She still had to move forward. She still had to find Hanna.

And so carefully using her arm and leg strength, she makes it over the semi-medium tall fence with little to no difficulties and lands heavily on dirt covered ground.

She takes in her surrounds...exactly how she'd seen it on the camera's.

 _Good...I got you now, you-_

There's a noise.

Spencer glances around, then looks towards the barn.

 _Was that-_

It happens again.

The brunette muses that it was definitely coming from the barn this time.

Looking around once more, she doesn't hesitate to move towards it.

There were no doors, so she assumed she was in the back of the large structure. Pausing before deciding to scale the sides until she reached some type of doorway, the tall girl fails to notice what was going on around her— _behind_ her to be exact.

"You shouldn't have come here."

"You..." Jumping, Spencer twists around fast...

...but not fast enough.

"Nighty, night, Hastings."

And it's last thing she hears...before everything goes black.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Lots of Spencer and Hanna in next chapter, so Review. Favorite, or Follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter 4, lots of Spencer and Hanna fluff. ;) Hope you enjoy!**

 **Summary: What happens now that Spencer and Hanna are reunited? And Spencer wasn't just a dream to her? Will the gang ever find them in time?**

 **[ 9:27 ]  
**

"Hanna...Hanna...Hanna!"

At this, the blonde begins to stir— shivering on the cold floor beneath her.

Spencer feels heart break, seeing her like this. " _Hanna_." She tries again, standing above the girl until she was sure the blonde wouldn't lash out on her in a panic when she woke.

The girl's eyelids flutter this time, her eyes slowly...very slowly, blinking open warily.

"..." For a second, the blonde looks almost as if she didn't recognize her as Spencer begins cautiously kneeling down at her side— that was until the smaller girl literally hurled herself into her, and she had her arms full of Hanna for once in what seemed like a long time.

The brunette breaths out a sigh of relief, holding on tight.

"Spence!" The blonde cries out— her voice cracking from not talking in a while, and the fact that she was now sobbing heavily into the brunette's shoulder. Never loosening her grip for a second. "You found me!" She pulls away slightly, yet still in the taller girl's arms. "B-but how?" Her eyebrows furrow cutely, almost childlike.

Even so, her question goes momentarily ignored by Spencer, who finally takes in the blonde's disheveled appearance. "Are you okay?" She asks worriedly— but before the girl, opposite her, could respond... dark eyes zone in on one specific cut above the blonde's eyebrow. "He _hurt_ you!?" She growls, gently running her finger along the scar. "I am going to _kill_ that son of a b*tch." She threatens angrily.

Though despite how dangerous she looked to her best friend right now, Hanna didn't care— she thinks to herself that she missed and adored the brunette's arms around her too much as she throws herself back into the taller girl's arms unexpectedly.

"I-I thought you angry at me...?" She questions, chewing her bottom lip as she feels the brunette relax into her.

Spencer scoffs, now feeling the hot tears brimming her eyes, threatening to spill over. "I was, you crazy person." She squeezes the blonde to her playfully to show that she was kidding. "But you know I'm not strong enough to resist you..." She begins to feel the ends of her lips turn up into a smile...well before she thought about everything else, and she glowered. "Nor was I just going to sit idly by when that– _jacka**_! Kidnapped you."

"Spence..."

"I swear it, I swear I am going to kill him for this, I-"

"Spence." Hanna cuts in once more, gently. "Please, calm down..." She tightens her grip around her. "I-I don't want you doing anything rash...well even more rash." She finally moves her head back to look the brunette in the eyes, her own glistening with unshed tears. "I just-I just need you to be here...w-with me-" The blonde chokes, her tears now falling freely. "I-I thought I was going to die in here, a-alone..."

Spencer's hardened features immediately soften at that. "No, hey." She reaches over and softly tucks a stray piece of hair behind the beautiful girl's right ear. "No, I would never let that happen..." She admits truthfully.

And for a moment, Hanna could feel herself smile for the first time in days. It was almost felt foreign now, but Spencer honestly made her happy...

She bites her lip, only hesitating for a second before she rests her head slowly onto the brunette's shoulder in their sitting position.

"H...how do I know that this isn't a dream?"

The question was so sudden that Spencer barely caught up to it in her mind before the words were out her mouth. "What?"

But instead of hearing the blonde repeat the question, she feels the girl sigh heavily against her. "This _is_ just a dream, isn't it?" She retorts sadly, without waiting for an answer before continuing. "You can't help me...y-you're not real, Spence." Her voice cracks, as the realization clearly hits her smack dab in the face.

"..." Spencer frowns, shifting a little closer so that the blonde's head was in the crook of her neck and her own lay atop hers. A quote comes to her. "Something real is actually existing as a thing or occurring in fact." She states lightly.

"I don't know what you're saying..." Hanna replies almost immediately after a small pause, staring off into nothing.

Looking down at her as best she could from her position, Spencer chuckles. "A dream is an experience and an experience is real. Do you understand?" She gently rubs her cheek against the blonde's head, and thinks she sees a hint of a smile starting on the girl's lips.

"Maybe..." She mutters, then frowns. "No."

Spencer smiles...then suddenly leaves a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead.

Hanna blushes, thankfully going unnoticed by the brunette who had already cleared her throat and begun explaining. The blonde quickly tries to tune back in.

"...so, yeah. I am real, I swear to you...and if I'm not, and i'm just a figment of your imagination...then I'm glad that I'm here, and I'm glad you chose me to visualize."

After a minute or two of silence, Hanna slowly lifts her head off the taller girl's shoulder and stares at her evenly. "I'm so glad that you're here too, Spence..." She responds softly, seemingly making up her mind that the brunette was in fact, real. "I-I just can't believe that you are-wh-what _are_ you doing here, Spencer?" She inquires worriedly, then clenches at the brunette's arm. "Oh my god, did he-"

"No, no. Nothing like that, I swear." The dark-eyed girl quickly cuts off.

But the blonde just looks at her. "Spencer..."

"Really, Hanna."

Said girl then sighs, her shoulders dropping. "Okay, then just tell me what _did_ happen?" She raises her eyebrows.

Spencer hesitates for a second, but continues on the look that the other girl was giving her. "Well..." She subconsciously moves closer to the blonde, clearing her throat. "I would like to say pure luck, but...it was a bit more than that." She chews at her bottom lip. "I sort of remembered something Elliot had said-"

"Wait-Elliot?" Hanna cuts her off, frowning.

"Y-yeah...you didn't know who kidnapped you?"

The blonde's eyes widen. "I-I didn't see him...oh my god..." Her hand comes up to cover her mouth, she begins to feel sick.

Spencer quickly takes her hand in hers. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah..." Hanna could feel her heart melt at the brunette's concern for her, the ill feeling subsiding just like that. "Yeah, I mean, we didn't really know him, but I just..." Her head shakes.

"Do you want me to continue, or..."

"No. No, please do." She encourages.

Spencer pauses, then nods slow and unsure. "Okay, well I remembered he said that he owned a little farm. So I researched the land and decided to come and check it out. When I got here though, I didn't see anything and was about to give up after a while— when I _did_ notice something. I thought it was just woodland at first, but actually walking through it, I realized that this was someone's property..."

"And?" Hanna beckons to continue, impatient as always.

The action makes Spencer smile a bit.

" _And_ , I was here for a couple of hours, avoiding anyone that could have possibly been wandering around and kept by the fences before I decided to check around here and finally found the barn...after that, I sort of blacked out."

The blonde's breathing hitches. "H...he knocked you out?"

"I believe so."

Hanna begins to tear up. "Oh, Spence..." She holds the brunette's head in her hands, looking into her dark eyes and taking a shaky breath.

"I'm fine, though." Spencer attempts to assure with a small smile...to no avail.

Hanna shakes her head sadly, before going back to leaning her head back on the girl's shoulder. "Spence..." She reiterates, tears racing down her reddened cheeks. "I'm so scared, Spence..."

Spencer could feel a hallow feeling in her chest, that she was sure was heartbreak. "I know. I know.." She sighs, stroking soft blonde hair. "But hey, you've got me here, right? And you must know I would never let anything happen to you."

"..." Tears still falling freely down her face, Hanna gives a faint smile— even though the brunette couldn't see it. "I _do_ know that..." She gives a brief pause before yet again, lifting her head off the other girl's shoulder.

Though she doesn't go far, because Spencer's arms are still wrapped around her mid-section— and she begins to caress the brunette's cheek lovingly.

"What?" There's that loving twinkle in the taller girl's eyes again, even if she did have her brows furrowed in bewilderment.

"How could I not see it?" She questions.

"See?" Spencer frowns. "See what?"

Hanna sighs airily, scooting almost impossibly closer to the brunette. "See what was right in front of me all along. God, maybe I really am stupid." She comments self-depreciatingly, gazing downward.

Spencer's eyebrows raise. "Hey." She says, gently taking the girl's chin in her forefinger and thumb and lifting her head. "Han, you're _not_ stupid."

" _Really?_ " The blonde retorts, almost defensively. "Then how come I didn't see that you were in love with me all these years."

Silence.

Spencer gulps steadily, her hand falling away from the girl's chin and grip loosening around her. This time her own head goes down, not being able to look the blonde in the eyes.

"And how come..." Hanna recommences, breaking the sound of silence and tilting the brunette's head up. "How come, I never saw how much _I_ was in love with _you_ all these years either?"

Spencer sighs. "Hanna..." Her demeanor changes suddenly. "Wait, what?" She finally registers the girl's words.

"I love you so much, Spence." The blonde discloses once again, her voice only a whisper.

"Hanna, y-you don't have to..." The brunette trails off when Hanna's finger places itself gently onto her lips.

The blonde smiles. "I love your eyes, the way you just have to be 'right' all the time, I love that you are a colossal _dork_ when it comes to just about everything." She exaggerates teasingly— her words achieving a small laugh out a now softly smiling Spencer.

"W...What I'm trying to say is..." The younger girl sighs lightly, looking fondly up into darker irises. "I love you too, Spencer. " It comes out firm and sincere, to show how much she really means it. Her hand moves, reaching up and resting itself affectionately upon the brunette's cheek again. " _So_ much...and I don't know how I went so long without even noticing it, because I couldn't even seem to function these last...I don't know how many hours without you..." The blonde trails off, suddenly slightly tinging red from what she just said. "Gosh, and here I am rambling again." She takes her hand away from the taller girl's face and runs it over her own. "-and you haven't said a word, I'm sorry." She says embarrassed— but Spencer draws the line when Hanna begins to put space between them.

The brunette quickly pulls her back into her. "You're so pretty..." She teases, with a small smile.

Rolling her eyes, Hanna returns it. "Very funny, Spencer." She retorts, but succumbs to the taller girl's touch anyways. "I'm just saying, I'm sorry...I'm so _so_ sorry for not seeing it before. I mean, I honestly haven't been this sorry since-"

"Since you accidentally killed my pet turtle, because you left him out in the sun for too long." Spencer muses, an amused twinkle in her eye.

"Well, he was a freaking turtle. They live outside, how was I supposed to know that he w-" The blonde lets out exasperated sigh, cutting her own self off. "Spencer." She chides, with just a bit of humor in her voice. "I know what you're doing, but would you stop cutting me off? I'm _trying_ to apologi-zsseerrr..."

You would think the blonde had begun to have a stroke with the way her whole body felt and sounded— this time being cut off by a soft pair of _very_ skillful lips crashing down into her own.

Initially she freezes in surprise, but comes to her senses just as the girl opposite of her was about to pull back— and Hanna was _definitely_ not having that.

The blonde practically yanks the brunette back to her, reciprocating the kiss with the same amount of enthusiasm, slow and loving.

And hearing Spencer moan into her, she finds herself melting into the brunette's arms around her as she gently tugs at her lower lip with her teeth and the other girl's tongue slips inside, relishing against her own seconds later...

Hanna had no idea how much Spencer was enjoying this, but if her own feelings were anything to go by, then the brunette was immensely.

 _Situation be d*mned._ She thinks, and can't help but compare Caleb's needy and desperate kisses to Spencer's own gentle, slow, and loving one.

When they finally pull away from each other, the two just stare into each other's eyes— emotions, very much, running wild.

"Okay." The blonde finally breaks their silence, still panting. " _That_ time, it was okay."

Spencer smiles

And Hanna returns it.

"So...y-you _are_ okay with this, right?"

The blonde looks confused, so Spencer continues. "...you know with the whole girl... _girl_ thing?"

"Um..." Hanna looks at her incredulously. "Seriously, Spence? We just-" She bites her lip, seeing the troubled look in her favorite set of eyes— her features immediately softening. "Yes, I am _more_ than okay with this." She gestures between them. "And anyways, I kind of expected it."

"What?"

"Yeah, behind Emily, I figured you would be the next one to come out to us." She shrugs nonchalantly, while subconsciously stroking at the back of brunette's neck— obviously _not_ taking note of Spencer's bewildered stare. "And." The blonde smiles. "If you were ever to queer it up with some girl, I just knew it had to be with me..." She suddenly frowns, gazing downward. "Or Aria..." Her head quickly snaps up to look at the taller girl. "You and Aria haven't...?"

Spencer's eyebrows shoot up. "What? _No_." She immediately dispels any of the blonde's doubts of her. "That's-no way, she's _way_ too hung up on Ezra." She shakes her head, not realizing...

That was until Hanna gave her a look, pulling away from her slightly— then she sees her mistake.

"...a-and _also_ , because I'm so in love with _you_. I couldn't fathom the thought of being with anyone else...i-is what I meant to say."

"Mhmm..." Hanna rolls her eyes, but places her hands back on the brunette's shoulders anyways. "Me neither, by the way...not even _Emily_ , who I originally figured I'd be 'experimenting' with." She divulges indifferently, and smiles when she feels Spencer tense slightly.

The brunette simply purses her lips. "Okay...I am going to pretend I didn't hear that, because I love you so much. Unfortunately." She cracks a smile, while rolling her eyes.

And Hanna laughs, leaning forward to casually place a chaste kiss to the taller girl's lips— very happy.

In fact, they were so happy that it was almost forgotten about their situation and where they were... _almost_.

 _Bang!_

Both parties jump, the moment officially ruined— of course, that was the least of their worries at the moment.

"Spence..." Being brought down to reality once more, Hanna clings to Spencer's arm, more scared than ever. "Oh god, there's no way out..." She whimpers.

Spencer holds her close. "No, no. Look, if A.D. can come in and out of here you can, too." She coaxes softly, rubbing up and down the blonde's arm— and looking around the huge barn for her first time.

It wasn't much really. No animals, though the smell indicated that there recently had been some there. The floor was bare, a little hay here and there, and some kind of weird tool in a far corner of the barn, but other than that there was nothing— besides them of course.

Seeing the blonde shake her head in the corner of her eye, she frowns. "Just think about it, Hanna." She peers hopefully down at said girl. "If there is a way in, there is a way out, right?" The brunette raises her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I guess so..." The blonde chews her lower lip, clearly still in doubt.

Spencer frowns, deciding to stop attempting to convince and instead- "Hey, why don't you get some sleep?" She shifts a little, but feeling Hanna desperately grip onto her moving hand— she looks down. The blonde still stares ahead.

"Will you stay with me?" Her voice is soft and quivering just a little.

Spencer sighs, turning the blonde's head to face her.

 _"Always."_

Hanna gives her small smile.

 **... [ Meanwhile ] ...**

"Mona."

"Emily." Said brunette tilts her head to the side. "Aria. Toby. Ezra. Caleb." She 'greets' in the same tone of voice.

"Mona."

"Mona."

"Mon-"

"Seriously?" Another brunette expresses with disbelief, glaring around at all her friends and boyfriend. "Guys, we really don't have time for this."

Toby nods in agreement. "Aria's right. But Caleb, _this_ is your 'guy'?"

Mona crosses her arms over her chest, directing her attention on said dark-haired boy. "You didn't tell them who I was?"

Caleb merely scoffs at the accusatory looks he was receiving. "Do you think they would have followed me here if I did?"

"..."

The others shrug, and Mona gives a 'that's fair', before spinning back around in her computer chair and sighing. "Alright, whatever. What do you need me for exactly?" She gets straight to the point as always, placing delicate fingers above keys.

"I need you to track down a location for me."

Turning her head up, the brunette arches a perfect eyebrow and hums. "Mm...this wouldn't have anything to do with the two love birds currently missing from your little Scooby gang right now, would it?"

"..."

Seeing the little group gape openly surprised at her makes her day. A conniving smirk settles over her features.

 _Nothing like always being one step ahead of these people..._ She leans arrogantly back in her chair, just waiting for them to snap out of it.

But when they do...

Emily's first, a glare on her features. " _That's_ not important." She takes a step forward.

Ezra's second. "Yeah, and nor does it concern you."

"So are you going to help us or not?" Caleb finishes, even more rudely and impatient.

Glowering, the brunette slowly stands from her computer chair— hovering intimidatingly over them all, despite being shorter than ninety-nine percent of the group.

Unintentionally, they all take a step backward.

" _Listen._ " She snaps. "I don't know who you all think you are, but when you are in _my_ home, asking for _my_ help. You show a little respect." She hisses, seething as if she were debating simply on whether or not to plan their murders or to keep her calm...

In the end, the girl sends them one more threatening glare before taking her seat once again. "Now..." She smiles startlingly to the group, eyes shining her mirth and curiosity.

"Tell me about this whole Spencer and Hanna situation."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Guys! Chapter 5 Is Hereeee! Please Enjoy!**

 **Summary: The gang gets even closer to finding Spencer and Hanna, but will that all change when Archer finally makes his appearance? Will the girl's be saved? Or will it be too late? Warning: Decided to change the barn around a bit, not that big of a deal.**

"I don't care what anyone says, that girl is scary." Ezra shivers, opening the car door up to the backseat and sliding in after his girlfriend.

"Hey, no ones disagreeing with you there." Toby voices his consensus from the passengers seat. "How were her and Hanna even best friends at one time?"

Caleb slips into the front, having overheard the conversation and shrugs. "I can see it." He admits, starting the car once everyone was comfortably inside.

"Really?"

"Yeah..." The tech-genius quickly drives off of the Vanderwaal premises, eyes glued to the dark road ahead of him— the absolute last thing they needed right now was a car accident. "I mean Mona used to be a nice...and sane girl, until _Alison_ corrupted her."

Everyone else hums their agreement, but only Emily hears the underlying malice in his voice.

"Hey." She warns as best she could, squished in between Ezra and the window beside her.

No one condemns her.

That's a path no one wanted to go down.

"...so where is Alison anyway?" Toby inquires after a beat.

The athlete shifts uncomfortably. "She's uh...away for a while."

The extremely vague answer of course earned her questioning looks from the rest of them— all except Aria.

The short brunette sighs. "Her dad took her away for a couple of weeks to get away from Rosewood and Charlotte's death."

Caleb quirks an eyebrow, briefly glancing at his GPS. "Well, what's the problem with that?"

Aria glances at her best friend, but the other brunette stubbornly refuses to look anywhere but out the window. She sighs. "Em, thinks that Mr. DiLaurentis is trying to convince Alison into moving away from here."

"Because he is."

Aria rolls her eyes. And Caleb winces, now regretting having asked. "Okay-"

Emily shifts forward, her arms crossed over her chest— and her features darkened. "I mean, he doesn't even ask her what _she_ wants and just..."

Ezria look at each. Toby internally groans and rests his head against the window beside him. And Caleb sighs, his grip tightening around the steering wheel just as-

"Four hours until your next destination." A robotic voice fills the car with its upsetting words— its sound not halting Emily once in her soon-to-be dissertation.

"Someone really needs to tell that guy off, I mean who does he think he is taking..."

 **... ...**

 **... [ Exactly Four Hours Later ] ...**

 **... ...**

" _Finally_." Toby tries not to sound too excited when the tiny GPS announces that they'd reached where they were supposed to be— very much aware that he had just cut Emily off.

The brunette just glares at the back of his head.

Caleb squints into the darkness, something catching his eye. "Okay, guys. It looks like we're coming up at forest and according to Mona, the location should be right...here..." He trails off, frowning.

"What? What is it?" Ezra sits up, leaning toward the front, on edge.

"I-I don't know." The dark-haired boy stops the car right in the middle of the road (they were in the middle of nowhere after all), grabs for the electronic, and begins fiddling with it. "My GPS says its a dead end here."

"A dead end? How does that make any sense?" Aria questions him. "Clearly there's more road here."

"Well, it is private ground. Maybe, the thing just can't place the farm because it isn't very well known." Emily suggests, peering at the road ahead.

"Yeah, maybe..." The tech genius mutters, his eyebrows still furrowed in doubt. "Let's just keep driving." He shakes his head, placing the device back where it was, before starting the car back up.

He starts to drive, slower this time— with everyone else, now watching out for anything to possibly catch their eyes-

"Wait!" Toby suddenly shouts, causing them all to flinch. "Caleb, stop the car." He demands, and the boy does. The older boy leans forward in his seat, while the others hold their breaths. "I see something. I thought I saw it back there but I didn't think...come on." He coaxes determinedly, suddenly getting out of the car.

"Woah! Toby, wait!" Caleb jumps out after him, incredulous. "Hold on, man. What are you doing?" He makes his way to the front of the car, with the other three right after him to join the older boy outside.

"Just-follow me." Toby beckons them and begins jogging along the road, much to the other's confusion once again. They go after him anyway; Caleb first, then Emily, Aria, and Ezra last.

With the fog, the partial darkness (now that that it was getting lighter out), and their friends already gone missing. It was hard _not_ to be afraid of the things going on around them. So, that meant sticking together.

Eventually, the five come up on a part in the cracked up road that looked to be going down into a slope...

They stop.

"You have got to be kidding." Toby denounces, frustratedly running a hand down his face.

It really _was_ a dead end.

One that led straight into the forest.

Aria huffs. "Now what?"

 **[ Meanwhile ] ... ... ...**

"It's like three-thirty-ish...in the morning now." Spencer voices tiredly from her place against the dull and grimy barn wall behind her.

"How do you figure that?" Hanna glances up from their intertwined fingers and to the cracks in the wood ceiling, that was in fact showing a little light. But she knows the brunette lost her watch some time ago.

They had been sharing the events of their time away from each other with all the time they had on their hands— Spencer was _especially_ happy to know that Archer hadn't had any 'visits' with her since the blonde was knocked out and kidnapped.

"The sun leaves shadows, sundialation time." The brunette answers, lazily tracing a single finger down her arm— whilst imagining the blonde's face scrunching up in that little cute and confused way of hers.

Hanna only hums, looking back down at their hands as she shifts even closer into the taller girl.

Spencer reciprocates.

Hours had passed between the two girl's just holding each other, until Hanna had found herself trembling, presumably because of the lack of heat and cold being let in through the old barn.

In seeing this, Spencer had somehow managed to find a _very_ small blanket on the second level and brought it back down for her— at first insisting that the blonde have it to herself, but Hanna only countered back, and quote 'I will not go through another Jack and Rose situation Spencer, I refuse. So either you get in this sleeping bag with me or we'll both sit here and freeze, and you know I'll do it'.

...it was safe to say that the threat, plus the fact that she'd have the blonde all snuggled up close to her, was all it took for Spencer to give in.

And that's where anyone would find them, currently cuddled comfortingly up to each other...

Neither of them knowing how much that was all about to change, in mere sec...

 _Bang!_

The heavy ancient barn doors suddenly slam open, causing both Spencer and Hanna to jump.

There he was.

Standing right in the door way, gun in hand, was Elliot Rollins aka Archer Dunhill with a conniving smirk on his features.

Spencer could feel her heart speed up irregularly, as the blonde beside her grips he hand entirely too tight— not that she had felt it of course, her eyes were trained on the lethal weapon in the man's hand.

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise." He takes a step forward, causing the two girl's to quickly stand to their feet. His grin widens. "Good morning, lovebirds." He sings.

Spencer's first to speak, taking a small step forward— despite Hanna's quiet protests. "Wh-what do you want with us?"

Archer chuckles, carelessly swinging the loaded gun in his hand around.

Hanna quickly pulls the brunette back to her place beside her.

"What do I want with _you?_ Nothing." His face suddenly twists into an angered. "Until now." His arm comes up, and now the gun is aimed directly at the tall girl's chest. "You _really_ shouldn't have come here, Spencer."

The brunette's breathing hitches as her free hand comes up in surrender, and any words she had to say were caught in her throat.

Hanna whimpers beside her, itching just to move...a bit...closer to her-

"Don't." A deep male voice interrupts her train of thought. "Not a step closer, Hanna." His eyes are on her now, and the blonde freezes. "Good. Now here's what's going to happen, Spencer?" He gets the young girl's attention, whose eyes quickly snap up to his from alternating between Hanna and the gun in his hands. "Foward." He nods in front of him. " _Now_."

Flinching, Spencer immediately goes to abide— but Hanna wouldn't loosen her grip. "Hanna..." She mutters warningly, glancing back at her.

"NO!" The blonde cries. "I won't lose you!" Her other hand comes up to grip the brunette's other wrist, which she was sure would bruise.

Swallowing slowly, Spencer doesn't resist when being pulled back into the shorter girl's personal space.

What could she do?

She attempts to comfort the blonde with just the emotion in her eyes, briefly glancing back at the calm Archer. Too calm.

He gives them a grin. "Aww, isn't that cute..." He purses his lips, before simply shifting the gun in his hand to the left. " _Spencer?_ " He begins condescendingly. "If Hanna doesn't let go of you right now...I'll be shooting her first."

"No! _No_." The brunette hastily rushes out. "She'll let go. She'll let go." She turns her head toward the blonde, giving her a begging stare. "Hanna, let go. Please, just let go." She pleads, twisting her wrists.

But the blonde wouldn't let up. "No."

"Hanna."

"No."

"Times a' wasting, Spencer..."

"He's going to kill you, Spencer." Hanna pleads with the girl, tears in her eyes and cascading down her cheeks.

"..." Spencer takes a steady breath, her head moving from side to side. "I'm sorry..." She whispers— then forcibly shoves the blonde backwards and away from her, purposefully hard enough so that the younger girl falls onto the blanket on the wooden floor but not enough so that she gets seriously hurt.

And while the blonde is still in shock, she quickly makes sure the gun is now aimed at her before stepping forward with her hands up. "Okay, it's done. Now don't hurt her."

The man in front of her looks only amused, she was really starting to get sick of his stupid smirk. "Good...and just for that, I won't shoot you." He announces, and the two girls perk up at that. "...in front of her." His eyes twinkle his delight as the blonde and brunette's shoulders slump, and the little spark of hope was burnt out from their eyes. "Any last words?"

Spencer's chest deflates, glancing back at her... _could_ have been girlfriend. The blonde looks at her from the floor— in her eyes; tears, hurt, anger, but mostly fright...for _her_.

Turning back around, the brunette shakes her head. She knew what she had to do. Her mother always told her that if it feels right, it's probably wrong...not the best advice to get from your mother, but it definitely made sense in this situation.

She chews worriedly on her lower lip, closing her eyes as Archer attempts to nudge her forward.

"Move." He growls, right up to her face.

 _Oh, this is really going to hurt._

"Did you hear me? _I_." The gun in his hand lands directly in the middle of her chest. "Said." It moves up to her left temple. " _Mov_ -!"

On his last words, and her first and last chance of escape, Spencer unexpectedly head-butts the man in the face— causing him to stumble, dropping the gun to cover his bloody nose on instinct.

"Hanna, run!" She dives for the object on the floor, at the same time Archer does. "NOW, HANNA!" She shouts again, realizing the blonde was still too in shock to move.

Hanna quickly scrambles to her feet, taking off towards the doors as Spencer struggles with fighting off the man for the gun, earning herself a punch to the face and a split lip— but she keeps going.

"Spencer!" She hears the blonde shout for her amongst the scuffle, she must have seen the strike.

"GO!" The brunette yells her last time, holding tightly to the cold object in her hands at the same as she kicks the man in his 'lower region' and yanks upward, causing him to release the other end of the gun.

Hanna visibly hesitates by the doorway, right in front of her was her way of escape— she could run away from here and never look back, _live_...but not happily. Truthfully, she knew she _couldn't_ live, not without Spencer.

She had to go and get help.

And so, she does run. Fast. Vowing to be back.

Meanwhile, with Archer's hold lost on the gun— Spencer clumsily gets to her feet and runs, racing up the wooden ladder and onto the second level. Archer right on her heels.

" _Stop_." She voices strongly, gripping the gun in her hands unsurely, and aiming directly at the man's head.

Archer freezes, mid-second to last step on the ladder. And even as his hands go up in surrender, he smirks up at her. "Spencer..."

" _Shut_. _Up_."

"Spencer, come on. You don't really want to do this...I mean really, you don't even know how to use that thing..." He recommences condescending, almost caring-like.

It made Spencer sick.

"I _said_." She releases the safety he initially had on the glock. "Shut up."

The one move altogether visibly shaking the man, the smirk immediately dropping off his features just as soon as she had clicked the safety off.

Yes, Emily had taught her a couple of things at the shooting range— just as her own dad had taught her. And it was definitely coming in handy now.

 _Thank you, Em._

"Good." She expresses at the man's silence, not really knowing where exactly to go from here. She could feel her palms sweating, and the gun shaking in her hands. "N-now-"

"You're nervous." Archer suddenly voices, the smirk back on his face, thinking that maybe he could turn the tables. "Aw, poor little Spency's nervous. You see..." He begins to move forward, getting to his feet as Spencer takes a step backward with the gun still pointed at him. His smirk widens. "You _can_ shoot...but you won't." He takes one last step forward...

"Don't move any closer!"

And reaches for the gun...

Grabbing ahold of its barrel, before...

 **BANG!**

 **Thanks for reading! Please Favorite. Follow. Review, what do you thinks going to happen next? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ...**

 **Summary: Hanna manages to escape Archer, has Spencer? Will either of them ever truly escape the madness that is their situation? Will the others help them? Read and find out:**

 **BANG!**

Hanna's head snaps around at the noise, the all too familiar noise.

"SPENCER!" She halts her movement in the away direction and pauses, holding her breath— hoping helplessly for any kind of response.

"..."

Nothing.

And for a while the silence is only filled with her shallow breathing, the blonde beginning to feel like her chest cavity was being cracked open and her heart was being squeezed.

She had to go back.

Just as she begins to turn back in the same direction she was running from— there's a noise.

The blonde pauses in her actions.

The noise, at first, being soft and getting louder and louder.

 _Pitter, patter, pitter, patter_

Footfalls.

Someone was running in her direction, and fast.

Hanna's eyebrows furrow anxiously, and once again, she's contemplating on whether or not to stay or run.

If she stayed, and anyone other than Spencer came into view— she was screwed, and that would also mean that the love of her life could possibly be...

The blonde shakes her head. It was a lost cause now, the mystery person's steps were louder and closer than ever, and she just had to know her fate.

 _Pitter, patter, pitter, patter_

"..." Hanna holds her breath...

Hands clenching at her sides...

Feet begging her to run any minute now...

And then...

A fast figure comes bursting out into view, kicking up plenty of dirt under their feet as they do.

"Wh..."

It takes a while for the blonde's eyes to actually adjust to the blurred image racing up fast toward her, but when they do she quickly realizes that the figure was undoubtedly—

"SPENCER!"

Despite their racing heart and anxiety, both girl's couldn't help but feel a lot lighter and happier at seeing each other— neither of them, a few minutes ago, thinking that they would ever again.

But as reality usually did, it came crashing back down on them. They had to keep moving, as far away and as fast as they could.

Spencer halts in front of the blonde for about a second to look into her beautiful crystal blue irises. " _Run_."

And then she's pushing the blonde in front, glancing behind her to make sure that they weren't being tailed too closely before sprinting after her.

"Spencer!?" The younger girl shouts for her, reaching aimlessly behind her. The brunette hastily intertwines their hands, securely.

And running along side each other, they flee from the wretched place. No direction, not too much awareness— just each other.

 **... ... ... ...Meanwhile... ... ... ...**

"Yeah, Mona. Listen, we already tried that."

"And?"

" _And_ , it was a bust." Caleb sighs, holding his phone above the armrest console, having the girl on the other line on speaker so that all could hear. "The road ends in a dead end. Now, what?"

There's a silence on the other line.

"Uh, Mona?"

"Hold on." Now clicking on a keyboard could clearly be heard. "Okay, I see where your car is now, just drive up a few more inches."

Caleb doesn't move, just frowns. "Wh-wait. What do you mean, you _see_ where my car is now?"

They could hear a loud sigh. "I placed a tracking device on one of you. Now just driv-"

"You placed a _tracking device_ on one of us?" Aria questions incredulously, leaning closer to the phone.

They could hear a growl being emitted through the other line, probably from the brunette being cut off once again.

"Why would you do that? Seriously?" Emily growls back, anxiously checking her jacket and clothes for the device.

"Yes. I did, I clearly just said that Aria. And Emily, why? Seriously, are we going to sit and here and talk about you all's obliviousness to things going on around you, or are we going to find your even more oblivious friends?"

Silence.

"Good. Now, Caleb continue driving up just a little."

Pausing only for a second, the boy reluctantly does so— not liking being told what to do. "I did it, now what?"

"Alright, now if you're looking at what I am. There should be an area of woods to your right, correct?"

"Yes...wait, how did you-"

"Not important." Mona cuts him off with a flourish. "Now, this is where the tricky part comes in."

At the tone of voice, the group all look at one another before leaning in even closer to catch the brunette's next sentence.

"...at this point you're going to have to get out and walk." She delivers slowly, and still-

"What!?" They all question, incredulous.

Ezra being the only one of the five to actually inquire softly after a second. "Why?"

"Well, _smart ones_." And the group could practically feel the girl rolling her eyes through the phone. "Unless you want to drive the car through the deep, dark forest _and_ wake up all of whoevers on the farm ground fast and furious style, I suggest not doing so."

Half the group scoffs, while the other rolls their eyes.

"But you know, just as a suggestion."

Caleb sighs, looking at the woods surrounding them.

Because of course, the whole time the farm was hidden by these woods. In the middle of nowhere. Where not one of them could get reception, or call for the help of someone that could actually help them.

He begins to turn off his headlights, opening his car door as everyone else was doing— but purposely doesn't take his keys out of the ignition.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Toby happened to see the action and gave him a confused stare.

The techie waves a non-worried hand. "No ones going to be all the way out here anyway. So why not just keep the car running, and when we get back we can quickly get the h*ll out of here." He explains, hopping out of the car last. The others already out, and not very happy about it.

"Assuming you do make it back."

The voice almost makes him jump, having just slammed his car door shut at the same time as he had almost forgotten he still had his phone in hand. And Mona on the other line.

Sighing and making his way over to the side of the car his friends were on, Caleb rolls his eyes. "Hey, we _will_ make it back, okay?" He says in frustration, knowing the ill-timed comment had probably been meant to set doubt in them. "Thanks for all your help Mona, but I think we can take it from here." He says in the phone and barely waits for the brunette's little sound of acknowledgement, before he clicks off.

By that time, the group had already gathered around the very edge of the huge forest. Most trying not to show how frightened they are, and being grateful that it was steadily getting lighter and lighter out.

Toby glances back into the tall trees, before facing the rest. "You guys all set?"

"Wait." Caleb halts suddenly, getting the attention of the group, and takes off the back pack he had been holding. "Take these." He quickly unzips it, and starts to pull out...weapons?

Emily frowns. "Wh-Caleb-"

"For you." The boy cuts her off, handing her over a large taser— one she quickly hangs onto.

 _This could be a little fun._ She thinks with a small smirk, rolling her new toy around in her hands, blatantly missing the part where her friend was explaining to her just how much it-

"...is not a toy, Emily?"

"Mm?"

Caleb rolls his eyes, nodding. "Okay, Ezra?" He moves on, pulling out a nicely sized black pocket knife next. "This ones for you, buddy." He hands it over to the older man who takes it hesitantly— never once having really held a weapon to defend in his hands, he just wasn't that type of guy.

Caleb gives him an assuring look anyways, before handing a similar knife over to Toby— who of course, took the weapon in stride, tossing it over in hands to really get a feel on holding it.

"And last but not least, Ar-" He begins to slowly take another weapon out of his bag, before being cut off.

"No." The small brunette waves a hand, uncomfortably. "No, thank you. I really cannot be trusted with weapons."

"She's right about that one." Emily helpfully vouches, shaking her head. "She's injured at least four out of the five of us severely over the years, including herself, on accident."

Aria purses her lips, crossing her arms. "Thanks, Em." She retorts, sarcastically.

The brunette just shrugs, going back to admiring the new shiny weapon in her hands.

Caleb snorts. "Well, you're going to have to carry something just in case, so how about..." He begins, again, searching through his bag until he finds something. "Ah- hah! Perfect." He pulls out a small tube of what looked to be, lipgloss? "Pepper spray." He answers all of their questioning stares after a second, tossing the can to the short brunette who catches it hastily, not expecting the action.

"Good, now that that's all settled." He reaches one last time into the bag, pulling out a kind of...gladiator style short sword— that looked to be straight out of some video game.

The others gape.

But before they could question him on how such a large item even came to fit into that small of a pack or why he got the cooler weapon, he continues.

"Do you guys think we should split up to cover more ground?"

"No." Ezra immediately dispels, shaking his head vigorously.

"Yeah, I agree with Ezra. Guys, no splitting up." Aria announces, and everyone else begin to nod along their consensus, when—

 **BANG!**

Emily jumps. "D-did you guys hear that?" She glances around frantically, halting all leg movement.

 _That couldn't have been..._

Aria pauses and looks around, much the same way. "Oh my god, was it..."

Toby and Ezra's gazes begin to travel also.

"No, guys come on." Caleb's first to immediately put down the thought. "It's probably nothing. We're in nature, nature makes noises." He waves a hand around, looking at them. "Let's just keep moving, okay?" He tries to encourage.

And at seeing the others hesitant nods, he quickly continues trekking forward, in front this time.

 _Everything's going to be fine, Spencer and Hanna are fine._ He tries to convince himself, while his own feelings of fear and doubt steadily crept up his chest.

 **... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

"S-Spence! Stop!" The blonde gasps for air, coming to a standstill herself and attempting to hinder the brunette beside her. " _Spencer_." She tries one last time, yanking at the taller girl's arm— until Spencer finally stops beside her, stumbling, and kicking up dirt all around them.

"Wh-what? Why are we stopping?" She questions out of breath.

She seemed...off, somehow.

Hanna shakes her head, clinging to the girl's arm anyway. Now that they stopped, the both of them looking around at their surroundings in confusion— they were in the woods, again.

"Where in the h* are we?" The blonde looks up at Spencer as if she had all the answers.

She didn't.

The brunette shrugs. "I have no idea, listen Han-" She positions herself in front of the shorter girl with her hands on each of the sides of her face. "We _have_ to keep moving, okay?" She bites her lip, her gaze almost wild— confusing Hanna even more than she already was.

The brunette was surely hiding something from her.

"Wait, but why do we need to keep running? No ones..." She trails off, frowning.

"What? What is it?" Spencer's eyes dilate, her hands dropping from the girl's face as she goes to turn and look behind her— but Hanna quickly grasps ahold of the brunette's head instead, holding her there to face her.

"Oh my god." The blonde gasps, the tears already brimming her eyes. "Your head!" She shouts, seeing the long trail of fresh blood along the side of her love's head.

Spencer's eyebrows furrow. "My head...?" She reaches up with one hand to touch the side of her head that the blonde's eyes were glued to, and winces. "Ah..." She wrenches her hand back quickly, and views the blood coating her fingertips— suddenly feeling very woozy.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Hanna stops all thoughts that didn't include the brunette's newfound injury, panicking inwardly and outwardly.

"I...I don't..." Spencer begins, shaking her head and trying to get rid of her blurred vision. "I _can't_..." She trails off, squeezing her eyes shut tightly— and the next thing she knew, she was on her back.

Hanna was leaning over her and bracing her hands against the sides of her head again, using her thumb to try and wipe the blood away while staring at the now visibly large cut, just along the brunette's temple.

"I-I-Ell-Archer must have hit me with the butt of his gun, while we were..." She tries to explain half-heartedly, while feeling herself going in and out of consciousness.

"Oh god, that _bastard_." She could faintly hear her love's voice above her whimper, and start to search her body for more injury, or bruising, or-

"Sweetie, I'm fine. I swear..." She attempts to assure, wincing as she did so. "Th-the adrenaline is just starting to wear off now though, s-so I d-don't know i-if i c-can-"

"Sh, sh, sh." Hanna shushes her gently, a finger to her lips. "It's okay...it's okay, baby..." She soothes softly, lovingly.

Even as things start to sound as if they were under water now, the injured girl still caught the small sentiment— her dark eyes fluttering. "W-what did you just call me?" Her voice is rasped, her breaths short.

Gazing down at her, the blonde looks frazzled for a second, before realizing. "Baby." She repeats once again, leaning forward and kissing the brunette's forehead— regardless of any sweat and blood. She smiles softly, sadly. "That's what you are, you know? My baby, and so you better _not_ leave me, okay?"

"I could get used to that." Spencer replies and attempts a small smile. Blatantly ignoring the girl's last request, feeling as though she wouldn't be able to keep her promise if she made it.

Hanna's frowns, biting down on her lip worriedly. "What can I do, Spence?" She whispers, desperately. "You-you can't leave me."

Spencer's eyelids flutter shut, taking a deep breath, though it was the result of much struggle. "J-just...be here..."

"Spencer? No, no." The blonde could see the brunette giving in, burning out. "Spencer, don't you dare!" She demands, upping her volume, now clinging to the girl's shirt. "I'm serious Spencer, you hear me!? I am _not_ asking!"

No response.

And Hanna breaks down into sobs, heart-wretching sobs. "Don't leave me, please..." She lays her head down onto the half-conscious girl's chest, resting her cheek against her slowing heartbeat. "Y-You promised to...t-to stay with me...you _promised_ , Spencer."

Slowly blinking her blurry eyes open, and staring mindlessly up at the sun staring right back down at her— Spencer let's out of shaky breath, her chest falling upward and back down with a bit of a stutter. "D-do you tr-trust me?" She takes in a sharp intake of breath as a sharp feeling of pain shoots up her whole entire body.

Hanna doesn't seem to notice. The blonde nodding gently into her chest, her eyes closed as if knowing what was coming next and not wanting to see it, like a scary part in a horror film.

"Then b-believe...when I say...that I'll _a-always_... h-here, e-even if... ju-just i-in... heart, always b-be there..."

Hanna lets out a strangled laugh, a laugh mixed with a sob— jolting the taller girl's body, and causing her to definitely feel the tears soaking through to her shirt now. "You're starting to go sappy on me there, Spence."

From that, even in pain, Spencer couldn't help but let out a sort of weak chortle. "L-Learned from...b-best," She gives a faint smile up at the clear skies, her eyes fluttering back shut for her last time. "Emily..."

Hanna laughs even harder through her tears, covering her mouth with one hand to cover her sobs and with the other, weakly grabs the brunette's loose hand.

She takes a breath, afraid.

Afraid she was going to miss that laugh, those dark eyes, nerdy antics...

She cautiously lifts her head, moving up the rest of her love's body and leans down, pecking her lips softly for what she thinks is probably her last time— before pulling away.

...she was especially going to miss the brunette's cinnamon-y taste. "I love you so much."

No response.

The blonde sobs, leaning back down and begins crying into the older girl's neck.

"You idiot...why in the h*ll did you have to find me...?" She closes her eyes, and weeps until slumber and restlessness over takes her.

 **... ... ... ... [ One Hour Later ] ... ... ... ...**

"Guys, I think I see some-is that...Hanna!?" Emily proclaims excitedly.

And beside her, the others look the same, a mixture of happiness and bewilderment.

"It is...oh thank god."

Somewhere in the distance, they see a blonde head of hair seemingly stir on top of a body...

"Wait-" Toby halts them all as they begin to move forward, an arm spread out in front him. "What is that...is that...?" He stomach churns, beginning to feel ill.

"Spencer!?" Aria shouts as they get closer to the small farm. She covers her mouth. "Oh my god guys, Spencer's hurt!" She breaks into a run; Emily, Caleb, and Toby right behind her.

Ezra's still stood there in shock.

"Ezra, run back and try and get reception! Call an ambulance, Mona, anyone you can get ahold of!" Caleb calls behind him, finally reaching the scene and falling quickly to his knees beside the two girl's.

The ex-teacher frantically nods, then takes off back into the woods and pulls his phone from his back pocket to look at at. "Come on, come on, come on..."

"Hanna, _Hanna_? Can you hear me?" The tech-genius pushes off his back pack, shoving it to the side as he takes in the blonde's appearance.

Hanna coughs, peering up at him and all her other friend's above her. "I-I'm fine...Spencer! I-Its Spencer. She's hurt." Her gaze flickers away, gazing around for the brunette in question— seeing her also being surrounded by their friends worried faces. "Oh god, we have to get help!" Her eyes travel back to her ex-boyfriend's.

Caleb's gives her teary gaze a sympathetic one of his own. "Don't worry about that, okay? We've already got that covered and she's going to be fine, I promise." He tries to reason, pulling her into a gentle hug that the blonde doesn't respond to.

Hanna's frozen, watching Toby slowly pick Spencer's limp body up into his arms— his gaze landing on hers with yet another gaze of sympathy, and she was really starting to get tired of that.

"She's still breathing, we have to move her and get out of here." He explains, and she sees her two best friends on either side of him nod hesitantly, giving her looks.

...she slowly nods back.

"Good, okay. Let's go, before..." The strong boy doesn't need to finish. Everyone knows what he means... _especially_ Hanna. He begins hastily moving forward, back toward the way they came as the blonde whimpers.

Frowning, Caleb attempts to pull the girl closer into his embrace but Hanna quickly pulls away from him, shaking her head. "I-I have to..." She goes to explain but the boy quickly nods his head in agreement, feeling guilty for trying to take advantage of the situation.

He stands, helping the blonde up along side him as they begin walking. The girl just ahead of him with Emily and Aria who had chosen to stay behind.

Looking down at the ground, he stuffs his hands in his jean pockets, and silently wishes the brunette well— glancing up just in time to see Emily and Aria grab each of the now crying blonde's hands, seemingly trying to comfort her in her time of need.

Caleb sighs, before catching up to them. Also silently wishing Hanna well— if Spencer didn't pull through...there was no telling what the blonde may do.

 **A** / **N** : **Thanks For Reading. Favorite. Follow. Review. Tell me what you guys think, ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Two new chapters!**

 **Summary: Its been a month since Hanna has last seen Spencer, so what happened to her? And how is Hanna dealing with all this? And instead of Alison seeing ghosts of the past...what if it's Hanna?**

"Sometimes holding on does more damage than letting go..."

 _How come I never saw how much I was in love with you all these years..._

 _W...What I'm trying to say is...I love you too, Spencer..._

 _Do you trust me...?_

 _Stay with me..._

 _Always..._

 **[ Four Weeks Later ]**

A month.

A month since she'd last seen her.

Her love.

Spencer.

They were lucky enough to had gotten her to the hospital in time...well, just in time for the brunette to lapse into a coma that was— but still, at least she was still alive...

Though, when the blonde was released with the others from the hospital and someone had finally told her Spencer's state...all h*ll broke loose in that waiting room, all that pain felt like Alison's 'death', her and Caleb's break up, all of the miserable things that had happened to her in her only seventeen years of living all rolled into one...except fifty times worse.

She had just realized the true love of her life, she could've been happy again, even amongst all the "A.D." crap they were getting...and then that was all ripped away from her. Again.

...so it was safe to say she really wasn't in the mood after being informed the Hastings had shut them all out and had out right refused to talk to anyone when the whole town had found out about the "incident" and the police had found "Elliot Rollins" body not two days later and started to build a case— that they'd managed to not be linked into so far, but that also meant she wouldn't be visiting Spencer in the hospital any time soon, partially because she hadn't been able to work up the nerve yet...mainly because it would make her a suspect.

To make matters worse: Neither of them even knew why Archer Dunhill did what he did...

And so after weeks of crying, stuffing her face, and even more crying...Hanna had finally decided to go out and get a little fresh air before she, in Emily's words, "shriveled up like an old raisin"— whatever that meant.

That's why and where she found herself about two feet away from her house, after a very long walk around the neighborhood where she had hoped she wouldn't run into anyone she knew, something that was almost impossible in Rosewood— of course she had jinxed herself.

"So, yeah." The young man in front of her crosses his muscular arms, clearly attempting to flex and completely oblivious to the uninterested and uncaring vibe she was sending off. "I own a million dollar beach house up in Cali." He shrugs, leering down at her like she was a piece of meat. "No big deal." He claims.

And the blonde fights down the urge to roll her eyes for her nth time since the whole tedious conversation had started five minutes ago.

The cocky smirk and bragging made it clear and obvious that he was very much used to having these types of talks with innocent young girl's.

"...so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to...you know, check it out sometime? Names Jordan, by the way."

"Uh..." She pulls her lower lip between her teeth, literally shivering at the chills this man, her new neighbor, was giving her. And not the good kind. "Um...I don't think that's such a good-"

 _"Who is this guy?"_

Hanna halts suddenly, shivering, a very different type of chill running down her spine this time. "...w-what?"

Jordan looks at her expectantly. "What?" He retorts back, unaware.

The blonde blinks, shaking her head. "Nothing." She frowns, crossing her arms over the chest he apparently just couldn't stop staring at. "Nothing, I just thought..."

 _"And he's totally got shifty eyes too...I don't like him."_

Hanna's breath hitches, doing a double-take.

"..."

Her heart skips a single beat at first glance— there was just a flicker of something...then the image began to become clearer...and clearer.

"Oh my god..." She uses a hand to cover her now gaping mouth...

There was _Spencer_. Standing right before her— the brunette's arms crossed, first appearing right behind Jordan and began to circle him like predator and prey.

"Looks a little too old for you anyway, Han." She stops in front of her, her voice now more pronounced, louder. _Clearly_ , not expecting her to have any sort of reaction. "Though, he talks like a fifty-year old wanna-be frat b..."

But she does...

The blonde was staring her _directly_ in the eyes.

Spencer's own eyes widen. "Wait, oh my god, you can see me?" She seemed just as surprised, and pale as a...well, a ghost.

Which Hanna could vouch, she definitely looked like. The brunette was literally translucent.

"I-I-" Its the only thing she can gasp out, hand slowly leaving her mouth, only for her to stand stock still...and then suddenly feel her knees start to buckle.

"Woah!" Both Spencer and Jordan go for her at the same time— except it was as if when the brunette does so, her whole arm goes through the man and he quickly snaps his own back, shivering violently.

Something that couldn't at all be said for Hanna. She felt... _warmth_ , completeness even.

Thankfully, Spencer catches her in time, balancing her on her feet— the whole time bewilderedly staring up into one another's eyes.

 _How..._

"S-Spencer?" The blonde's voice cracks, even after the brunette let's go of her, she still couldn't move.

There's a pause.

It was as if Spencer was the one looking to her, like _she's_ seen the ghost. "H-Hanna...I-"

"Um, ahem."

Hanna's startled— almost forgetting about the man standing there. She jumps a bit, though Spencer isn't fazed as the blonde's eyes snap from hers, to Jordan's, to hers, and back to Jordan.

 _He can't see her..._ She concludes, heart still hammering wildly in her chest.

Meanwhile, the man in front of her frowns. "Spencer? What the h*ll girl? Are you seeing things?" He huffs, clearly impatient at being ignored.

Spencer's eye twitches. She was _really_ starting to not like this guy, and especially not how he was talking to her...sort of girlfriend.

Hanna was still stock still though...remembering...

 _A dream is an experience and an experience is real._

She squeezes her eyes shut tightly and reopens them, only to see the same setting. Definitely wasn't a dream.

"Hey." The blonde's snapped out of her thoughts once more as the man in front of her impatiently reaches forward to snag her wrist— consequently going through the embodied figure he didn't know was there. "I'm talking to y-ah!" He suddenly shouts.

And then without warning, the dark-haired man was being abruptly knocked off his feet by a gust of some unforeseen force, and flung just a few feet away from her into the wet grass underneath them.

"Ugh..."

Spencer's eyes flash a brightly yellowish color.

The action made Hanna unfreeze from her shocked state, wincing at Jordan's distress. Well...not really for the man, but for the previously white and grass stain free t-shirt he'd been wearing.

Though a flash in the corner of her eyes had her head snapping back forward in a way that would make the Flash proud, her attention only placed on one thing...Spencer, the love of her life...Spencer, the love of her life who was _supposed_ to be unconscious. In a _coma_ , more specifically. In Rosewood hospital right now.

"..."

"Hanna?"

The blonde could only blink, couldn't force herself to move or...breath.

"Hanna?" Distantly she could hear her name being called, though the brunette was right in front for her— it was a little hard to hear over her heart racing in her ears.

It was also beginning to be very clear...she was having a panic attack.

Staring up into those chocolate dark eyes, she could see now that Spencer too began to look panicked at her state.

 _Oh no..._

She had to clam down. Now.

"Hanna, I know this is coming as a shock to you. It did to me too, but you have to calm down, sweetie. Just breath for me, Hanna. After me." The brunette instructs, inhaling quickly.

And after nodding vigorously, Hanna does the same before exhaling.

Then they repeat.

Until the blonde had almost completely calmed down.

"Okay...are you okay?" Spencer inquires worriedly, leaning down to get a better look at the blonde's face that was slowly beginning to gain back its color.

Hanna blinks, still not being able to open her mouth and say what she wanted to say...because what in the h*ll was she _supposed_ to say?

"I-" She wasn't about to have a full-blown conversation right outside of her house with possibly just a figment of her imagination that no one else could see. So, she just shakes her head and begins to start towards the house.

Seemingly understanding, Spencer follows her the last few steps. Not once taking their eyes off each other.

...which would be the result of-

"Ah!" Hanna jumps as Spencer suddenly appears beside her inside the house, having completely disregarded the door and going through it.

"Sorry!" The brunette's hands come up defenselessly at the blonde's actions, feeling quite guilty. "Sorry...about that." She clears her throat awkwardly.

"N-no..." The shorter girl assures, despite the still freaked-out look on her beautiful features.

 _That confirms the chill I felt earlier..._ She takes another breath, shutting the door behind her and moves further into the living area.

And after a few beats, Spencer hesitantly follows— nervously going over what she could possibly say in her head.

Though, upon entering- "Hanna, I-"

"C-can you, can we?" Said girl asks her almost warily, cutting her off— though it's the question that causes her to frown in confusion the most.

"I'm sorry...?"

Before either of them could blink, the blonde had already made up the space between them, her arms winding themselves around Spencer into a tight embrace.

"Oof!"

Like she never planned on letting go.

And after getting pass the unexpected action and initial shock, the taller girl quickly wraps her own arms tightly around the blonde's mid-section in return and chuckles happily. "I've been dying to wrap my arms around you again too." She attempts a joke.

"Not funny." She feels, more than hears the other girl murmur into her sheer shoulder.

Speaking of...

Hanna lets out a relived sigh, being in the brunette's arms again felt...well, like home— besides the fact that she was transparent and also felt exactly like how one would imagine touching a ghost would feel, like she was touching her and _not_ at the same time. The touch was light, like something was missing.

With tears streaming down her now rosy cheeks, the blonde hesitantly pulls away but not out of arms length, sniffling. "A-are you...?" She chokes out, looking up into Spencer's dark eyes, the only two things that didn't seem to flicker from translucency.

Spencer hurriedly shakes her head. "No." She exhales, biting her lip. She was _so_ not prepared for this. "No, apparently I'm still in my so-called coma..." She runs a hand through her hair, Hanna watching her every move and still looked to be in disbelief...

"S-so you're not _really_ here?" She questions, slowly lowering herself down on the couch.

This was the second time in under two months that she's seen the brunette right in front of her when she wasn't supposed to be and questioned her own sanity.

Her actions were heartbreaking to Spencer. "No, hey." She goes to kneel in front of the blonde, who avoids her eyes. "I _am_ real." She pauses. "I'm just-my bodies not here...like a ghost sort of thing, though technically I'm not dead so I couldn't..." The brunette begins to trail off, realizing she probably wasn't making things any better, or clearer for that matter.

"Listen." She takes the blonde's chin in her hand, until her love's crystal irises are staring back down into her. "I promise you, you're not crazy." She gives a soft smile...but frowns, when she feels and sees the girl's chin trembling in her hands. "Wh-"

She's cut off as Hanna's arms are being thrown around her again. "This is so...weird." She speaks the first thing that comes to mind, laughing almost deliriously through her tears.

Spencer purses her lips, still in her kneeling position, arms coming around the girl in return. "So...over the shock, then?"

Hanna squeezes her eyes shut tightly, burrowing herself even further into the brunette. "Far from it." She answers.

Though, it causes Spencer to smile. _Same old, Hanna..._

She takes a breath, deciding she probably should explain while the blonde was at least semi-calm. "I've been here with you for weeks, Han. Sort of just...lounging and watching." She outwardly cringes at her own words.

Hanna pulls slightly away from her, quirking an eyebrow.

She shrugs. "What? There wasn't much else for me to do." The brunette stands, opting to sitting beside the blonde on the couch instead. "I don't eat, don't sleep, don't anything anymore. Ghosts get bored too, you know."

"Really?"

And Spencer's sure she's sure that she isn't just imagining the corner of the blonde's lips quirking up into the start of a small smile. "Yeah...and without having to watch for A.D. lurking around every corner..." She shrugs again...though internally she knows they still could never be too sure another "A.D" 3.0 wouldn't show up.

"S-so you've...been here the whole time?" Hanna looks at her again, like she's just told her that she's won a fortune and spent it all on toothpaste.

"Well, yeah..." She sighs, taking a look to her left. "What do you think keeps happening to these?"

Hanna's eyes shifts over to the coffee table, regretfully. "I-I-" She takes her now tear-filled gaze off of the still-full bottle of beer, staring up into Spencer's eyes instead.

"Hanna, I couldn't stand to see you treat yourself like this...a-and if I don't make it-"

"Don't."

Spencer perseveres, placing her hands on her knees and leaning forward. "You have to promise me, you won't turn back to this-"

"NO!" The blonde shouts, quickly standing to her feet. "I can't! I _can't_ , Spencer!" Her arms are waving around madly in front of the brunette to improve her point. "Do you know that I can't even stand the _thought_ of that? Do you have any idea how much I _missed_ you, I can't..." She shakes her head vigorously, staring down at Spencer with so much emotion in her eyes. "Even if you're not real, and I'm just crazy...I'm really, really happy that at least I can see you right n-now..." And now she was shaking.

 _This was all my fault..._

Those four words were left hanging in the atmosphere, not needing to be said. They both were thinking it, just in two totally different ways.

"Woah, hey." Spencer takes note of the girl's shaking hands, and pulls her back down to her on the couch— hugging her to her chest. "I'm sorry, I won't mention it again, but I'm here now, okay?" She runs her hands soothingly up and down the blonde's arms and back. "You didn't do this, it was _my_ choice to go out and look for you...I haven't regretted it for a second and I would do it again in a heartbeat if I had to, because I love you— I couldn't imagine what could have happened to you if I hadn't..." She begins to dally off...but then Hanna's staring up at her with those innocent appearing crystal blue irises of hers, giving her a small sad smile, a _real_ one that showed off her dimples for the first time in weeks— and she's brought back down to Earth again.

"What?" She questions the face warily.

"I love you too..." The blonde responds softly (unusual for her), reaching up to place an even softer kiss upon the brunette's jaw line.

It was the first time either of them had said the words since that night in the barn...which would make sense, because further events after Spencer was pronounced in the state of an unresponsive coma.

And though, apparently she still was... Hanna chose not to think about it at that moment.

The girl in front of her was way too cute to anyways.

The action had caused a bright red and _very_ noticeable blush to spread from Spencer's face to her neck and ears in seconds, as she chuckles uneasily. "Y-Yeah..."

The blonde giggles, playfully pinching at her... _Spencer's_ reddened cheeks. "Awww...babe, are you blushing?" She grins, honestly thinking the brunette was too adorable when appearing bashful.

"Shut up..." The pet name slip only served to darken the tall girl's flushing...skin?

Hanna makes a mental note to ask the brunette why it was that she even could still blush.

"Not so confident now, are we?" She quirks an eyebrow, still leaning against the brunette's frame.

Spencer only glares at her, then playfully pushes her off, though gentle enough.

The blonde laughs, scrunching her nose up as the transparent girl sticks her equally as transparent tongue out at her.

She settles down after a minute or two, and just stares up at the the tall girl. "God, this is so...weird, Spence." She snorts at her own expense. "This is like...The Conjuring-"

"Uh." Spencer immediately protests, an incredulous look on her features.

Hanna raises an eyebrow. "Paranormal Activity?" She tries.

"Hmm..." The brunette shakes her head, face portraying her dislike clearly.

Hanna purses her lips, saying the first things that came to her. "What, Poltergeist? I see dead people?" She inquiries.

"The Sixth Sense." Spencer can't help correct. "And no, I'm not trying to _kill_ you Hanna." She rolls her eyes at the blonde's dramatics. Hanna waves a hand. "This is more like...Danny Phantom meets Casper The Friendly Ghost." She explains, and the blonde's eyebrows furrow.

"What about, Ghost Rider?"

The brunette smirks. "Okay, now you're just naming movie titles with ghosts in them."

"Isn't this what we were doing?"

The girl looked truly confused, and for that Spencer just purses her lips and gives her a half amused look. "Yes. Yes, we were."

"Thought so... "

They stare at each other, then kind of lull into a comfortable silence after a while...

Though, now that question time was over, Spencer had an idea on how to fill it, and find out a couple of details herself while doing so.

"So...um, who was that guy?"

Hanna immediately picks up on the tone of voice and 'subtle' change of subject, though she chooses not to comment on it. " _Guy_?" She questions instead, grabbing onto the brunette's hand— after concluding that she didn't need a reason for it, but just wanted the brunette close.

"Yeah, um...outside." Spencer reciprocates the gesture, squeezing the blonde's hand in hers. "You know, bulky...not _un_ -attractive, I guess..." She avoids the other girl's gaze as she trails off.

And anyone with ears could hear the jealously seeping through her voice.

Hanna smiles.

"His name is Jordan, and he just moved in next door." She answers truthfully, though inwardly she was dying to tease the brunette.

Spencer frowns. "Moved in next door?" Her hand tightens around the blonde's. "So, what? Does he not realize that you're underage? And where is your mom?" It comes out with more jealousy and accusation than she intended. Hanna doesn't think she even realizes.

The blonde full out laughs this time, no longer holding back.

"What?" The brunette's frown deepens. "What's so funny?"

"I just-" Hanna giggles in between, cutting her own self off. "I missed how jealous you get." She announces, grinning and catching her breath.

Spencer gapes at her. "I don't-"

" _And_ how in denial you get when you're pretending not to be." The grin shifts into a small knowing smirk. "My moms out of town until Monday, by the way."

Rolling her eyes, yet smiling a bit, Spencer shakes her head. "So is that-"

 _Cling!_

A noise suddenly goes off from the hall.

Spencer and Hanna's eyes snap in the direction, with lightning speed. Both of them thinking the same thing, danger...and danger usually equals 'A' — but 'A.D.' was dead...right?

 _Cling!_

Hanna lets out a shaky breath...head slowly turning towards her love. "Spence-"

She was gone.

The blonde lets out a small squeak, quickly standing on her feet and looking around the room.

...making the mistake of turning her back towards the direction the strange noise had came from...

Swallowing slowly, a sudden chill ran down her spine. "Spencer?" She quietly calls again, spinning around— but in the process...

"Spencer-" She turns around, her eyes widening, as someone was staring her right in the face. Their hand coming over her mouth just as she was about to scream.

"Sh, sh, sh..." The person soothes gently. "Someone might be in your house."

Spencer.

Blinking, Hanna waits until the brunette's hand leaves her mouth before- "Spencer!" She whisper yells, accusingly. "How-Wh-" She shakes her head, sighing. Wanting to hit her own self, at the same time as the girl in front of her.

But there was another matter at hand...

"Okay, wait. Spencer, why can I see my breath?" She points out, looking at the vapor of her breathing that was mingling with the brunette's own in the air between them. And before that Spencer's hand around her mouth was like...super icy cold.

She could only guess it was the whole...ghostly thing, but she just had to know from the source.

Though...

"Sorry, later." Spencer only whispers back, without so much as the start of an explanation, before the lights suddenly go out.

...and if Hanna thought she was scared before...

The blonde jumps nearly a couple of feet in the air, moving closer to the translucent brunette— who takes her hand and squeezes. "Don't worry, I'm pretty sure that was me."

Hanna's eyebrows raise. "How?" She questions, trying desperately not to let the other girl on to her shaking voice.

"No idea." Comes Spencer's immediate answer, not taking her eyes off the direction of the noises for a second. "Stay here." She instructs, then goes to move forward.

"What!?" Hanna whisper yells, pulling her back. Both girl's trying and failing at not getting deja vu about the whole scenario. "No, you can't-"

"Hanna." Spencer cuts off, leveling her gaze with the blonde's, seriously. "I'm not even visible, what bad could possibly happen?"

Hanna's mouth opens to immediately retort...the snaps back shut.

And the brunette gives her a self-satisfied look.

The blonde crosses her arms over her chest. " _Don't_ say things like that." She rolls her eyes, but then slowly releases the taller girl's slowly warming and almost invisible arm. "Fine." She concedes reluctantly.

And Spencer barely had time to give her a smirk/assuring look, before she was gone.

How the brunette did either of those things, Hanna would never know.

 **...**

 **[** **Five** **Minutes** **Later ]**

Silence.

It had literally been minutes, a total of five minutes to be exact— and Hanna was already biting her nails anxiously, contemplating whether or not to go after the other girl.

Yes, she knew, as Spencer said, she would be fine. She was was probably just having withdrawals at finally getting her back...for how long was the question...but what really could happen to a ghostly form anyway?

 _Unless the Ghostbusters were at the door..._

The blonde chuckles at her own thoughts...then frowns.

 _Oh my god, what if the Ghostbusters really did show up here? But who would call them? I-_

She shakes her head.

 _Seriously, Hanna? The Ghostbusters?_

Emily was right, she really did have to start getting out more...and maybe start taking her education more seriously.

She frowns.

God...she knew she was _definitely_ having Spencer withdrawals now.

"Spencer?" She stands shakily from where she had been impatiently seated on her couch, cautiously walking in the direction she assumed Spencer had materialized to minutes before. "Spencerrrr?" She calls again, with a tinge of whininess in her voice, moving even closer until she was at the very edge of the room.

Silence...

No strange noises.

No responses.

No anythin-

"BOO!"

"EEEEEEE!"

 **A/N: So that's the end of this one, thanks you all for reading. P.S. Sorry if this is a little rushed, it seemed like it when I was writing it. :( :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Eighth Chap! Hope you like it!**

 **Summary: Spencer and Hanna get a visitor, who is it? And what happens when this person picks up Hanna's unusual behavior?**

"Hahahahaha, you should have seen your face!" Spencer's nearly bent over in laughter, literally slapping her knees.

Hanna glares, chest still heaving up and down at the rate of her now racing heart. "You a**!" She hits the brunette, sulking. "I hate you." She crosses her arms, but the taller girl keeps laughing at her.

Spencer quickly brings her close, still grinning. "Oh, you love me..." She raises an eyebrow at the blonde...who then 'reluctantly' uncrosses her arms from her chest, but doesn't return the loving embrace and maintains her glare. So the brunette pouts, bringing out the puppy eyes. "I'm sorry..." She whispers 'sorrowfully'.

And Hanna rolls her eyes, whether or not it was for herself or Spencer was unsaid and unthought about as she gives in— returning the embrace with the smile she tried desperately to oppress on her lips.

Pulling away after a few seconds, Spencer grins down at her. "Now, come on. It's just Emily, and I can't just as well open the door myself, now can I?" She holds up her translucent hand, before grabbing the blonde's in hers.

Hanna had nearly forgotten about that.

She panics, hurriedly halting the brunette in her way to the door. "Wait."

"What's wrong?" Spencer turns to her, concern written all over her face.

"Sh-should I tell her about...?" She gestures at the taller girl's form, chewing her lower lip worriedly.

It was clear that the blonde still wasn't truly convinced that any of this was real. Spencer couldn't blame her.

"Lets just...wait and see, alright?" She counters softly, raising her eyebrows.

And Hanna nods back.

Though as Spencer begins to start towards the door again, she feels the blonde's hand tighten around hers and takes the hint. Stopping once more, she looks down at the shorter girl with a questioning gaze.

"Sorry, I just...I meant to ask you this earlier..." The blonde visibly hesitates, but then: "H-How come you can only touch certain things?"

"..."

Had she been able to feel it properly in this form, Spencer would have probably been breathing hard from how fast her heart would have been racing right then.

"...um, Spencer?"

"Oh." The brunette retorts slowly, inwardly sighing at the feeling of unease that had settled in her chest. "Uh...not certain things, just _you_." She admits, staring directly into the blonde's blue eyes, not trusting herself to look anywhere else but.

Hanna feels her heart drop. "W-why?" She begins to slowly pull her hand out of the brunette's. "I-Is there something-"

"I-I really don't know what it is." Spencer tries to explain the best way she could while reclaiming the girl's hand in hers— because she was just as new at this. "...a-all I know is that since these last couple of weeks, the only human I've ever been able to touch is _you_ , the only human whose ever actually noticed me was _you_ , every time you cry it's like an echo in my eardrums from where ever I am..."

The blonde feels her breathing hitch. But Spencer continues.

"A-And I like to think that maybe..." The brunette sighs, now smiling a bit. "Maybe it's because we're soul mates." She finishes, hoping that her love's reaction wasn't as bad as her mind playing scenarios were.

It wasn't.

A large smile begins to slowly spread across Hanna's face. "Wait, like _soul mates_ , soul mates?"

Smiling back, Spencer nods. "Yeah...soul mates." She repeats, stepping just a bit closer to the blonde and softly stroking her dimpled cheeks.

And then their both leaning in...getting closer...and closer...and-

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

"..." Eyes closing shut in defeat, Spencer sighs.

While, Hanna rolls her eyes at the interruption— though smiling at the look on her love's face, leaves a small kiss to her cheek instead before shifting away.

The brunette's eyes immediately snap open.

"Well if that's true." The blonde yanks on their entangled fingers, and starts to pull them towards the door. "What do you say we go and test this thing out?"

"How?"

Turning towards her, Hanna goes to unlock the door, lowering her voice to only a whisper. "Well, first. Lets see if she can see you too."

And then without warning, the blonde's suddenly opened the heavy door before her— coming face to face with a half concerned, half irritated Emily.

"Nice of you to finally come and open the door, my liege." She says sarcastically, giving a slight bow. "You really need to fix your doorbell, by the way."

Hanna's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

Answering the look she was being thrown, the brunette reaches over and presses down on said appliance.

 _Cling!_

Hanna looks over her shoulder, and subtly makes eye contact with a just as surprised Spencer.

 _Ohhhhh..._ They both share the same thought.

"So, gonna let me in or...?"

The blonde's attention quickly snaps back to her friend. "Oh, yeah..." She opens her door wider for the swimmer to walk through, and as she does so... "Hey, you don't see anything...like out of the ordinary, do you?"

Emily's eyebrows come up. "Um..."

Spencer vanishes, and appears right in front of her.

The brunette shivers. "N-no...but, you really _should_ turn the heat up in here. Geez, planning on creating another Antarctica in here?" She wraps her arms around herself. "I swear if it drops five more degrees, you'll be able to build your very own snowman."

Spencer chuckles, and even Hanna lets out a little laugh.

 _I guess Spencer isn't the only one I've been missing_ The blonde thinks to herself, she had been pushing the rest of her friends away too during the last month...

That was all about to change, she nods for her head at Spencer to proceed.

And inhaling, the tall girl bites her lip in concentration before slowly...slowly inching forward to touch her best friend's arm— well except, Emily's arms quickly spring out from their cross position at the last second...

Hanna starts to let out a sigh of relief when Spencer's hand doesn't halt, instead, going through the swimmer...that was until-

"Ssssss!"

" _What_? What is it?" The blonde asks hurriedly, concerned as the brunette let out a startled cry and quickly retracts her hand.

"I-I don't know, that's never happened to me before..." Spencer answers back, frowning and looking down at her hands. "I mean, I guess going through unanimated objects is one thing...maybe humans that _aren't_ you, are another."

Slowly nodding, Hanna bites the inside of her cheek worriedly— noting even the air around her love was now somehow...wavering before her eyes. She blinks.

 _Yep, still wavering..._

The blonde's so caught up in Spencer and her thoughts that she doesn't notice Emily looking at her like she had just grown three heads.

"Erm...do you wanna, go sit?" The swimmer coughs awkwardly, and directs a thumb in the direction of her living area, and Hanna quickly nods, composing herself.

"Yeah, yeah." She nods, closing the front door. "Lets." She mumbles, gesturing the other girl first.

Emily pauses...then nods, very slow like. "Yeah...lets." She starts forward. "Ow!" She abruptly shouts when she walks passed the blonde, halting.

"What?"

"It just... _something_ shocked me." She frowns, looking down at her arm in confusion.

Hanna's eyes widen, gaze slowly drifting over to Spencer— searching the brunette's dark eyes for answers.

She found none.

Spencer just shrugs back at her— then quickly moves away and beside of the blonde when the swimmer starts to move passed her again, thankfully without any consequences this time.

Watching their best friend leave the room, both girls blow out breaths of air before looking at each other.

 **...**

"So, what's with all this?" Emily gestures towards the seemingly endless amount of empty plates, empty cans, and...the beer bottle on the coffee table, once she takes a seat on the couch. She gives her best friend a side-glance at that last one.

"What?" Hanna counters defensively, arms crossing over her chest.

Spencer winces. In all actuality she hadn't even noticed the mess, but even if she had...she would have hoped she would have been smart enough not to comment on it.

The swimmer quickly puts her hands up. "No, nothing like that. I just-I thought that people who were..." She chooses her next words carefully. " _Missing_ someone...well, eat less." She shrugs, to show that she didn't mean anything by it.

Spencer smiles a bit, holding up two digits. "Two different kinds of people, Em." She falls back on the couch beside the girl, with a casual sigh.

She too had missed, not only Hanna, but their friends also.

Hanna only huffs indignantly, slightly glaring at the swimmer— and then shooting her a quick expectant glance as she moves closer to the couch.

Emily's eyebrows furrow at the slow movement. "Hanna, why don't you just sit down? You know, no offense, but you've been acting very...unusual, lately." She comments worriedly, unknowing of Spencer having to shift away from her in order for Hanna to have a space to sit down beside her and not _on_ her— also so there was less of a chance for the swimmer to accidentally pass through the other brunette.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The blonde retorts, finally sitting, and knowing good and well what her best friend was talking about.

"Really?" Said girl asks slowly. Then her face crumples up into a grimace, lifting herself a bit from the couch and reaching behind her— before removing a fry that she had apparently been sitting on. Falling back down, she throws the fry back down on the coffee table in displeasure. "I beg to differ."

Hanna crosses her legs, resting her chin in hand. "You know, Thomas Jefferson was the first person to introduce and serve french fries to the White House in 1802..." She informs, almost without thought.

"..."

Emily stares at her blankly.

"What?" She lifts her head to look over at Spencer, who has the very same look on her features— then quickly makes the brunette to her left her main focus again, as not to make it obvious. "What?" She reiterates, in her typical "oblivious" way, though she was all too aware of what she had just said.

Blinking vibrantly and inhaling, Emily waves a hand. "Okay, I don't wanna know." She hesitates, looking at her friend before placing a gentle hand on her knee.

Both Spencer and Hanna's gazes snap to the lone appendage, immediately zeroing in on it.

The brunette bites her tongue, while the blonde shifts her eyes back up to the swimmer with a frown.

"Um...Em, if you're trying to hit on me, I honestly don't think this is the best tim-"

"Hanna, I am _not_ hitting on you." Emily quickly cancels out with a roll of her eyes, slipping her hand off the girl's knee. "I was going to ask...how are you?"

Both Hanna and Spencer now make an 'o' expression at where this conversation was going, and tired of not being able to actually see the blonde's facial expression, Spencer leaves her spot on the couch, for seating herself on the coffee table instead— her long legs occasionally brushing the blonde's own, Hanna shooting her a brief glance before both their attentions are back to the now talking Emily.

"...and I know you asked me and the girls to give you a little space since the whole...incident, but I was in the neighborhood and decided to come by and check on you, so...?"

Hanna swallows. "I've been..." She shifts uncomfortably under two gazes.

Because really, she hadn't actually had time to process everything going on. She wanted to be sad, but Spencer was back...and she _also_ wanted to be happy, but at the same time, she couldn't be because the girls didn't know it— and Spencer wasn't actually _back_ , back. "I...I don't know..." She stares up at her friend lost, and could already feel the tears threatening to brim her eyes.

Giving her a sad stare, Emily leans in closer, re-placing the hand on her best friend's knee. "Hey, Spencer _will_ be okay, Hanna." She bites her lip. "And hey, look at you. It's been a month of h*ll for all of us, and you still look like you just stepped out of Vogue magazine." She smiles.

And Hanna laughs. "Okay, _now_ you're definitely hitting on me." She laughs again. And Emily laughs back, shrugging as if to say, she couldn't help it.

Spencer just glares between them, cursing herself for not being born with that easy ability to flirt— that was until, Hanna subtlety places her hand on her own that had been resting on the table, but doesn't let up on looking to Emily.

"No, I'm kidding. But wasn't it you that told me that you and her had just _finally_ expressed the feelings that you've had for each other all these years...?" The swimmer tilts her head to the side with a small smile. "Spence would be an idiot _not_ to come her uptight a** back to us." She squeezes the blonde's knee, attempting to comfort her. "To you."

A single tear slides down Hanna's cheek. "Thank you." Is the only thing she can manage to whisper out, looking over at Spencer.

The brunette only gives her a sad little smile back. "Yes, Spencer would be." She takes her spot next to the blonde on the couch again, leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss to her head.

No matter how light and faint it felt, due to the brunette's state— it always felt like home to Hanna, and she realizes, it always would.

"Tell her."

Spencer's voice snaps her out of her peaceful reverie. The brunette gesturing over to Emily.

"What?" She turns to her love completely, to the swimmer's confusion anyway— and unknowingly giving herself away. _"Now?"_

"Uh, Hanna?"

"Why not?" Spencer shrugs, squeezing the blonde's hand lovingly. Hanna fighting off the urge to lean into her, and both of them completely ignoring the bewildered Emily.

"Okay." She nods, then finally turns to the swimmer with a serious look. "We need to talk..." She chews down on her lower lip. "Could you possibly...call up the other girls right now, to come here?"

Not blinking, and still staring uneasily, Emily nods frantically. "Y-Yeah, sure. That's probably for the best, and they'll be happy to hear from you, everyones been such a mess." She pulls her phone out and begins typing, then stalls, glancing back up the blonde. "Um..." She peers around, as if sensing something. "...a-are you _sure_ everything is okay?"

Turning her head and smiling thinly, Hanna squeezes the soft hand in hers, a loving twinkle in her eye and a mirthful feeling in her heart.

"Not my _worst_ day."

Spencer grins.

Maybe sometimes holding on _does_ do more damage than letting go...except when it doesn't.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ninth Chap!**

 **Summary: How do the girls react to finding out about Spencer? Will they believe her?**

 **[ One Hour and A Half Later ]**

"S-So...you're telling us that...t-that you can _see_ , Spencer?"

"Yes."

Hanna fights the urge to roll her eyes.

They had been going at this for almost half an hour now, and as much as she loved her group of friends— they really needed to just trust her sometimes, just because she was _Hanna_ , didn't mean she simply walked around without a clue 24/7. And she especially wouldn't just make something up like this.

She sees the others still glancing at her skeptically, all of them being there, even Alison back from her trip. All but the guys were invited, she hadn't wanted to stir up any extra unwanted trouble amongst them...that was _if_ the girls didn't believe her.

"Hanna..." She hears Aria start from the armchair to her right, her tone soft and motherly. And this time the blonde actually did roll her eyes. "I know that we all haven't really been...around, this pass month, but if you need someone to talk t-"

"No." She interrupts, just as condescendingly. "I don't need anyone to talk to, _Aria_ , I need you guys to trust me on this..." She trails off, looking around at all of them— Emily sitting to her left, Alison right beside her, and Aria the farthest away on her right. Only Alison looked as though she wanted to believe her, the other two just looked as though they thought she was unstable all of a sudden. "Come _on_ , guys. I'm not crazy. Why won't you just believe me?"

"Well, we're sorry Hanna, but it's a little hard to believe that you suddenly see our friend. That's in a _coma._ I mean she's not even dead." Emily, the ever so blunt friend explains.

Hanna's shoulders slump. "You know what? If you guys were really my best friends-" She stands from her seat, her arms waving manically. "You would believe me on this!" She shouts frustratedly, striding across the room.

"Hey...don't stress yourself out about this." Spencer's voice comes from directly behind her, and she feels gentle hands on her shoulders. "They'll have to believe you eventually..."

"Do they, Spence?" She whispers, placing a hand over the brunette's transparent ones and leaning into her just a little. "What if you don't ever come out of this coma? Then, what? The girls won't ever believe me, and _you're_ comatose for life."

It wasn't a question.

And Spencer didn't treat it as one. She maintains her silence, not knowing what to say— and was there anything _to_ say to that?

She absolutely loathed not being able to cheer the blonde up...

"Hanna-"

"Spencer?" A third voice chimes in, calling her own name. And it _wasn't,_ Hanna.

...it was Alison.

"Um..." She quirks an eyebrow, it wasn't as though the blonde would actually hear her if she responded.

"Spencer?" The blonde calls out with caution again anyway, despite the others staring at her like she had lost it.

Steadily leaning back off of Spencer, Hanna realizes that out of the three, the other blonde had the most reasons to believe that someone could actually see people that 'aren't' there.

"What should I...?" The translucent brunette looked from her love, to her best friends staring around the room wildly as if trying to sense her, and then back to the blonde.

"I-I..." Hanna shrugs, looking up at her. "I honestly didn't think we'd get this far." Her eyes reflect the worry back into the taller girl's own— though it was a happy feeling to know that Alison of all people had her back...they were still a bit on the outs, but slowly mending their friendship with _some_ rough patches along the way.

She watches her friend's actually put in an effort to trust her after the blonde. Two _was_ a team after all...but now what were her and Spence to do?

"Okay, I think I have an idea." She hears said girl speak from behind her, Hanna turning around just in time to see her vanish from her eyesight.

The blonde hastily turns her head around, and watches the girl appear across the room from her. "Don't...panic, okay." She speaks slowly, and Hanna isn't too sure if she's talking to her, the girls, or herself.

Not that she had any time to question it anyway, the brunette had already reached out a single finger and placed it alongside her mother's vase that was _thankfully_ plastic— then very slowly began to tilt over the object, adding one finger after another and another.

"Guys..." Hanna directs her friend's attention that same way, wincing at the way her lover's face screwed up painfully as she did so.

The others watch in anticipation, breathing labored as the vase begins to lift and slowly tilt 'itself' over in front of their eyes...yet, just as soon as the object hit the floor-

 _Ping!_

Everyone of them are nearly jumping out of their skin, and were on their feet in seconds.

"Is it me, or did it just drop fifteen degrees in here?"

"So _that's_ what I felt earlier?"

"I reckon they believe you now..." Spencer speaks up suddenly, from beside her, causing the blonde to startle. "Sorry."

Hanna shakes her head. "Don't be...b-but I guess so..." She speaks freely, staring back at their friends who were staring at her as though they'd just seen...well, a ghost. She quickly latches onto the brunette's arm. "Also, _please_ don't do that to yourself again." She notices the same staticky air waves coming off the taller girl she did when her hand had accidentally went through Emily earlier.

And though, the electric didn't have the same effects on her as it did the swimmer, she sees Spencer beginning to move away from her anyways.

"Wh..." The blonde longed to go over and insure she wasn't hurt, but at the way the brunette was coaxing her to stay where she was, she made a guess that it wasn't too safe. "Are you okay?" She worriedly inquires.

And after Spencer nods shakily and clenches at her side, she takes herself a seat across the room from them. "Y-yeah...I-I just can't believe that actually worked." She says, cursing herself for forcing the vase over at the same time as priding herself at succeeding.

Taking a breath, Hanna decides to give the brunette her space and reluctantly retreats to her seat on the side of the room that her shell shocked friends were on.

"Oh my god..." Emily speaks up, amazed as the blonde reclaimed the spot beside her. All of them having sat back down at this point. "She's _actually_ here isn't she?"

Hanna shoots her look, and so do the others.

"I-I mean, not that I wasn't at least _attempting_ to believe you before when you said it, but...with everything going on, I just didn't..."

"Don't worry about it, Em." She didn't take too much offense to it, in fact she felt a bit smug.

Aria turns towards her also, her hands clasped sheepishly in her lap. "Y-yeah..I apologize too, Han. Just..is she _still_ here? Right now?"

The blonde nods surely, crossing her legs. "Yes..." The others go to open their mouths. "And before you ask, she's there. Sitting on the chair." She points directly at Spencer's eye level so that the girls weren't confused and smiles a bit at the deer and headlights look the brunette sported, suddenly having the other's actual gazes set on her and not _through_ her.

 _Um, well this is awkward..._ "I feel like a caged zoo animal, here." Spencer sits up straight, giving a nervous smile. "Uh, hey weirdos." She waves, smirking a little— and though the others couldn't hear her, Hanna could clearly and she smiles.

"Spence..." She says, softly.

The brunette shrugs, now feeling somewhat enthused at finally being acknowledged and seen by her friends, even if she was just being 'seen'. "Have to have some fun with them." Suddenly being translucent and ghost-like wasn't the worst thing.

...and she planned to take full advantages of it.

Hanna quirks an eyebrow. "What are you...?" She doesn't get to finish, because Spencer's hands are now coming up to cup over her mouth and-

"Hey lovebirds, listen up!"

"Hanna, what's going on?"

"What's happening, Han?"

The others recognize her eyes had widened, at what? They had no idea.

"Is it, Spenc-"

"Emily! Alison is in love with you too!"

"..."

Alison's breath hitches. "Oh my god, did you guys feel that?" She shutters a couple of seconds later, almost instinctively latching on to a certain brunette's all too willing hands.

Hanna gapes, and for a second she forgets...and she actually thinks her friends may have heard that one...

But they hadn't.

Because their still staring at _her_ , like she had all the answers.

"It was... _nothing_ , guys." She mutters, slightly glaring over at her lover, who only smirks. She rolls her eyes, with a small smile of her own.

"Okay, this is getting too weird." Aria abruptly stands. "How do we _really_ know she's here?" She was freaking out.

The blonde's eyebrows furrow. "Wh-Aria, we just-"

"No, no. I can't. I can't." The little brunette begins moving towards the area of the room Hanna had directed to before, and points. "If Spencer is really here, tell us something only Spencer and one of us would know." She demands.

And now, the others are looking to her skeptically again too.

Hanna sighs. _Oh great...back to square one, did they not just see a vase pick itself up and fall over on its own?_ She glances back over to Spencer, who looks as if she's half thinking and half annoyed at her friend's doubt.

"Tell them that...well, that..."

"How about your secret love for the show, 'America's Next Top Model'?" The blonde shrugs nonchalantly, answering for the brunette.

Spencer's eyes widen instantly.

"Im sorry, _what_?" Emily blurts out, a mixture between very much amused and shocked.

"Seriously?" Alison's next, much more amused than the brunette...who's hand she was still holding.

Yet, Aria still looks on, unbelieving.

And Spencer...she face palms. "Hanna...that's just something _we_ know, that's not really going to help anything."

Hanna winces. "Right...woops."

The brunette purses her lips. "Okay...tell Ar: My father never actually let me spend that two-hundred dollars for shaving his sideburns and leaving that scar."

" _What_?" She hears her love respond back to her, incredulously. " _I've_ never heard that story before." She frowns, with slight envy— and Spencer smiles victoriously at succeeding in her task.

"That's the point." She raises her eyebrows, expectantly.

...and Hanna only stares for a moment, then- "Um, Spence says that "her father never let her spend the two-hundred dollars for shaving his...eyebrows?" She turns back towards her lover in question.

"Sideburns." The brunette corrects, assuringly.

"Right, for shaving his sideburns and leaving a scar..." The blonde trails off, turning and looking towards her now almost completely still friend. "Does that mean anything to you?"

Aria just stares, warily. Awestruck, even.

"I'll take that as a yes." The blonde mutters after a beat. "So-"

"How did you...wait, where is the scar?"

"Just below his left ear." She answers immediately, having Spencer retell the whole tale to her where she sat.

The tiny brunette gapes. "Oh...my god." She covers her mouth. Emily and Alison look on bewildered. "Guys, she's really here. She _has_ to be."

"Another tidbit for your blowing minds." Hanna speaks recommences, and instantly three heads are snapping in her direction in shameless intrigue. "A certain genius once said to me, "Something real is actually existing as a thing or occurring in fact. Therefore, it wouldn't make sense to argue on whether or not Spence is here and real..."

Their mouths drop.

"You actually remember that?" Spencer drops suddenly into the seat closest to her, which was on another couch to her right, right beside Aria. Everyone shivers, _especially_ Aria.

Nevertheless. "Yep." Hanna sprouts, obviously proud. " _And_ , I actually understand some of it now." She smiles.

Spencer smiles. "That's my girl."

"..."

...by now, not that either one of _them_ noticed, the rest of their friends in the room looked between the two spots, floored— because that did sound exactly like something Spencer would say...and Hanna, for once, _actually_ listened to the older girl's advice.

Hanna eventually turns towards them, watching their gazes flicker in bewilderment.

"What?"

 **... ...**

Reflecting back, both Hanna and Spencer thought that was probably one question the blonde shouldn't have asked.

"Can she still eat?"

Emily's question.

Which was followed up by a no— that was followed up by a why?

Something Hanna demonstrated by feeding Spencer one of the twizzlers she just happened to have laying around— and as anticipated, the long vine had (disturbingly so) went straight through the brunette's transparent form and fell right to the floor.

...a weird experiences for all of them.

 _Hanna_ , because she witnessed it.

 _Spencer_ , because well...that much was obvious-but painless.

And the other girls, because they had watched the vine stall in _mid-air_ for about a half second, before it had fallen.

"Ask her how it feels being sort of a ghost?"

"And why is she suddenly a 'ghost' anyway? And _here_?

"Does she have any super powers?" Emily asks last...a bit _too_ excitedly. And yes, she did receive some looks... "...what?"

"Okay." Hanna waves a hand through the air. "Remember guys, please one question at a time." She turns towards Spencer. "First question, Spence?"

"Right, well..." The brunette shrugs. "Firstly, to be perfectly honest, it kinda feels like being highed up on pills...uh, again." She sees the look on her lover's face, and pauses briefly. " _Not_ like that, it just has the same, er, outwardly effects, but other than the rest of me seems totally fine. It was seriously like a day or two before I even realized I was...like this." She takes a deep breath, staring down at the floor in front of her. "Secondly, no I have no idea why I'm like this or even here...and lastly, I don't know about any super powers, but I do have some pretty epic walking through door and wall skills, along with some other things I'm still working on..." She finishes, glancing up warily at her love— who seemed as if she were contemplating on whether or not to also begin interrogating her...

But she doesn't.

The blonde only blinks. "You want me to repeat _all_ that?" She inquires instead.

Something Spencer was very much internally grateful for. She smiles, leaning forward in the armchair. "Should I?" She teases.

And Hanna's eyes narrow, but she turns towards their patiently waiting group of friends anyway.

"Well?"

The blonde sighs. "Well, Spence says that she..."

 **...**

 _"What are you going to do now? About being in your coma?"_

 _"It would probably be best to just wait it out, I guess...maybe do some research."_

 _"She says it would probably be best to wait and research."_

 _"But, how?"_

 _"Well..."_

Question after question continued, and Hanna couldn't help being a bit fascinated and curious herself, which was one of the main reasons for her letting the interrogation go on for as long as it did— that was until she had gotten tired of relaying back in forth for everyone...

She sighs, sinking back into the soft cushions behind her with a sense of relief.

Now she understood how Melinda Gordon felt.

At least the girl's visit had went smoothly enough— well, besides one incident where Aria had nearly walked right through a distracted Spencer, not to mention the fact that people _kept_ unknowingly cutting the brunette off.

Spencer sounds off her own sigh, taking a seat beside the blonde and dropping her head in her lap.

The action, giving said girl several small tingles on her thigh, an almost ticklish feeling.

"Ugh...that is the absolute worse part of this whole situation." The brunette groans, burying her face into the girl's stomach.

"Really, Spence?" Hanna giggles. "The _worst_?"

"Oh, babe." Spencer turns over, so that she was staring up at her. "You know I didn't mean-"

"Babe, huh?" The blonde smirks.

The entities eyebrows furrow. "What?"

"Oh, nothing..." Hanna only hums her happiness, running thin fingers through dark tresses. "Sooo...the girls told me that you went MIA after my kidnapping."

Spencer flinches.

The blonde instantly moves a comforting hand down her flat abdomen. "I'm sorry, you don't-"

"No, um..." Spencer tangles their fingers with a squeeze, her gaze flickering downward. "I did...sort of wander out on my own. I stayed at the Radley for a day or two, researching. Then, forced myself to drop little hints for the other's, before going out to find you..." She glances back up, her dark eyes suddenly changing character. "Surprised I didn't run into your 'oh-so affectionate' neighbor out there, when I came here to check up on your mom."

Hanna rolls her eyes, smiling a bit. "Wait, why were you checking up on my mom?"

"Well, I was making sure 'A.D' wasn't planning anything for her too."

"Aww..." The blonde coos— but the brunette only scrunches her nose up cutely.

"So is that, like, his only deal? That he's a total perv?"

She was still on the topic of Jordan, the creep. Of course.

Hanna snorts. "Yes, and before you ask, no he hasn't tried anything with me and I haven't told my mom, but I _have_ told the girls— I think the last time he did anything remotely related to 'trying' anything with me, I told him off and Emily _and_ Toby were nice enough to scare the crap out of him."

"Really?" Spencer can't help but snicker. "Ha, I knew there was a reason I kept those two around."

Hanna laughs. "Yeah...he's not really my type anyway, I'm more into tall and nerdy, brunette's." She leans in close.

And Spencer reciprocates, grinning— until soft pink lips capture her own in a supreme moment of utter bliss. "Mmm..." She hums into the kiss, enjoying every second.

Hanna shutters when the brunette's tongue enters her mouth, she wasn't the only one enjoying this immensely. _Everything_ was exactly the same as before...well, not all the same, seeing as Spencer was now very much translucent— but other than that, all things were definitely the same (their first kiss would be etched into her memory forever).

...but one _particular_ aspect stood out to her the most.

She pulls away slowly, giggling lightly when Spencer's eyes seemed to open crossed eyed. "Was that good for you?" She breaths out, lovingly.

Hanna smiles, just as lovingly— if not, more. "You still taste like cinnamon." She muses softly, one hand on the brunette's cheek and the other gently stroking her nose with singular digit.

Spencer snorts, and Hanna allows her to sit up so that they weren't in such in awkward position to look at each other. "What?" She smiles.

The blonde shakes her head. "I-I remember, before you...you know, our first, _and last_ kiss together, you tasted _surprisingly,_ like cinnamon." She answers truthfully— and Spencer scoots closer.

"Well that's..." She tries to think of a sensible reason for it, but can't. "Actually, I don't know why you taste that. But hey, if it works."

Hanna grins, remembering a glorious time when she used to shovel in about twelve cinnamon buns a day. She begins to lean in. "Oh...it _definitely_ works." She moans when her lips suddenly meet her lover's, the brunette having quickly closed the distance between them.

The kiss went on for— well a very long time, before Spencer's finally first to pull away.

"I love you." She states simply, slightly tinging red.

Hanna gives her a small peck. "I love you too..." She breaths. "And had I known you'd ever kiss me like that, I would have said it sooner." She says shamelessly, grinning suggestively.

Spencer's eyebrows raise, boldly. "Is that so?" She re-joins their hands, that been-since separated during the whole hands-on experience of their make-out session.

"Yes, that is so." Hanna bites her lower lip, eyeing the brunette up.

Spencer bites her own lips— then proceeded to burst into laughter.

"Spencer!" The blonde reprimands, lightly pushing her, but smiling anyways.

"What? I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm just not use to..." She trails off, breaking their hands, and wringing her own together.

"To?" Hanna's eyebrows furrow, now a little concerned.

"To, well... _this_." Spencer gestures between them, a bit timidly.

But, Hanna's concern is immediately abolished. "Well, you better get used to it, Hastings." She states simply, leaning against the brunette's lean body and closing her eyes. It was getting late.

Unbeknownst to her of course, Spencer smile adoringly from above her. It was true that her and Hanna's bond was never overly excessive in the 'lovey-dovey' category. With their almost constant bantering, they were more like...old married couple stage— but that didn't mean they couldn't still do both.

She chuckles, wrapping one arm around the blonde's slumped shoulders. "Hey, imagine me lifting you earlier. What do you think the girl's reactions would be then?"

She was pleased with just the thought of one of them fainting from seeing the blonde look as if floating in mid-air right in front of their eyes.

Lifting her head slightly, the younger girl just gives her a 'seriously?' look.

"What? It would have certainly been less painful then pushing over that vase."

Hanna begins to open her mouth-

"Don't." The brunette wags a finger. "You even dare say anything about you being 'fat', and how it would still be painful." She chastises— and the blonde gapes, before bringing a hand over her heart.

"You know, a part of me would have been insulted if I weren't actually about to say that."

Spencer smiles. "Well I'm glad I know you so well then." She leans in and pecks her lips, before resting her chin on her head as the blonde goes back to fully leaning against her. "And you're not fat, you're beautiful..." She stares into space, not taking note of her lover's huge smile.

 **...**

"So..." Hanna clears her throat uncomfortably, as she pulls back the sheets of her bed. "What are you going to do while I'm sleeping?" She inquires to a spaced-out looking Spencer, who stood awkwardly in the middle of her room.

Make no mistake, Hanna Marin was _not_ a prude. It wasn't as if she hadn't done things before with guys. But it was just that... _Spencer_ made her nervous, something she'd thought she'd never actually feel.

"Oh, um...I guess, I'll just do as I have been and sit here..." The brunette shifts closer on her feet. "I-I mean if that's alright with you?"

The blonde quickly nods, getting into bed. "Yeah, yeah. Of course, Spence...we don't have to make this weird or anything..." _At least I'm not the only one_

"No." Spencer begins to shake her head, adamantly. "No, we don't." She gives off a nervous smile, before climbing into bed after her and taking up the left side.

Awkward silence...

"O- _kay_ , well I'll just..." The younger girl gestures, beginning to turn over and face away from the brunette- "Wait, um." Her eyes flicker back up to darker ones. "Do you like...want the lights off or...?

"Um, it doesn't really matter. Apparently I have the ability of night vision now, so..."

Hanna nods slowly. "Right...well, could you...?"

One blink from Spencer, and the lights were are out.

"Um, thanks..." The blonde mumbles, both parties wondering how things had suddenly gotten this awkward between them.

Silence.

 _Again._

"Okay." The younger girl clears her throat. "Well, don't go biting me in my sleep or anything." She smiles at her own joke, lightening the situation just slightly.

Spencer's eyebrows crease. "Uh...I think you're referring to vampires, Han." She points out— and the blonde sends her a slight look. "But hey, I'll _try_ not to." She shoots back a small smile, her hands raised in surrender.

Hanna smiles softly back, before reaching over and squeezing the brunette's hand in her lap. "That's all I ask." She responds, before slowly turning over and snuggling up in her sheets. "M'night, Spence..." She murmurs, tiredly.

Spencer's own smile softens. "Night, beautiful."

"..."

Sighing, the brunette rests her head against the headboard behind her and stares into the looming darkness in front of her.

It had gotten pretty boring doing this for the last three weeks, but it _was_ pretty peaceful— on top of giving her time to think through things...

How in the world was she going to get herself to wake up from her stupid coma?

 **A/N: Thanks For Reading! If you like it, please: Favorite. Follow. Review. ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hope You Enjoy! Two more chapters up very soon.**

 **Summary: Hanna, ghost Spencer, the other girl's, and Rosewooed high school. What events could they possibly get themselves into? Read to find out ;)**

"Not even a look to give you away, really Spence? I always get 'the look' from girls."

"Hanna, not all girls who are into other girls— are into _you_."

"You-"

" _I_ , obviously don't count."

"Fine...well, Paige gave me 'the look'...you know, before the whole her and Emily thing. Even, _Maya_ gave me it— but noooo, Spencer Hastings was too good for the look."

"I wasn't too good for the look, Hanna. I was too _terrified_ that you'd see me and drop me as a friend forever."

"Oh...well, I haven't. And still, it's so weird. I mean, I never even got a single vibe from you. Not once!" The blonde abruptly shouts, throwing her hands up into the air. "Well, besides your clothes of course. But that's just-" She begins to ramble.

" _Hanna_ , Hanna. Calm down." Walking beside her, Spencer quickly places an arm over the shorter girl's shoulders.

They _were_ walking through the school parking lot after all, but thankfully they were there early so there wasn't much people around to see the blonde very feverishly talking to herse-

"Wait, what's wrong with my clothes?" She suddenly halts them, frowning.

Hanna bites her lip, quickly scanning her lover's outfit, before looking back up at her. "Oh nothing, Spence." She shrugs, and they continue walking. "Loooots of straight girls wear beanies, blazers, and sometimes _ties_." This time it's her turn to halt them both, eyebrows raised. "Okay, seriously, Spencer? _Emily's_ style is less obvious."

Spencer glares.

And the blonde backs off. "Just sayin'." She ducks underneath the tall girl's arm as she opens the door for her. "Thank you." She offers quietly, with a smile back at the brunette.

Spencer winks with her own smile to show that she wasn't too upset with the pretty blonde. "Yeah, yeah." She sidles up comfortably beside the other girl, noting only a couple of people in the hallways.

"So." Hanna leans closer, purposefully bumping into her. "Have you met any more ghostly friends, yet?" She wiggles her fingers in a weird creepy motion.

The brunette quirks an eyebrow at that. "No...actually, i'm pretty sure I'm in a state they call limbo. You know, where I'm sort of caught in between, er..."

Hanna raises both eyebrows, keeping her voice low. "What?" She questions, stopping at her locker.

The tall girl clears her throat. "Um, life and death..." She scratches the back of her neck, watching the blonde pause at putting her combination in.

"Oh." Hanna simply lets out after a second or so, swallowing thickly. "That's...that's very informative." She continues opening her locker up and taking books out.

Spencer sighs. It was _such_ a sore subject. "Hanna, I-"

"You know what, Spence. Lets just not talk about it, okay?" The girl abruptly closes the door of the locker shut and spins towards her at the same time, causing her blonde tresses to rise and fall over her shoulders.

She had been doing that a lot lately, Spencer concluded. Avoiding their situation.

And still...

"Yeah." The brunette waves a hand. "Whatever you want."

 _But we're going to have to talk about it at some point..._

It goes unsaid, but they both knew what she was thinking.

Hanna nods curtly. "Good." She spins around on her heels, pressing forward. "Now, for the reason why we're here so god*mn early." She mutters bitterly, and Spencer chuckles.

The blonde really did love her sleep.

So, when Aria called her up that same morning and asked if she could kindly grab the art supplies from her locker and return it, before their teacher showed up because she wouldn't be able to make it early enough...it did _not_ go over well.

Spencer transpires behind her lover, watching her huff over putting their friend's combination in after her own.

Thankfully, she had managed to convince the blonde to do the tiny brunette the small favor...well, in return for her coming to school with her that day.

Which was totally not in the brunette's itinerary.

She was practically a _ghost_ for goodness sakes.

"I can't believe I'm here. Hanna, how are we even supposed to communicate all day when no one can see me?"

"Very _discreetly_." Hanna pops open her friend's locker with relief, taking the various paint buckets and brushes out, pouting over at Spencer who seemed to be stuck in between a scoff and laugh.

She wished more in this moment than ever that the brunette could provide her the help she needed.

Okay...maybe that was a bit dramatic, but still.

She groans. "Why does your weird object touching thing have to be selective?" The blonde complains, struggling with the art supplies in her arms as her lover shuts the locker for her.

"Sorry, I don't make the rules babe." Spencer follows after the shorter girl as she begins walking. "Your pout is very cute, by the way." She teases — and Hanna merely sends a glare her way. "What? I never got to say it when we were only friends..." She shrugs.

And Hanna's glare softens... "Fine. You get away with it this time, Hastings." She lowers her voice as two students walk by, throwing them a false smile. "Only because your pout is _soooo_ much cuter." She grins for real this time, over at the brunette— who instantly frowns. "I didn't know you were such a softy, Spence."

"I'm not..." The taller girl crosses her arms stubbornly, doing just that. "And I was _not_ pouting."

"Mhm..."

 **... ... ...**

"So...?" Hanna sits atop an empty desk in the equivalently empty art room before the first bell rings for school to start, absentmindedly twirling a lock of blonde hair between her fingertips.

An action the brunette standing in front her always thought was cute, but...

She removes the shorter girl's hand from her hair, interlocking both of their's instead.

It was a little too..."true" blonde.

"Um..." She receives a questioning stare in return for it. "What was that?"

Spencer simply shrugs. And Hanna hums thoughtfully.

"You know, Caleb used to do that to me too."

"Greaaat, well in that case, carry on..." Spencer whisks a hand through the air, much to the blonde's amusement.

How she hadn't noticed the brunette's dislike for the boy before, she would never know.

"Subtle, Spence." She smirks, squeezing their fingers. "But, speaking of Caleb-" And Spencer's already mid-eye roll. "Something... _weird_ may have happened a couple of weeks ago..."

"Define weird?"

"Well..." Hanna winces at her own hesitation, because she could already see the taller girl trying desperately not to jump to conclusions, she quickly corrects herself. " _Nothing_ like that, Spencer...h-he well, er, he came to me a-and asked me-"

"Oh my god." And now Spencer's on full out panic mode. "Did he ask you to _marry_ him?" She blurts out, obviously not thinking clearly— but they _were_ in their senior year after all. Wasn't that when guys start to ask girls to marry them? "He did didn't he?"

Hanna gapes, and barely manages to sputter out a- " _What!?_ " She begins to scoot closer on the desk she was on. " _No_ Spencer, just let me-"

"C-cause, I could totally ask you to marry me too."

And the blonde's eyes widen at this, because right now her love sounds completely crazy...and the fact that she was actually beginning to get down on one knee-

Hanna shakes her head, snapping herself out of her shock induced daze. "Woah! Wait." She quickly reaches down, pulling the brunette to her feet. "Spencer what are you-" She looks down at the taller girl, incredulous, and was relieved that the brunette looked almost equally as shocked at her own actions. "I love you, but we're only _seventeen_ , okay?"

Spencer quickly nods, clearly still shocked as she was tense and a bit embarrassed— _that_ Hanna could tell from the way she was shifting from one foot to the other and clenching and unclenching her hands.

The blonde quickly grabs hold of them both, pulling the brunette closer so that she was standing in between her legs. "A-and also you're sort of a ghost at the moment..." She says, pressing a soft, yet sure, kiss to the other girl's mouth...which was still pretty weird, but the good kind of weird.

She slowly opens her eyes just to see the brunette with the same expression, peering down at her with uncertainty.

"And _no_ , Caleb did not ask me to marry him." She continues with soft features. "I can assure you if he had, I wouldn't have said yes...trust me."

That was it.

 _Trust me_

She almost instantly watches Spencer relax at those words, though her body language didn't waver. So, she continues again...

"What he _did_ ask, is if I was okay, if I needed anything...if _you_ were okay..."

" _Me?"_ By her facial expression, it was clear the brunette was just as surprised as she initially was.

"I know, I know. But he really asked, I swear. He even offered to...er, comfort me..." At this Spencer could feel her temperature rising, and it must've showed. "Which of course, I declined." The blonde quickly shoots down, calming her lover's emotions that had literally been coming off from her in waves again. They really needed to talk about that, but... "He was just trying to do what he _thought,_ I may have wanted at the time, to feel better."

"Right..."

Silence.

"Good, that was it. And new rule: We let each other finish sentences from now on. Cool?" Hanna hastily fires out, an attempt to cover the awkward pause.

"Uh, yes. That would be wise." Spencer more than gladly agrees, sighing as she moves closer and rests her hand upon the blonde's warm cheek...so much more different than her own now.

"Great..." Hanna lets out a misplaced giggle. "I can't believe you were going to ask me to _marry_ you!" She giggles, like it was the most ridiculous notion.

"Hey, don't knock it."

...apparently, Spencer had different thoughts.

The blonde's giggling abruptly stops. "Wait...what?" She practically squeaks, her eyebrows raised really high...like near comically high, along with her eyes widened.

Spencer merely shrugs, though her hand slowly moves away from the girl's face. "What? I'm just saying it's not that horrible of a thought." Dark brown and loving eyes began to drift away. "...is it?

Hanna blinks. Once. Twice. Her heart beating irregularly in her chest. "N-no, it's not." Truthfully, it was way too early in whatever it was that they had...but she _had_ thought about it once or twice. What else was there to think about when your 'could have been' new lover was lying in a coma? She thought of her and Spence in all sorts of situations...in _all_ sorts of situations. The blonde uncomfortably clears her throat. "Not at all." She gives the brunette a small smile...

And Spencer chews down on her lower lip, nodding slowly. "Right, ahem, but of course— like you said before, we're only seventeen, so that's...that's probably wayyy." She uses a meaningless gesture. "Way in the future."

At the words, a grim thought crosses Hanna's mind, one that had been badgering the h*ll out of her for a day or two now. "Yeah, plus, you haven't even asked me to be your girlfriend yet so..." She trails off, trying to sound as casual, yet indicating as she could.

"..."

Spencer blinks. "What?" She sounds truly confused, as if it hadn't even occurred to her— and Hanna begins to feel herself frown, before-

"Ha."

The two jump, as there is an amused snicker from the doorway.

"Geez, that must have been the most awkward conversation I've ever heard— and I only heard half of it. That was just a whole lot of unpleasant, to _watch_."

"And enters, Emily..." The blonde's voice floats throughout the room sarcastically as she slides off the top of the desk and Spencer pulls back. "What's up?"

Rolling her eyes, the brunette girl in question carefully closes the door shut behind her before turning towards her best friend. "Han, you have got to be more careful in public, I originally came in here to see who the _crazy_ girl was, talking to herself."

This time, Hanna was the one to roll her eyes.

"And Spencer wherever you are, don't encourage her!" The swimmer continues, shouting and glancing around weirdly...one would think _she_ was the crazy one.

"Would you like to inform her that I am not up in the atmosphere, nor am I deaf?" Spencer holds a finger to her left ear.

Hanna snorts, before placing her own finger to her chin in thought. "You know, actually Em. Some studies show that talking to yourself improves task performance, keeps focus, _and_ benefits thinking and perception."

"..."

She receives two looks of equally blank stares.

"What?"

"...O-kay, this is like the third time you've spieled some random statistic or fact this week." The swimmer in front of her furrows her eyebrows, working her way closer. "Have you been channeling your inner dork, or something recently ?"

The blonde raises a single eyebrow. "What-"

"And by inner dork, I mean: Spencer Hastings." Emily continues, crossing her arms, and giving the girl a pointed look.

Hanna bites her tongue to keep the laugh in, whilst Spencer gapes in mild offense and just a bit of amusement herself.

"B*tch." She mumbles under her breath, crossing her own arms— though the other brunette couldn't see her, of course.

"Well?"

And now the blonde is blushing...and Spencer's focus is fully on her.

"Um, p-possibly..." Hanna fiddles with her thumb and forefingers, sheepishly. "I've just really missed her, okay?" She whines, pouting at the swimmer's now grinning face— made even worse, because she knew Spencer was _right there_ beside her.

The brunette would surely get a kick out of this.

"Awww...babe..." The blonde finally looks over, and sees Spencer smiling down at her.

She rolls her eyes. "Whaaaaat?" She attempts to frown— but when the tall brunette's arms wrap her up into a loving embrace, encasing her from her side with her knees bent only slightly so that their wrapped fully around waist, she can't help grinning.

"Spence..." She admonishes, pushing against the brunette's shoulder playfully.

"Hanna Banna, missed me. You missed me..." Spencer amusingly sings into her ear, holding her even closer.

"Spence, please-"

"So, what did you read?"

The blonde let's out a groan— and Emily gives her a questioning look. She holds up a finger, pulling out of her lover's arms to turn and face her.

"You _know_ , I missed you. Though _now_ , I'm having a hard time trying to remember why." She raises her eyebrows.

Spencer isn't fazed. "The book?"

Hanna huffs, "It was "Life & Communication For Dummies", by-"

"Oh my god, you actually read that. We all thought Spencer gave that to you as a gag gift."

"Shut _up_ , Emily." The blonde's back to her defensive state, crossings her arms over her chest as the swimmer laughs. She directs her attention back to Spencer to tell her off also, but...

The brunette was practically glowing.

And only Spencer could get excited over her reading that stupid book. "Wow, Hanna. I'm actually _really_ touched you read that for me. Forget Em, that was actually one of my favorite books to read before high school hit, marry me?" She jokes.

Surprisingly Hanna could feel her breathing return back to normal at that. "Okay, Spence." She waves a hand, a smirk on her lips. "This is literally the second time you asked me today...and I'm starting to think you're being serious. I mean if you really want to-"

"What what did she ask?" Emily cuts the joking blonde off with visible interest.

And to Spencer's chargin, Hanna is happy to answer it with a jolt of eagerness. "Spence just asked me to marry her." She commences, proudly.

The brunette begins to roll her eyes, before-

"Oh! Oh! I call best _wom_ -man!"

"Seriously?" She voices, incredulously.

And instead of getting... _whatever_ she expected from the two, she earns herself two creepy grins from the blonde and brunette each.

Just then, someone's phone dings a familiar ring tone.

Emily.

 _Thank god_

The swimmer reaches into her jacket, and checks to see who was calling her during school hours. She knew it couldn't be her mom, she never called during school hours because apparently 'Being in school was for learning, _not_ for playing phone operator all day long'. The brunette mentally rolls her eyes at this, and the only people who ever texted her in school was her friend's or...

...or 'A'.

As if on cue, Hanna's phone also goes off.

"..."

The three participants in the rooms hearts seem to drop in unison...well, Spencer's would have if she could actually _feel_ hers.

The ghost form of the girl cautiously watches as her lover pulls her own phone out of her pocket, and she was there, instantly, looking over the blonde's shoulder.

Everyone holding their breaths...

Slowly peering downward...

And...

"You've got to be f*cking kidding." The words slip out of Emily's mouth, before she could think about them. Not that she regretted it.

 **I like my humans the way I like my coffee. I hate coffee.**

"It's another grumpy cat meme. Seriously? This group texting sh*t has to stop." Hanna throws her hands up, angling her phone to show the taller girl standing behind her— and instantly regretted it.

"Hahahahaha. That's so funny." Spencer laughs, causing her lover to give her a strange look. "What? I don't know what you guys are talking about, Ar has a great sense of humor."

"No, I believe that Aria has, a _problem_." The blonde counters slowly, shaking her head. "Spence actually thinks this is funny." She turns towards the other brunette.

And the swimmer scoffs. "Of course she does, Spencer's _own_ coffee is near toxic. Why didn't _your_ phone ring anyways?" She directs her last inquiry to her non-visible friend.

"Do I really need to remind her that I am a legit translucent form? Plus I have no idea where my phone is, as if I could touch it. Just tell her I have no need for it, I can communicate wherever, because I can 'pop up' _where_ ever."

And Hanna does so, before adding- "Yeah, Em. Not all of us rely solely on our modern day technology."

...now that _really_ caused Emily to scoff.

"Oh yes, because it was someone _else_ who I heard say that walking around without a phone was like walking around without a _brain_ , or shoes."

Spencer's eyebrows furrow, and her and her lover exchange looks. "Really, Hanna?" She snorts.

And the blonde looks almost offended at the swimmers ability to remember every little thing she says. "That was like...four years ago, Emily. And when I said "not all of us", I didn't mean _me_." She dutifully points out. "Let it go." She feels the urge to defensively cross her arms over her chest, but instead, takes an unprepared Spencer's hand— pulling her towards the door, just as the bell rung for first period. "Now if you'll excuse us."

Emily shakes her head, trailing behind them— just _knowing_ that poor Spencer, who she was pretty sure was being dragged off of her own will, was doing the same at the blonde's diva storm out.

 _How two completely opposites fall in love..._

She thinks of her own history with Alison, however much more dramatic than her other two best friend's romantic past...

...it would always remain a mystery to her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ;)**

 **Summary: More Spencer and Hanna moments together, and Hanna gets with some surprising news. May use some Hanna Marin one-liners in this chapter and chapters in the future.**

 **\- [ Rosewood High School ] -**

 **\- [ Library ] -**

If anyone were to walk up to you and ask the reserved question: Where is Hanna Marin? One would never believe the answer to that would be...in Rosewood high school's finest, and _only_ library.

And not just loitering like most kids come in to do either, the blonde was in between shelves, looking through books...but the pressing question was— why?

"D*mmit." Hanna places what seemed to be her hundredth book back on the shelf after skimming through it with her eyebrows furrowed, and yanking another from its collection, only to repeat the same action.

The blonde had decided on scouring the only place she knew she would find information on her lover's 'condition' without anyone suspecting she'd be here— surprisingly enough, she had been able to convince said brunette earlier to not actually go to all of her classes and take the opportunity of her invisible form to, for once, take a break.

Now, she knew Spencer could have argued that even if she was in a coma, she still needed to be caught up on her school work and blah blah blah, but for once she had actually conceded her wishes and for that Hanna was grateful.

Though, unbeknownst to her Spencer had given her her space for awhile but had not-too-surprisingly became bored without the blonde after the first couple of hours that she had ventured around the large school— avoiding her fellow classmates like a game of dodgeball.

And she _hate_ dodgeball.

So, that's why she found herself three hours later in the nearly vacant library herself, spotting the familiar blonde head of hair, wearing those ridiculously high brown wedges that always made Spencer question— one, how the blonde always stayed up-right with all of the circumstances they usually get themselves into, and two...was she trying to prove some point by wearing shoes that almost made her taller than the brunette herself?

Spencer shrugs it off for the moment, allowing herself to vanish and appear closer to where the girl was, but not close enough that she felt her. Then she quietly moves in closer...and closer, until she was right up on her lover.

The brunette smirks a bit when sees her looking at the back of some random book she had clearly picked out, frowning.

She clears her throat. "Hey, baby." She mocks in a deceptively deeper tone, sidling up real close like to the unsuspecting girl, but doesn't physically touch her. "Want some fries with that shake?" She whispers, blowing into her ear.

And Hanna spins around on her quickly, almost forcing her to take a step back before the blonde broke her nose or something... _could that even still happen?_

Once again, the question is pushed to the back of her mind as she watches the girl sigh of relief, immediately at seeing who it was.

She grins slyly.

And the blonde rolls her eyes. "Spence..." She attempts to chide, but couldn't help the smile that spreads across her face at the mere sight of the brunette. "Do _not_ play with me like that." She says instead, directing the small book in her hands at the taller girl as she speaks, before leaning up and briefly placing a soft kiss to her lips.

Spencer tries deepening it, but Hanna pulls away after a second or two with an evil grin, mouthing 'payback'.

"Now, if I actually thought you weren't just some awkwardly anti-social freshman hitting on me, and yet another steroid and hormoned charged jock trying to get into my pants, I would have threatened to rip your balls off and feed it to my dog."

Spencer doesn't even flinch, she had been-since realized that the girl she had fell in love with contained no filter whatsoever, either that, or her non-filter never disappeared as an adolescent child for some reason.

Either way, it was just one of the many things Spencer loved about her.

"You don't even own a dog, Hanna."

The blonde only waves a hand as if to say it didn't matter, and the brunette snickers and leans back a bit. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

Hanna opens her mouth instantly to formulate some type of excuse, but her lover continues.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. I love that you're finally taking an interest in reading, but I love you just the way you are, you know that right?"

Staring up into those oh-so-wise pools of loving brown, Hanna genuinely smiles and links their fingers. "Of _course_ , I know that, and I love you too, but I don't know what you mean Spence. I'm honestly, just here to...to read." She continues playing the game, holding up the book to prove her point.

Meanwhile, Spencer's truly amused at the blonde's attempt to lie to her, batting those beautiful blue eyes up at her innocently. "You're a horrible liar. Really?" She squeezes their hands. "You expect me to believe that you ditched _me_ and came _here_ , to read books for your own entertainment."

Hanna gives her a look as if to say 'Uh, doy'.

"Hanna, no matter _how_ much you missed me, I sincerely doubt that-"

"Okay, okay fine." The blonde gives in with a huff, not willing to endure her lover's speech any longer on what they both already knew anyways. "I was..." As if just realizing, she was talking visibly to 'herself' in public, she quickly glances around before lowering her tone. "Researching about your... _situation_ , okay?" She blinks. "And I didn't _ditch_ you." She adds as an afterthought, pulling the brunette closer to her.

For her part, Spencer's genuinely surprised at the blonde's actions and words and stumbles a little, not that she didn't think she cared but... "What happened to not wanting to talk about it, or to even think about it for that matter?"

"I...I don't know." Hanna shrugs sheepishly. "I mean, I still don't want to do either of those things but...well, it would be selfish of me to just pretend you aren't in this situation you know, so..." She trails off, cheeks reddening.

Spencer smiles, leaning down and pressing a gentle to kiss the side of the blonde's head. "Thank you." She simply whispers, then pulls away. "So what have you found so far?" She inquires lightly.

And Hanna was more than happy with the change of subject. "Well-" She rolls her eyes, placing the book she held back on the shelf in front of her not-so-gently. "I learned that you could actually walk around naked if you wanted all day." She states coolly, skillfully avoiding the brunette's eyes. "But, that's probably something I should have already guessed."

"Oh, you would like that wouldn't you?"

The blonde doesn't reply. Instead, she skips over the question in an obvious fashion and continues as if it hadn't been said. "So, you tell _me_ , have you found out anything about your ghost-self yet? Like, a solution to get you out of it for instance?" She questions hopefully.

But Spencer couldn't help the groan that leaves her lips at the reality of it all. "I don't know...I'm so new to this whole 'phantom' thing." Her mouth abruptly forms a sad pout. "And I haven't met any others yet..."

Softening her gaze, Hanna attempts and succeeds at kissing the brunette's cute pout away, before placing another to her cheek. "Okay, come on." She grabs a few books off the shelf and drags her lover down on the floor with her so that their backs were against the shelf.

"So, I guess I'm climbing aboard the research ship now?"

"..."

"Hanna?" Spencer questions again, concerned after a beat had passed without the blonde's response.

"Sorry." Said girl places an assuring hand on her lover's arm, before placing her head on her shoulder. "Just thinking." She replies to the unsaid question.

Spencer nods slowly, watching as the blonde cracks open the large and seemingly ancient book in her hands. "Mmm...unfamiliar huh?" She smirks.

Just waiting for the joke to set in...5,4,3,2...

And right on cue, Hanna's pushing her lightly to the side, laughing, and directing her a lighthearted- "Shut up."

But she doesn't.

She only laughs harder.

 **... [ Later ] - [ Lunch ] ...**

"You do realize that massacring those poor tater tots isn't going to solve your problem, right?"

Hanna simply glares over at her friend, but reluctantly stopped stabbing her fork through her food.

The Marin's mood had changed considerably after her and Spencer had split when the bell had rung in the library for classes— which she had found herself being late for, despite being practically one step away from _sprinting_ through the halls.

...well, maybe that was a bit of an understatement, but still.

"No." The blonde finally responds. "But walking into Ms. Williams' classroom and stabbing _her_ with this fork would-"

"Woah, woah, what's with the violence? Didn't we endure enough daily with 'A' already?" A third voice cuts in, taking up a spot next to Hanna at the table, lunch-free.

Once more, simply glaring at nothing in particular, Hanna slowly unclenches her fist to reveal a crumbled up piece of paper inside and hands it over to her friend.

Frowning, Emily cautiously takes it and begins to open the poor severely wrinkled up paper before scanning her dark eyes over it.

It was a flyer about some known-to-be dull fair that their school held every year for funds, where the majority of students were required to go— Hanna Marin, was _not_ one of these people. Until, today.

"Stupid Ms. Williams is making me go to the stupid event, because I was 'late for class', or whatever." The blonde quotes, causing Aria to furrow her eyebrows.

"But Hanna, you _were_ late for class."

"And you know what the worst part is!?" Hanna shouts abruptly, completely ignoring the tiny brunette, and making both her best friend's jump at the sound. "After class she told me she's making me man, get this: the _kissing booth_."

The two brunette's mouths drop open.

And the blonde ferociously nods. "I know, I know. My reaction exactly, this has got to be breaking some kind of constitutional right." She chews her lips, as if thinking about which one.

Emily and Aria exchange glances.

"I wouldn't go as far as constitutional right, Hanna, but one question: _How_ are you going to tell, Spencer?" The swimmer pauses. "Wait, is she here? Does she know already?"

Hanna shakes her head. "No, and no. I have no idea how I'm going to tell her, so please don't-"

"Tell who, what?"

Hanna nearly jumps out of her seat.

Spencer.

The brunette must have walked up, instead of transpiring, or she would have felt her...and wouldn't have opened her _big_ mouth.

"Oh, hey Spence." She announces clearly to her friends, who had been staring at her blankly for cutting herself off, making the brunette's presence known.

Emily and Aria instantly get the hint.

"Hey, Spence."

"Spencer."

They greet simultaneously, not really expecting a response.

They didn't get one.

"Hey, guys."

Well, not one that they _heard_ anyway.

"Han, what were you guys talking about before?"

And at that moment, Hanna almost wished she couldn't hear her lover's voice along with them— _almost_. Nothing was worth not being able to perceive the brunette she had fell so hard for. _Nothing_.

Especially not this.

"I was late for class, so Ms. Williams told me I had to go to the school's stupid fair in a few weeks- a-and I have to work at the kissing booth..." The blonde spiels quickly, like ripping off a band aid...well, whoever said that the technique made things easier clearly lied.

Because if watching Spencer's facial expressions crumpling into confusion and hurt as she sat down beside her was anything to go by...

"...where I will be kissing... _other_ people." She adds, for good measure, in case the brunette had missed it.

"No, no. I...er, I got it the first time."

"..."

Hanna fiddles nervously with her fingers at the silence, the other girl's had seemingly them some privacy. "Look, I know that we just began this whole...thing between us, so I'll understand if-"

"If what?" Her lover immediately cuts in. "If I'm upset with you?" She nearly whispers, her facial expression now unreadable as she stares down into the blonde's crystal irises.

"..."

"Well, I'm _not_ , if you were wondering." She continues, knowing good and well that that was what the blonde was worried about. Her gaze softens. "Yeah, its a bit of a set back, but...I don't blame you, besides it's just a peck, right? A kiss is just a kiss." The brunette states, trying to shrug off.

Hanna doesn't let her. The blonde places her hand on the brunette's on the table.

"Not to me." She declares boldly, lovingly. "Not when it's yours..."

Spencer unknowingly lets out a breath of her own, completely unaware that she had been holding her breath the whole time. And her lips begin to tilt upward. "I-"

" _Hanna_ , what are you doing?" Aria's motherly toned voice is suddenly cutting through their moment, and it takes a lot for Hanna not to tell her off as she turns toward her.

Spencer merely (yet surprisingly) rolls her eyes at this.

The brunette usually never got annoyed with her tiny brunette partner in crime, Hanna had realized she had actually been jealous of this little tidbit for awhile, but as of late...

"What is it, Aria?" She inquires, impatiently.

Only for both her _and_ Emily to shoot her warning looks.

"Careful..."

Was the only thing said— and Hanna immediately understood, glancing around the cafeteria warily.

The five of them had agreed the same morning that in public, and _especially_ in the watchful eye of the whole entire school, that they wouldn't look make it obvious that they were talking to their supposed comatose friend— and as if things weren't worse enough, once again they were the five poor victimized girls to everyone around them.

They had gotten a few sentiments from classmates, and more than a few of Spencer's friends that were outside of their little circle, even some strangers.

"Right." The blonde turns her body, so that it was fully facing the table. "So you're really not upset?" She talks, as if speaking to her friends.

"Nah." Spencer waves off. "Well actually, I am a little upset that you were still late, even after I set your watch ten minutes early."

"What?"

The brunette didn't have to see the blonde's face to hear the clear confusion all in her voice.

She shrugs, attempting to find one of Emily's tater tots (and avoiding her lover's own gruesome looking ones) appetizing.

...to no avail.

"I got bored while you were sleeping..." She answers slowly.

And she could see Hanna immediately shoot her a look through the corner of her eye. "That's..." The blonde starts, then shakes her head.

"What?" Emily finally decides to enter the seemingly half conversation between her friend and the air around her.

Hanna only smirks a bit. "Nothing, Spencer's just a creep." She hears her lover scoff, but chooses to ignore it. "Anyways, I don't wear that ancient thing. My mom gave it to me because it was my grandfather's. And wearing men's watches are so out this year. Plus, I think it's broken, it's tick-y stick thingy in the middle doesn't move when I touch the little knob...thingys." She finishes nonchalantly.

"..."

And duly receives blank stares for it.

"What?" She snaps.

And yep, their Hanna was back.

"...be that as it _may._ " Spencer recovers for her, her knee suddenly bouncing up and down as yet another occupant passed by their table way too closely. "I guess re-setting your watch was a waste of time...get it? Waste of _time_."

Hanna winces. "Okay, nice to know your jokes haven't changed." She shakes her head. "And geez, Spence, why in the h*ll are you so jittery today?" She hastily, and subtly, clasps a hand over her lover's shaking leg— like she always did.

"Spencer's _always_ jittery." Aria comments, throwing her tray away in a conveniently nearby trash bin. She sits back down at the table, just as Emily lets out a scoff.

"Probably a side effect of the whole 'my girlfriends going to be kissing possibly hundreds of other people that isn't _me_ in just a few weeks', thing."

"Or _maybe_." Hanna finds herself glaring at the term 'girlfriend' without actually meaning to...but Spencer notices. "Its the whole ghostly thing." She defends, lifting her hand off of the brunette's knee. "Spence?" She questions, concern lacing her voice.

Spencer shakes her head in response. "Don't worry, it's not, I mean it's just the large crowds that bother me..."

"Why? It didn't before."

"Well yeah, but I was never at risk of someone walking through me before. That sh*t _really_ hurts."

Hanna can't help bursting into a fit of giggles, causing the others to look at her weirdly— the blonde just found it an honest relief that it wasn't something worse. Plus, the older brunette always sounded just so funny to her when she cursed...well funny, and hot.

"Guys, don't worry about it." She waves off her friend's concerned faces. "All of these people being around is just making her anxiou..." She suddenly frowns, staring upward. "Um, may we help you?"

Emily, Aria, and Spencer's eyebrows all furrow at once.

Hanna gestures to the other side of the table— and all of them follow the movement.

"Um, Hello."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Twelve Chapter!**

 **Summary: Hanna's jealous, Spencer has something important she needs to get off her chest, Hanna anxious, visits to the hospital, and...Melissa?**

The cute, shy red headed girl waves at them, blushing under their scrutinizing gazes.

"Once again, what do you want from us?" Hanna continues in a monotoned voice— she couldn't help it, along with sentiments for Spencer all day, they had also been getting people who just _desperately_ wanted to know about what they 'went through'.

The others shoot her looks at her rudeness, to which the blonde ignored.

"I-I'm sorry to be a bother to you all, it's just my friend and I-"

It was then the girls notice the taller brown haired girl beside her.

"-wanted to tell you how sorry we are for Spencer's current...state right now, Amy was a friend." The first girl spoke again, gesturing towards the brown haired girl. " _Is_ a friend." She quickly corrects.

Spencer smiles at their kindness.

Though while Emily and Aria do the same, Hanna's eyes only seem to narrow.

The short girl looked genuine and seemed friendly enough...but the other one, Amy, she looked about as genuine as a wooden rollercoaster.

"And you are?" Aria smiles lightly at the nervously shifting red headed girl.

"Oh! I'm Molly."

"Mm...well thank you both. Is there anything else you two wanted?" And as innocent as the question was, Hanna's short tone, in addition to the fake smile plastered on her features said otherwise.

The others tense, and Spencer lays a hand over her lover's arm.

"Well, I also wanted to give you this." _Amy_ pulls out an object she had held previously behind her back. A single white rose.

All four girl's eyebrows shot up.

But it's Emily who eventually responds the fastest.

"Er...I'm sorry, but my friend here is already-"

"For _Spencer_." The tall girl confirms with haste, gently placing the flower down on their lunch table.

And once again, while the others felt relief at the words...all Hanna could feel was her temperature steadily rising.

"-I mean, I know didn't really know her, but Spencer's always been so nice to me, and I'm sure you all will be visiting her soon, so please just give this to her. Just so she knows if she wakes up, that someone's there for her because I know she-"

"She'll be just fine." Hanna cuts off guiltlessly to the girl's rambling, her eyes set on her like a lion and it's prey. "And will be _well_ taken care of _when_ she wakes up."

"Uh..."

The blonde raises her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, as if daring any of the two girls to say more.

Spencer rests her head in her hands, while Emily and Aria roll their eyes.

Eventually, after a bit of a stare off between the two strangers and Hanna, the girls had just walked off...and left the rose.

"Yeah...walk away, b*tch." The blonde glares, then takes focus of the lone flower lying idly by...she begins to reach for it, before-

" _Hanna_." Spencer's voice chastises and distracts her, quickly taking the reaching hand in her own— whilst Emily grabs the white rose up.

"I'll take that." The swimmer smirks, running her fingers through the rose's petals delicately and ignores her best friend's glare. "And _actually_ give it to Spencer when she 'wakes up'." She states with finality.

Spencer gives the girl a proud look.

Hanna...not so much.

The blonde quickly twists around on her lover, and Spencer has to move in order to dodge one of her flying elbows — feeling the need to remind herself _and_ the other girl that she was a ghost and that no one else could see her. "Did you know her?" The younger girl's tone is pressing, almost stern like.

Recovering from her initial startling, Spencer shrugs. "No, not really..." She uses her thumb and forefinger on the blonde's chin to guide her face to the side so that it wasn't as obvious that she was talking to...well, no one, visibly. Hanna allows this, reluctantly so. " _But_ , she was just being nice Han, you didn't have to-"

"What do you mean not really?" Said girl interrupts without so much as a blink of an eye. "'Not really' means you know her somehow, yes?"

" _Hanna_." She hears again, and its Aria chiding her for, yet again, turning to face the non-visible brunette.

Hanna sighs, turning away. This was all getting _very_ frustrating. Her shoulders tense less, as she looks back down to her lunch tray and picks at her food. "Spencer?" She recommences.

And Spencer sighs herself, leaning forward more so to make it easier on the blonde's view of her. "Okay, I may know her from my physics class, we had a few conversations from time to time."

"About?"

"Really, Hanna?" The brunette was shortly in disbelief at her lover's interrogation of her, she didn't think the blonde ever got this jealous...but then again, it wasn't as if she volunteered herself to hear about the blonde's seemingly endless love life before her. _Those_ were avoided at all cost.

" _About_ , Spencer?" Hanna finds herself inquiring again, with emphasis. Ignoring the fact that she knew the jealousy in her voice was as clear as day.

Emily looks down at her phone, while Aria at her lunch tray.

Spencer gives in with a huff, guess she was on her own with this one. "Astronomy." She answers plainly, honestly. She leans against the table, allowing it to support her weight...or lack thereof.

Hanna quirks an eyebrow. _Was that like...math, or something?_

"And did she seem interested?"

"Well yeah, I mean who wouldn't find astronomy interesting-"

Hanna rolls her eyes. "I meant in _you_ , Spence."

"Oh..." Spencer thinks back, expression slowly turning into a frown. "I...well, maybe, a tiny bit."

The blonde felt her temperature slowly begin rising again-

But, Spencer continues.

"Well hey, even so. That doesn't mean anything to me, I have you." The brunette smiles, leaning even further over so that she could clearly see the blonde's face...because she was sure she would be blushing.

She was.

The shorter girl bites her lip. "Really, Spencer?" It was meant to come out as sarcasm. Though, it sounded unsure.

Hanna internally rolls her eyes at herself, unsure was so _not_ Hanna Marin. What was Spencer Hastings doing to her?

"Of course." Spencer's now grinning. "And you're one of a kind, you know that?" She nudges the blonde's shoulder. "I've never met or even _heard_ of a 'Hanna' without another H on the end before." She says, reaching out a finger to softly stroke the girl's cheek.

And receives a glare in return at her horribly made— not to mention, dorky, joke.

"Besides, I love _you_..." The brunette voices softly, an attempt to smooth over her last comment.

It worked.

Because another one of those 'can't help it' smiles made their way onto Hanna's face, without her consent, in just under two seconds.

She shakes her head and looks up, but the other two girls had seemingly decided to give them their privacy while having their own conversation.

...she couldn't imagine how weird this all must be for her other friends, but she guesses she should just be lucky they aren't carrying her off to Radley or somewhere, because they thought she was going craz-

The blonde's thought process is cut off when she feels her lover leaning in closer to her, like _really_ close. So close that the brunette's lips were literally brushing her ear, making her shiver.

"By the way..." She begins. "I missed jealous _Hanna_ too." She says, and places a gentle kiss behind the blonde's ear when finished.

Hanna immediately clamps her mouth shut to hold in the moan. "I am _not_ jealous.." She manages to grumble out, begrudgingly.

"You so were..."

"I wasn't. I was just...making sure that those girls weren't another one of our wannabe groupies we seem to have here."

"Really?" The brunette questions, with true sarcasm lacing her tone.

"Yes, really." Hanna responds at instant, stubbornly. "And on that note." The blonde swiftly loops an arm through her lover's on the table. "Btdubbs, ghost or not, Spencer is mine. So Em, if you're looking for a threesome anytime soon now that you aren't the only one that's into girl's in this group, it won't be us."

"Um, _what_?" Aria snorts, at the same time as Emily nearly chokes on the air around her— Spencer just shakes her head, used to her lover's crass and random remarks.

Truthfully, the blonde had no need to feel possessive anyway, Spencer had been an utter fool over her— before she even knew it.

"Seriously, Hanna?" The swimmer flushes a deep fire truck red, so much that Aria felt herself blushing out of pure modesty for her friends embarrassment. "For once in your life could you maybe give _some_ type warning before you go blurting things out like that?"

Hanna just grins. "But it's so much _more_ fun this way, you should have seen your face." She giggles, and tries to imitate it. "Ha, hey maybe Ali would be open to a threes-"

"Shut up, Hanna." Emily immediately counters, getting impossibly redder and standing up.

Spencer smirks and Aria does too.

"I hate you all." The swimmer points in the direction of all of them. "Even you, Spencer." She recommences, moving the index in the direction she assumed her unseen best friend would be.

Which was surprisingly not too far off...but still.

"What? She doesn't even know if I find this amusing."

It didn't matter though, because the brunette had already been stomping away from the table.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Hanna shouts over the distance and loud noise of their student body.

The bell rings.

"To walk Alison to class!" Emily shouts back, without turning around to her friends— who were now laughing even harder as she walked out.

It was bad enough that Alison had gotten placed on a different lunch year, it was the least she could do anyways...

"Those two will just never learn will they?" Aria shakes her head, as all of them go to stand up and collect their things for the next period.

"Maybe some day...I mean, Spence and I learned." Hanna shrugs, smiling a bit sadly that her two best friends hadn't gotten their crap together yet. With all their messed up history, those two just _had_ to be each other's soul mates.

Aria walks alongside her, nodding in agreement.

Meanwhile Spencer's lost in her thoughts...

"Yeah...about that, you have a free period after this one right?" She asks her lover— who glances at her for half a second confused, even though she already knows the answer.

"Um...yes, why?"

The brunette breaths in deep, subtly taking the blonde's hand in hers and squeezing.

"We need to talk."

 **... ... ...**

"Okay, alright. I've waited all day for this." Hanna grounds out through her teeth.

It was after sixth period class, and she had spotted Spencer casually walking— okay, it was more like lunging awkwardly from side to side to avoid the many teenagers that couldn't actually _see_ her...but still.

 _Enough waiting_

She reaches for the unsuspecting brunette's wrist and yanking, not really caring if anyone noticed her— most of them were probably too occupied with trying to get of this prison anyway.

 _Her_ on the other hand.

"Wh-Hanna!" Spencer yelps in surprise, one minute dodging the fast home-goers, and the next being propelled through two heavy metal gym doors. "What are you-"

Hanna shushes the brunette as she drags her behind her, and further into the thankfully vacant spacious gym area until she was satisfied.

"Spencer, what the h*ll?" She turns on the taller girl. "You tell me you're going to tell me some big thing later and then you're nowhere to be found?"

"Um, doesn't Emily usually give you rides after school?"

Hanna waves a nonchalant hand. "Don't worry about it." She crosses her arms, impatiently tapping her foot. "Now, what is that you wanted to tell me, Spencer?" Her voice borders on desperately wanting to know and frustration.

So much that, Spencer now felt a little guilty for hiding away in one of the school's many janitor closets during fourth period to avoid...well, this very situation.

"Spence..."

Looking up into her lover's now softened gaze from the floor, she watches as the blonde gently lays a hand on her forearm.

"Please...you know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah..." Spencer shifts on her feet, taking the shorter girl's hand off her arm so that she could link their hands together. "Yeah...I know that, okay...alright." She tries to boost her confidence as Hanna bores holes into the side of her head. "You see...I-I kind of— no I _did_ feel like a complete _idiot_ earlier, when I realized that I hadn't asked you to be my girlfriend yet..." She peers over at the blonde, warily.

Hanna opens her mouth to respond, but before she could the brunette quickly continues.

"-And don't try and make up excuses for me, I should have realized and I didn't...for that I'm sorry..." Spencer chews her lower lip, before taking a shaky breath and taking a small step forward. "Also...I uh, wanted to ask if you would..."

"Would...?" The blonde repeats, although she could already feel herself beginning to smile.

Spencer sighs shakily. "Be my girlfriend...please?"

Hanna giggles. "Please, really?"

The brunette's shoulders slouch, pouting. "Come on, Hanna. Give me a break, I'm not used to this. Will you just let me take you out on a date?"

"Alright, fine. Fine." The blonde eventually smiles up at her lover. "Of course, Spencer." She responds, and rolls her eyes when she notes the taller girl relax. "Did you really think I was going to say no? For being one of the smartest people I know, Spence...sometimes you can be very oblivious." She raises her eyebrows in her signature 'what the h*ll?' look.

Spencer chuckles. "Well, look who I'm talking to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

And the brunette rolls her own eyes. "Ah, nothing." She smirks. "Anyways, so yes to the whole...date thing _and_ to being my girlfriend, right?"

Hanna smiles at hearing her lover's underlying nervous tone, and leans upward to quickly to press a long kiss to her lips.

Spencer gasps out as the blonde, at some point, separates herself from her. "Mm...I'll take that as a yes, then?"

"Spence, you can take that as a ' _h*ll_ yes'."

Spencer chuckles, enthusiastically pulling the shorter girl into her embrace. "I love you, you beautiful human."

Hanna giggles along, securely wrapping her arms around her lover's neck. "I love you too, you dork, why do associate myself with you again?" The blonde jokes, lovingly.

"Because I'm awesome, and im taking you out on a wonderfully magical date?"

"Mm..." Hanna places a finger to her chin. "Yep, that's it. _Minus_ the awesome part, you know i'd never pass up a chance at a great free meal."

Spencer playfully gapes, slightly pulling out of their embrace.

"Kidding." The blonde grins, leaning back into her.

But the brunette only shakes her head. "Yeah well, who's the dork now 'great free meal'." She returns her arms around the girl.

"I said I was kidding about that...partially."

Spencer groans playfully, and Hanna pulls her closer.

"Mmm, but you love me anyway, right?"

"Maybe..."

The blonde narrows her eyes, and sticks her tongue out. "Whatever, you know I'm irresistible."

 _Agreed_

" _So_ , when are you taking me out on this date of ours?" Hanna continues, sighing wistfully.

Spencer starts chewing her lower lip...that was really becoming a habit. "Um...depends." She voices slowly.

And the blonde's eyebrows raise. "On?"

"When I'll be waking up..." The brunette gives a sad smile.

Hanna frowns. "B-but, Spence, you don't have t-"

Spencer fully pulls the shorter girl into her so that they were hugging each other close. "I know, I _know_ , but I wanna take you out on something _real_ , Han. Not while I'm like... _this_."

"Oh."

She doesn't have to see her lover's face to know the disappointed and upset expression that she could almost guarantee was there.

"But hey, we _will_ find a way." She places an affectionate kiss in the blonde's head of hair.

Hanna releases a small smile. "Yeah..." She begins to feel her confidence that they would get through this steadily rise. "Yes, I guess you're right." She slowly pulls mere inches away from the brunette so that they could see each other better. "Anyways, I would at _least_ like to look at you in public on this 'wonderfully magical' first date."

Spencer's smile returns at the chosen words. "It's totally going to be magical." She retorts with assurance. "I promise."

Hanna's smile widens, already knowing that. "Can't wait." She says simply...before the smile drops a little. "But first, there's something I have to do." She takes a breath, pulling completely away from Spencer but keeping their fingers intertwined and swinging.

Spencer quirks an eyebrow in confusion.

Although the blonde was staring her straight in the face, something told her that the younger girl's mind was _far_ from where they were standing.

"What is it?"

 **\- [ Rosewood Hospital ] - [ 4:33 ] -**

"What do you mean I can't see her?"

"It's hospital police young lady, I'm sorry but you won't be visiting your friend any time soon— at least not without a family member's consent." The nurse shrugs, walking away from her desk without so much as care for the blonde— whose eyes were now slowly filling with unwilling tears.

Hanna curses, a single tear shedding down her cheek.

She knew she should have invited one of the girls to come along with her, but she felt as if this was something she had to do alone. _Her_ responsibility.

But now, the blonde couldn't even go in and see her lover, so that was purposeless. She guesses she should feel a little less sad about it all, seeing as she could still very much touch, see, and talk to Spencer...but still.

It wasn't all the same, and she _just_ wanted to see her.

 _Was that too much to ask for_

A small sob escapes her, catching the attention of an elderly couple that sat huddled together in the chairs of the emergency room. She quickly covers her mouth, and begins to turn and walk away...

But then she shivers...

A familiar chill running down her spine...

"Spencer!" She whips around, in her haste, totally forgetting about the elderly couple who were now staring at her oddly.

It didn't matter though, because in seconds said girl was standing right in front her.

"When-h-how did you know-"

The brunette raises her eyebrows at her. "Han, I told you I have an echo, remember?" She refers to her ears as she points towards them. "And _anyways_." She reaches out, pressing her thumb against the blonde's cheek and gently wiping her tears. "I never stray far from you. I mean, I literally can't because it feels like a weird pull-y thing is dragging me right back."

Hanna bites her lip. Then takes her lover by her arm and pulls her towards a more secluded spot of the waiting room, not many of those. "Because of the soul mate thing?" She asks softly as they reach their destination, peering up at the brunette almost timidly.

"Because of the soul mate thing, yes." Spencer shoots her a small smile. "So _this,_ is why you told me that you needed to 'have some alone time, to yourself, to do something where your...alone'." The brunette quotes, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, that's believable." The blonde defends, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sure..." Spencer's gaze softens as she takes note of her lover's tear streaked cheeks once more. "Now, what's wrong?"

Hanna hesitates. "Well...they say that I can't go into visit _you_ you, because I'm not a "family member"." The blonde huffs, an expression of frustrated anger tantalizing her beautiful features. "Apparently that's a rule here or something."

"What?" Spencer gapes. "That's bullsh*t!" She shouts. "My parents are lawyers, _I_ should know!" She nearly growls.

"..."

Whatever reaction Hanna thought she would be receiving from delivering the sad news...it wasn't that. "Spencer _Ann_ H-"

"Hanna, you _know_ thats not my middle name-"

" _Hastings,_ watch your mouth." The blonde chides. "Potty mouthing off is usually my job. What has gotten into you lately?"

"I don't know, besides the fact that being out of my own body has been seemingly limiting my control less and less lately."

"What?"

"Nothing." Spencer shakes her head, placing her fingers to her temple. "We can talk about that later. Right now, we need a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yeah, to sneak you into my hospital room, that's what you want right?"

Hanna's eyebrows shoot up. "Yes...but preferably without being _arrested_ , Spencer."

The brunette was really starting to take risks lately...question, was it for better for worse?

"I know, I know..." Her lover waves off, already biting her nails while staring off into space— a clear cut sign that she was thinking.

 _Or overthinking._ Hanna adds inside her head. The solution was actually very simple.

"I have an idea."

"You have a what?" Spencer immediately turns to her with that annoyingly surprised expression.

And they've surely been _here_ before... (a/n: aka- PLL reference ;)

"An _idea_ , Spencer." The blonde's eyes narrow. "Do you wanna hear it or not?" She inquires sharply, raising her eyebrows and dares the brunette to say more.

Spencer was quick to raise her hands in surrender— deeply satisfying the blonde. "Go on..." She motions for her lover to continue attentively.

"Thank you." Hanna takes a deep breath, peering down at the overly clean white hospital floors before looking up into waiting warm brown irises. "Now, I want you to stay open minded when I say this..." She starts slow.

And Spencer's instantly suspicious. "Yes...?"

Hanna hugs herself for once, seeing as it would be too obvious to reach out for the taller girl. "I think that..." She sighs, before ripping off the band-aid. "That maybe we should call your sister."

"W...What!?"

Although expected, the shout still caused the blonde to flinch— and glancing around, it was amazing that no one made any reaction.

Spencer's gaze softens at seeing the younger girl flinch because of her. "I'm sorry." She takes a step away, resting her hand over her eyes. "But Hanna, we _cannot_ call my sister. No way." She pulls her hand away.

"Well, why not?" Hanna frowns, making up the space between them as Spencer looks down at her in disbelief.

"Really, Han? Why not?" The brunette shakes her head and begins pacing. "Well for one, she practically hates my guts; two, I'm still not truly convinced that she was never apart of the whole 'A' squad in order to terrorize us with Mona, and _three_ — have you seen her here before?" She stops directly in front of the blonde with a clear expression of frustration and a hint of sadness.

The blonde sighs. "Well-"

"Not even my _parents_ have visited me yet, Han." The brunette cuts her off. "They've been too busy _trying_ to avoid this whole thing. They don't care." Her tone sounds sour, the words tasting bitter in her own mouth.

And Hanna's frown only deepens for her lover— her and her own mom had held a close knit relationship without her dad being around...well that was until 'A' showed up in her life, along with secrets— but she could understand that much at least.

It was just...the Hastings family had always been a bit... _high strung_ , for lack of a better word.

But still...

"Hey, don't say that baby." She speaks quietly, noting the unhelpful nurse from before return to her desk. "Of course, they care about you." She assures, wanting to reach over and pull her lover into her arms. "It's just...your family doesn't always deal with things, like this, happening so well. But I _know_ that they love you, Spencer. Their your family just as much as the girl's and I are. They _love_ you, okay?" Her eyes plead for the brunette to believe her.

And she could see that Spencer really did _want_ to. She nods, but Hanna could tell she wasn't truly convinced.

The blonde bites her lip, not knowing what else to say— the older girl was always the word-y one for as long as she'd knew own her.

Meanwhile, Spencer could not only see but practically feel her _girlfriend's_ worrying eyes burning into her.

"Hey listen, don't worry about it." She places an arm lovingly around the blonde, because it was obvious that the younger girl couldn't do the same. "I know they have to care or at _least_ feel some emotion for me, on some level— even if it's only jealousy and hate." She rolls her eyes at her anal-retentive family.

" _Spence_."

"Speaking of jealousy and hate: Let's just call Melissa and get this over with." She continues, changing the subject.

Shaking her head, wordlessly Hanna takes out her phone— seconds later, tapping rapidly while Spencer recites her sister's number off to her.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright with this?" She inquires at last as the dial tone rings recurrently, waiting for someone to pick up on the other line.

Spencer could only shake her head, taking her arm away from the blonde temporarily to run a frustrated hand through her darker tresses.

"Do either of us really have a choice?"

 **A/N: Thanks For Reading. Review, a bit of constructive criticism is always nice. Also plz review if you think that I should start a new Spanna story involving Hanna and a homeless Spencer.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Another Update! Chapter Thirteen! - P.S. New story is up, so be sure to check it out:** s/12374739/1/My-Heaven-And-Home **;) Enjoy!**

 **Summary: Spencer and Hanna finally get to see Spencer's body...but they also find something else neither of them truly expected. Read to find out:**

"So how is it that you pop up everywhere again?"

"Um, its sort of like a...think about where you want to be and will it, kind of technique." Spencer shrugs at the blonde before placing a steady hand on the hospital room door in front of them.

Melissa had shown up half an hour ago, and Hanna's spirits were significantly lifted...but when the brunette merely pushed passed her and into the room— well, neither of them were very pleased.

"You know, I can't believe she would actually do that. Okay, yeah, she's your sister, but _I'm_ your best friend."

"I told you what she's like, Han. _You_ know what she's like." The younger brunette had been since gotten used to her sister's antics. "Come on, regardless of what she says, let's just go in." She reaches down, intertwining their fingers.

"..." Hanna hesitates, but then slowly nods her head. "Okay..." She breaths, squeezing tight at the taller girl's hand. "Y-yeah...you're right."

Spencer chews her lip, glancing down at her lover— she realizes that the blonde wasn't afraid of anything _Melissa_ could do to her if she stepped into her hospital room...she was afraid of seeing _her_ again.

"Hey, hey." She quickly takes the girl's chin between her forefinger and thumb, forcing her to make eye contact with pools of loving brown. "Everything will be fine, alright? I'm right _here_." She says, hoping to convince her girlfriend.

Hanna gives a soft smile...

And she did.

...but it hadn't exactly reached her eyes.

Sort of.

"Come on..." Spencer encourages softly once more, tugging at their joined hands and towards the door.

But Hanna knew what was about to happen as soon as the brunette let go of her.

"Wait. Just wait, Spence." She retakes the hand, all of this causing Spencer to furrow her eyebrows but stop nonetheless. "Okay, if we're going to be doing this ghost thingy-" Cue Spencer rolling her eyes. "-I'm going to need you to start walking through doors with me here because this is just too...weird." She shakes her head, mimicking a shutter, but gives the brunette an expecting look.

And after a long pause, Spencer gives in with a long sigh and pout. "Fine..." She grumbles at the blonde's very pleased expression. "But you're going to have to open up the door, touching doors versus knobs are two different things for me."

She wouldn't be able to without harming her current state, and Hanna understanding this, takes the metal doorknob in hand without hesitation...and slowly twists until a loud click could be heard.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly opens up the door to the bright room— with Spencer's hands on her shoulders in comfort.

The door comes completely open— one of the first things that both girl's take note in, surprisingly, is how white everything is.

The second...well the second was the small, almost fragile-like looking Spencer Hastings lying very still in her bed, with different tubes running through her body at just about every point.

Tears immediately spring up into Hanna's eyes and she places a hand over her mouth on instinct to cover up the sob.

Spencer's own body stiffened behind her, and she could tell the brunette wasn't breathing— not that she needed to now...but _she_ needed her to.

The blonde quickly spins around, not being able to stand the sight of her lover in that condition.

And as she does so, she's right into her transparent lover's arms.

"Sh, sh, sh..." Spencer tries to comfort the blonde while getting her own emotions in check— but Hanna could tell that she still wasn't breathing.

"B-breath, please Spencer." She quietly whispers, placing a hand above the brunette's heart in anticipation but still not glancing up at her.

It was a matter of seconds before she started to feel her lover tense less, and that steady rhythm return back to where her heart was supposed to be.

But the tears were still coming— and had she been solid, they would be _soaking_ Spencer's shirt, she was sure.

"Sh, I love you, okay?" The brunette's voice could be heard over it all, her teeth brushing the shell of her ear. "And I'm right _here_ , I promise. No pain, no scars, no...anything. I'm just, normal Spencer."

This time her words actually got the blonde to look up at her— her eyes red and puffy, tear stained cheeks.

 _And yet, still so beautiful..._

"You'll never be just 'normal Spencer' to me, baby." The blonde kisses her cheek. "Thank you." She whispers, eventually pulling away.

And both of them with small smiles on their features.

Well, that was until...

"-A-And I really do love you, you know?"

That was...Melissa's voice.

Both girl's jump around quickly, to see what was happening— but what _was_ happening...was a bit astonishing.

Apparently Melissa hadn't noticed Hanna by the door, and had been talking this whole time. To Spencer?

"I mean, I know I didn't always show it...b-but you're my little sister. A-and I-I just-" The brunette squeezes her sister's hand from her bedside— and just couldn't hold it back any longer as she breaks down into tears.

Right there.

With Spencer and Hanna watching. Unbeknownst, but still.

It was safe to say, Spencer's mouth had dropped open at the first sentence she had heard— and Hanna was trying her best not to react the same way with her eyes wide.

They just couldn't help it, this was _Melissa_...telling 'Spencer' that she actually loved her. The older girl was having a freaking breaking down in front of them— and Spencer had never even seen her shed a _tear_ before.

She blinks, and physically feels her chin being brought back up by her girlfriend, but she couldn't take her eyes off of her sister in bewilderment.

In fact, _Hanna_ hadn't even taken her eyes off the woman.

"You know...another thing you might want to know. Well, it's sort of a secret but..." Spencer and Hanna hold their breaths as the brunette stalls. "I-I've kind of always known you had feelings for...well, a certain bubbly and shopaholic blonde best friend of yours. And as much as I'd like to tell you how much I was always in your corner with that...I'd also like to say that...I knew before you llittle sis, so ha." The woman confesses, then playfully brags— as they were always competing, but lightheartedly.

Spencer's heart dropped in her chest, though it felt as if had literally dropped _through_ her chest. "Oh my god..."

"Oh my god." Both girl's day in unison; Hanna covering her mouth in shock.

Melissa lets out a small and sad chuckle. "Leave it to you, sister dearest, to go into a coma— instead of just facing your feelings and confessing to the girl. I know, I've never told you this but...I've seen the way she looks at you too, Spence. The way she touches you, the way she used to seem to always just want to hang out with you at our house without the other girl's around...I think she's in love with you too. One of you just has to fess up about it, and it has to be _you_. _When_ you wake up...because that girl's going to be heartbroken if you don't Spence, you just have to...a-and if not for her, then do it for me Spencer. I-" The brunette chokes, pulling 'Spencer's' limp hand closer to her. "B-because I can't live in a w-world without my baby sister." She cries, then gently lets go of the brunette's hand to sob into her own.

"..."

Spencer is sensibly surprised her mind hasn't actually been blown and there wasn't small little pieces of her brain scattered across the oh-so-clean hospital room— A thought she would be sure to keep to herself, knowing it wouldn't please the blonde beside her one bit. "What the f*ck?" Comes out harshly instead.

Hanna frowns, spinning around on her. " _Spencer_."

The brunette quickly shakes her head. "N-no, I didn't mean I just..." She runs a hand through her hair, then does what she did best when she was nervous or thinking— she began pacing from left to right, left to right. "I honestly had no _idea_ that she knew all this...o-or felt this way, w-what am I sup-"

She doesn't get to finish.

Because Hanna grabs her hand, skillfully bringing her back to the present, and begins guiding the both of them closer to the sobbing Melissa.

And for a ghost, and sister, Spencer knew she shouldn't be feeling this scared. But she was.

In truth, Hanna was nervous herself— because, well Melissa was almost a stranger to her and if she hadn't spent so much time with Spencer at the Hastings household or heard stories from Spencer, she would be.

None of that helped anyways, because from those stories and experiences of the two sisters being in the same company with each other...it was brutal.

So now, as she approached a _sobbing_ Melissa...it almost felt like a poking the pigeon story...or was it bear?

Inwardly shrugging, Hanna's careful not to look back at Spencer for assurance— she knows the brunette was just as nervous as her, even if she didn't show it.

So she squeezes her lover's hand gently before, and very much shocking herself— reaching out a cautious hand and rubbing up and down the clearly upset woman's back to try and offer some type of comfort. "M-Melissa...?"

The woman tenses almost instantly.

And Spencer's eyes nearly bulge at what was happening in front of her.

Hanna's hand stops its movement, dreadfully hoping her lover's older sister wouldn't spin around and take her head off. Literally.

Melissa's head shoots up in a fast motion.

So fast, both Spencer and Hanna jump back and the former places a hand over the shorter girl's arm protectively.

...but the woman in front them only quickly wipes her tears in embarrassment before standing up even faster with the both of them watching her cautiously.

"I-I'm sorry."

Neither of them are too sure of what she's apologizing about.

"-I-I should leave you, y-you know t-to-" She begins to head towards the door.

Except, realizing what she was saying, Hanna quickly steps forward. "Wait. No, no Melissa. I understand if you want to-"

"No, it's fine really." The woman shoots her a small grimace of a smile, and points a thumb in the direction she was going. "I'm going to go down to the cafeteria and get a coffee before I go, I just...I c-can't see her like this." She says, excusing herself at the blonde's small head nod in understanding before nearly running out of the room...

Well not before:

"Oh, and Hanna?" She catches the younger girl's attention once more with a hand on the door's knob.

Hanna raises her eyebrows...and Spencer's still too in shock to say, much yet, _do_ anything.

"Yeah?"

Melissa gives the blonde a small smile. "I might not make it here again so um...I-I'll tell the nurse at the front desk to let you visit whenever you want, and..." The brunette hesitates. "T-thanks...for loving and always taking care of my little sister."

With that, the door is being closed behind her and the room is filled with silence... _content_ silence.

"Wow..." Hanna spins around on her heels, only to face an unresponsive looking Spencer...reminding the blonde way too much of the 'Spencer' lying in the hospital bed.

She pinches the brunette's side.

"Ouch!" Spencer immediately snaps out of it, rubbing her side painfully.

How was it that the blonde could be the only one to really ever hurt her, even when she was a ghost?

"Sorry."

"S'okay." She mutters, mind already moving elsewhere. "But did you hear all that? What the h*ll?"

"I know, I know. That was h*lla weird...but you should feel enthused, right?" Hanna inquires, curiously.

"..." The brunette grimaces.

"You're _not_ happy?" The blonde deadpans, arms crossed and frowning.

Spencer quickly recovers, placing her hands on her girlfriend's shoulders to be closer to her. "No. I mean I am, but..."

"But?"

Hanna looks at her in deep concern and the brunette sighs, chest deflating.

"I...I have to wake up, Han. Not that I didn't want to before but...it just truly hit me, and I...you don't know what it means to know that my older sister, who I thought _loathed_ me, actually cares for me, no less _loves_ me..."

Chewing her own lower lip, Hanna wraps her arms around the taller girl's neck, burying her face inside.

Because, honestly she hadn't.

For years after she had met Spencer, it was hard to even comprehend that the Spencer they knew and _Melissa_ even shared the same blood.

Spencer wraps her arms around her torso in return. "I mean, I have all these people- and did you hear her? My sister _ships_ us, Han." The brunette chuckles, and Hanna grins. "You. Me. You..." She pulls away to face the blonde in front of her, eyes as dry as ever. Ghosts didn't cry. "I-I can't leave any of you guys behind Han, a-and I don't want to d-"

Apparently it hadn't meant a thing to Hanna that the brunette couldn't cry, she had enough tears for the both of them and then some. " _Don't_. Please don't say that." Tears make a steady stream down her beautiful features, making Spencer feel a little guilty for bringing it up. "Because you _aren't_ , okay?"

It wasn't a question.

And Spencer nods slowly, before hugging the blonde close to her again.

This was all she needed...if anything she would know that she had this beautiful girl as hers for a day and some.

"You're life isn't over because Melissa found out you were in love with me this whole time before you, okay?" The blonde jokes lightly, keeping her wrists locked behind the brunette's neck.

Spencer's eyes go wide. "Oh my gosh, I know right?" She half pulls away to look at the shorter girl. "How in the h*ll did she figure that out before _me_?" She points a thumb to herself in shock.

Hanna raises her eyebrows. "How about before _me_? I'm with you twenty four seven. But...well I did tell you, your sister was the only person I knew smarter than you..." She trails of teasingly.

Spencer rolls her eyes. "Yes, and I _still_ take offense to that by the way."

The blonde grins at the memory, before winking. "I know." She takes a breath, then completely turns around the brunette's arms with her eyes closed.

Spencer's eyebrows furrow, before realizing what she's doing.

Up to this point, the blonde had been purposely avoiding looking over at 'her' even once.

She makes her way to her girlfriend's side and squeezes her hand.

 _You can do it, I love you._

Hanna's eyes slowly flutter open, crystal blue irises instantly landing on 'her'. Her breath catching.

So, Spencer squeezes again. _Breath_

And the blonde does so, dropping her hand to instead take 'her' unresponsive hand and shakily bring it up to her lips and place an even shakier kiss to it. "I love you..."

Spencer feels a jolt in her chest, just as 'her' heart monitor did its own jump at the same time.

Hanna's eyes widen as she looks over at her. "D-did you just...?"

The brunette slowly shakes her head, her own eyes wide. "I-I don't k-"

She's cut off when the blonde's lips attack hers— kissing her feverishly.

 _I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, please don't ever leave me, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you..._

So feverishly, Spencer barely had time to keep up before drawn back to reality as Hanna pulls away, leaving one less peck to her cheek before turning.

"..."

"So..." Spencer reaches for the blonde's hand again, joining them— but not looking at her.

"So..." Hanna repeats, also not glancing at her lover, but squeezing her hand.

Spencer bites the bullet. "I have to tell you something." She shoots out quickly, wincing.

The blonde gives her an incredulous side long glance. " _Else?_ " She wasn't exactly pleased the brunette was holding back so much from her.

"...yeah."

Hanna just sighs, nodding her confirmation before looking back down at 'her'.

And Spencer does the same.

For the rest of that point, the two just stare down at 'Spencer' with their hands interlocked with each other.

They'd get through this...they just _had_ too.

 **A/N: Thanks For Reading! Favorite. Follow. Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Chapter 14, yayyy! I apologize that I haven't updated in awhile, I've been working on a second story (If you haven't checked it out, you should), thanks!**

 **Summary: Spencer has something very pressing to tell Hanna, though before she can, both girls find a little surprise waiting for them at the Marin Residence. (Short, sorry).**

"Mom!" Hanna's breath catches, hand instinctually going for Spencer's own.

As she walked through her front door with her 'ghostly' girlfriend in tow, it was clear that she obviously _wasn't_ expecting to see her mother dilly dallying around and tidying up the place.

"I thought you were out of town for three more days, what are you doing back so early?" The blonde inquires slowly, trying to sound semi-happy about as she follows the woman into the living area— but really, her presence might have just made things that much harder in the erm...ghost Spencer department.

She subtly glances over at said brunette, and sees her giving her the very same stare.

 _Crap..._

" _Hanna_." The younger girl hears her mom call for her and the blonde quickly snaps her head in the woman's direction.

"Yeah?"

Ashely Marin sighs, placing her hands on her hips. "I mean, really Hanna, and if you bothered to pick up your phone last night you probably would've gotten my call saying I would be back today."

Hanna frowns. "What...oh, I'm so sorry mom." She sympathizes, feeling guilty all of a sudden. "It's just been a pretty...well, rough couple of days for me and I..." She chews her lower lip worriedly. "Sorry, mom."

Spencer squeezes their intertwined fingers gently.

Ashley's eyebrows furrow, dropping her 'You're in so much trouble young lady' stance. It was very uncharacteristic of her daughter to give in so easily without putting up a fight, including _several_ excuses on her part. "Well, a mother worries you know Hanna, I..." She gazes down at the blonde's right hand. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Confused, Hanna follows her gaze— then immediately drops Spencer's hand.

"I-I'm fine." She stutters, quickly stealing a glance her girlfriend's way, once again seeing she had the same nervous look on her features.

Thankfully, to her mom, it probably only looked like she was randomly clenching her fist together.

"I'm okay." The blonde reiterates for good measure. "I promise, mom." She gives a tight smile. "And I really am glad you're here." Stepping closer, she smiles genuinely when her mom pulls her into a loving embrace.

Behind her, Spencer smiles— thoughtfully wishing she had the same relationship with her own mother, though Ms. Marin always treated her as if she were her own.

Eventually, mother and daughter pull away smiling sweetly at each other and Spencer steps closer, placing a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Hanna's smile brightens...

...though it was a bit too soon.

"Sweetie...there was a reason I was such in a hurry to get back here..."

"What is it, mom?" The blonde questions oblivious, though Spencer frowns, thinking she knows where this conversation is going.

And Hanna was _not_ going to like it.

"I wanted to talk to you about...about Spencer." Ashley says gently, now giving her daughter a look as if she was going to breakdown any second.

Hanna frowns. Which she wasn't going to do...

"Mom..." She sighs, fully breaking out of their embrace. "It's fine."

"No, Hanna. It isn't fine, it's been a _month_ since Spencer's...accident-"

"She was hit over the head with a stupid gun, mom." The blonde cuts off bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest in a stubborn manner.

Spencer winces a bit.

And Ashley Marin rolls her eyes. "Hanna." She shakes her head, watching her daughter walk away from her and slump onto the couch sourly. "Regardless, your best friend is in the hospital and she's in a coma. You can't just...ignore how your feeling about this, you have to let it out."

"Yeah except I _already_ _have_ , or were you not here for the sobbing, yelling, and binge eating?"

Spencer frowns. She hated hearing about the blonde being upset without her being around to cheer her up, but what she hated even more was the fact that the girl was now deliberately avoiding making eye contact with her.

"Hanna." She mutters softly, voice of uncertainty.

The blonde briefly glances up at her— but what was she to say? She couldn't exactly say anything to her with her mom in the room.

"Well, Hanna, yes. You cried over Spencer, that's normal— but you haven't talked about it." Ashley steps closer to the couch and sits down, leaving Spencer to stand on her own. "I want you to know that I'm here, Hanna." She uncrosses her daughter's arms, and takes her hands. "If you want to talk about Spencer. _Anything_. I'm here."

Hanna hesitates, but eventually looks over at her and provides a grateful smiles. "Thanks, mom." She whispers softly. So maybe some of what her mom said was true...she had only _really_ talked to Spencer about it and even then...

"Of course, honey." Her mother lets go of her hands, standing up. "I know you two used to bump heads a lot, but you loved each other."

"..."

Both Spencer and Hanna barely realize their breathing hitching in sync.

"...I mean, you two were _best friends_ , right?" Ashley continues, shooting her daughter a wink.

...only resulting in more confusion for both girls.

Spencer's eyebrows furrow. _Is she getting at..._

"Er...yes, we really were mom."

"Mhm..." The woman hums, nodding slowly and giving her daughter a look.

A look that was definitely starting to creep Hanna out.

"Right so..."

Ashley recovers with a bright smile, as if nothing had happened. "Right. Anyways sweetie, like I said, if you need to talk...but as of right now, need anything?"

Hanna inwardly sighs. She hated this part, of course she loved being fussed over as kid when she was sick but now that her life seemed to revolve around 'A' harming or even almost harming them, the utter sympathy from her mom was just...overwhelming.

"I'm good, mom."

Ashley nods. "Well, okay then." She goes to leave the room— Spencer sighing and disappearing before transpiring on the couch beside Hanna.

"Mm...it's suddenly very cold in here, Hanna. What have you been keeping the temperature on while I was gone? It's freezing."

Hanna shoots her girlfriend a scolding look, right before her mother turned back around. "Um...I had...night sweats?" She shrugs, the statement coming out as more of a question than anything.

Thankfully, Ashley seemed to take the excuse— shrugging herself, before leaving the room, but not before giving her one last sympathetic look.

 _Ugh._

"Well, that went better than expected." Spencer speaks up from beside her, leaning back on the couch cushions.

Hanna scoffs. "Yeah, _wayyy_ better."

 **A/N: New chapters coming very soon. Please Follow. Favorite. Review, if you haven't already ;). Thank you.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Read Plz! Thanks!**

 **Summary: Spencer finally tells Hanna the important thing she had to tell her, Hanna reacts in a way unexpected by the older girl.**

"So, yeah. This is my back up phone. And _this_ is my back up _to_ my back up phone, and then this is a back up to my back up, to my _back up_ ph-"

"I _get it_ , Hanna." Spencer sighs, eyes following the blonde from her place, sat on the bed, as she walks around her room. "Seriously, why so many phones anyways?"

The younger girl simply shrugs, placing the phones down. "I used to shoplift Spence, what do you expect?"

Spencer rolls her eyes, playfully. "Oh great, my girlfriend's a thief. Hey now that I'm a ghost, maybe we can both go and rob a bank! A _polter_ -heist!" She bounces up and down on the bed in 'excitement', a smile on her features.

Hanna tilts her head to the side, clearly not appreciating the sarcasm. "Haha, the only reason I'm doing this is because I'm bored— not only that, you said you had something to talk to me about and your now avoiding it."

"..." Spencer bites down on her lower lip. "I'm not...avoiding it, Hanna." She was. "I just...don't know how you'll take it." The brunette sighs.

"Oh my god." The blonde places her hands to her face. "You're breaking up with me." She panics, immediately jumping to conclusions.

Spencer abruptly stands. "What!? No!"

"...are you sure?"

The brunette's eyebrows furrow. "Yes Hanna, _god_." Despite knowing this, the taller girl was having her own mental freak out at the thought.

"Sorry, sorry." Hanna places a hand over her heart in relief, taking a seat down where her girlfriend had previously sat. "But thank god. Now _that_ wouldn't have gone over well."

Spencer gulps. "Right...no, n-no...I would never break up with you...anyways it's not _me_ breaking up with _you,_ I'm worried about."

Hanna frowns, fully turning to look up at the brunette from where she stood. "What?"

Spencer internally curses, stammering. "Uh-er-noth-"

"No. It's not 'nothing'." The younger girl sounds very upset, she didn't like this 'secretive Spencer'.

The brunette sighs, placing her hands out in front of her. "Hanna, I don't know wh-"

"And don't you dare pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. We're talking." The blonde demands, taking the taller girl's wrist and dragging her back down onto her bed beside her. "Now."

And no, she didn't miss her girlfriend's little twitch at the action— everyone knew it was a pet peeve of the brunette's to be bossed around.

But everyone _also_ knew Hanna was a bossy person.

...so someone was going to have to make an exception.

"Hanna..."

"Okay, I'm sorry." She waves a hand through the air, clearly more interested with: "Just please tell me what's bothering you." The blonde pleads, sighing.

Spencer's jaw clenches, trying to hold back but when her girlfriend put on that face she just... "You know I love you, right?"

Hanna quickly leans in, pecking the brunette's soft and transparent lips and staying there. "I love you too but spit it out, Spencer. 'Cos your really making me nervous here..." She murmurs, literally onto her lips in a whisper.

Spencer sighs, swooping in to press one more short and meaningful kiss to the blonde's lips before pulling away completely. "Remember when...I was acting sort of...weird, after I found you running away from the barn that day."

Hanna nods slowly. "Yeah...but that was because you were trying to hide the fact that you were hurt...weren't you?"

Spencer glances down to the floor before back up at the blonde. "No."

"..." The blonde's eyebrows furrow. "Well then-"

"I shot him."

"What?"

Spencer quickly shakes her head. "Archer. I shot him. It wasn't suicide, and it wasn't an accident or whatever else the police are claiming. It was _me_." She points a thumb. "A-And I won't be proven innocent if I make it out of this coma, Hanna I..."

Blue irises blink rapidly. "No-b-but he...he-" Hanna now has a vice grip onto the brunette's shoulder. "Spencer, Elliot-Archer-whatever, put you in this d*mn coma in the first place! He kidnapped me!"

Frowning, the brunette places a hand on her knee to calm the younger girl. "Hanna-"

" _No_." The blonde stands suddenly, pacing in front the bed.

Spencer watches helplessly. "Han-"

"No way! That's bullsh*t!"

"Hanna!" Spencer shouts, also standing to put her hands on the girl's shoulders to stop her from pacing and yelling. "Your moms here, remember?" _That_ definitely gets the blonde to calm down a little. "Want her to think you're in here talking to yourself and crazy? Trust me, I've been accused and it's not great." She recalls her time in Radley.

Hanna chews her lip, frantically searching her love's eyes, shaken up but determined. "Spencer." She unexpectedly throws her arms around the brunette's shoulders, holding onto her tightly. No one was going to take the girl away from her... " _When_ you wake up from this stupid coma, I will be with you all the way."

Spencer frowns, wrapping her own arms around the blonde tightly in return. "But I killed-"

"I don't care!" With head rested on the brunette's shoulder, the blonde wipes her newly created tears away harshly. "I don't care if you murdered someone in _cold blood_ Spencer Hastings! **(Dramatic, I know)** I love you! We're in love! Finally on the same page, and I am not about to lose you now." She abruptly pulls away, to look up into the taller girl's eyes. "Not _again,_ you hear me? And especially not to handcuffs, to prison...I-I need you..."

Hanna knew it sounded insensitive, but she loved this girl in front her, she was her best friend, her girlfriend— and the blonde loved her with all of her heart and being.

She was most _definitely_ in it for the long haul.

Meanwhile, Spencer was at a shock. Years of knowing the blonde and she had never seen her look so distraught, including that time they were at one of Noel Khan's 'famous' parties and she accidentally spilled cocktail sauce all over the blonde's favorite dress...Spencer unmistakably suffered the consequences that night (not to mention she still wasn't allowed near any of the girl's _classier_ outfits).

But that was a story for another time.

"I need you too, okay. Shhh. I'm sorry." She begins attempting to calm the younger girl down again, rubbing up and down her back. "Come here." She pulls her back into her arms. "You can be very demanding, you know?" The brunette jokes, backing up so that she reached the bed, sitting down and pulling the blonde onto her.

She sighs. "I love that about you...a-and we'll figure it out, I swear. You're right, nothing's going to happen to either of us as long as we still have _this_." She intertwines the blonde's fingers with her own before placing it above her heart. "Nothing will tear us apart, remember?"

"I..." Hanna flushes, not knowing if it was from the words she remembers Spencer saying to her when she was losing consciousness or if it was the brunette's hand so close on her chest— so sue her if her mind was in the gutter right now.

Spencer's eyebrows furrow at the look she was receiving from her girlfriend. "Han-"

Hanna abruptly crashes her lips onto the brunette's own.

Though surprised for a moment, Spencer quickly reciprocates. "Mmm..."

Well that was until her thoughts caught up to her temporarily slow brain...

She pulls away from the kiss just as quickly as she leaned into it, breathing ragged. "W-wait Hanna, wh-"

"What if love isn't enough?" The blonde cuts her off, shifting closer in her lap.

And Spencer's eyebrows furrows, her thoughts scattered— something telling her, Hanna's weren't so in place either.

Despite it all. "Love is _always_ enough, babe..." She smiles, then it it drops slightly. "I was just afraid before, th-that you would leave me before we even..."

The brunette begins trailing off because now Hanna was looking at her as if she had grown two extra heads. "Seriously, I would never you either, Spence." She recalls the girl's words from earlier. "Nor will I ever let _you_ leave _me_." She finally smiles.

And it's the most beautiful thing Spencer has seen all week. Though, the blonde's _words_ on the other hand..."That sounded like something a serial killer would threaten." She chuckles.

"Well." Hanna shrugs at her. "Now, that you've officially been inflicted by the parasite known as Hanna Marin's love, an occurrence so few get the opportunity to have, how do you feel?"

Spencer pauses, a seemingly permanent smile painting her features.

"Luckiest girl in the world."

 **A/N: Too dramatic? ;) Favorite. Follow. Review. Thx.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: New Update!**

 **Summary: As things have calmed down a bit, the girl's have a movie night! Featuring jealous Spencer and playful arguing, but what else is new between them all? No drama. Simply fluff. Humor (hopefully).**

 **[ Next Evening ] - [ Saturday]**

"Um, I hate to say it, Han. But there is like literally nothing in your fridge."

Hanna glances over from her seat on the counter to where her girlfriend was looking through her fridge. "D*mn, with my mom being out of town I've only been eating take out or whatever leftovers my moms cooked." She shrugs.

Nodding, the brunette closes the door before spinning around. "Well, what are you going to eat? Your mom just left for the night."

The blonde squints for a moment. "...I guess...we can order out." A slow grin spreads across her face. "Ooohhh! Lets do movie night!"

Spencer eyebrows fall. "Wait-"

"Oh my god, this is such a great idea." The younger girl squeals, picking up her phone that sat beside her.

"But-"

"We can have pizza and Netflix, we haven't spent much time at all together lately. Oh, the girl's are going to love it!"

Spencer groans.

"Great, you agree!" Hanna beams, clearly still blatantly ignoring her girlfriend's protests.

"What? Hann-"

"Shh, Spence I'm on the phone." The ghost's mouth drops. "This is going to be so much _fun_!" The blonde whisper squeals, a hand over the phone as she hops off the counter. "Um, hello? Yes, I would like to order two large, two topping pizzas with..."

Spencer scratches the back of her neck as she watches her girlfriend walk away from her and into the other room, practically the definition of excitement in that moment. "Wait..." She's left, near speechless and utterly confused. "What?"

 **...**

"Alright, thanks for the pizza, now scram kid."

"Y-yes, yes ma'm." The acne-bearing boy blushes up at her, hands visibly shaking as he takes the money from her hands. "A-and again, thank you so much for the tip." He smiles.

"No, thank _you_...Michael, right? Yeah, Micheal. 'Night kid."

And on that note, Hanna closes the door with her right hand, steaming hot pizzas in the other— which may or may not have been the only thing on her mind in that moment. (Unbeknownst to her, on the other side of the door there was a pubescent teenager grinning wildly and vibrating at the fact that she knew his name...despite the fact that he wore a name tag).

"Ahem."

Hanna jumps, quickly spinning around and nearly dropping the two pizza boxes in her hands. "Spencer!" She glares, now holding the boxes to her as if they were her children and she was protecting them.

Spencer scoffs, stepping closer to her with arms crossed. "Really, Hanna?"

"Could you _not_ sneak up on me like that?"

"What are you talking about? I was here the whole time."

The blonde's eyes narrow once more as she starts to make her way back to her living area, the brunette following. "And why was that, Spence? Did I need my very own cast member of paranormal activity to protect me while going to get _pizza_."

Spencer rolls her eyes. "Haha, I wanted to be here in case 'A' _3.0_ shows up at the door with a nice generous fruit basket." She smiles in that great sarcastic tone of voice that she always seemed to contain.

The ends of Hanna's mouth turn up despite herself. "Seriously, Spencer?"

"It's happened before, Hanna."

Now, it's the blonde's turn to roll her eyes upward. "Right well as you could see, _not_ 'A' 3.0, just a completely harmless kid that keeps calling me ma'm every time he comes here for some reason."

"Oh yeah." The brunette snorts. "You didn't have to be so blunt with him, you know he has a total crush on you."

"..." Hanna pauses in step, mid-stride. "What?"

Spencer looks at her in disbelief. "Hanna." She raises her eyebrows knowingly.

And it takes a second for the realization to cross her girlfriend's features. "Ohhh..." The blonde frowns in thought. "That...actually...explains _a lot_."

"You don't say?" Spencer snorts again, amused as she throws an arm over the shorter girl's shoulders. "Just promise me, you won't leave me for the pizza boy, yeah?"

"Mhmm..." Hanna smirks, leaning into her side. "I don't know Spencer, can _you_ provide me with two, two topping pizzas, extra pepperoni, extra sausage— on call, _whenever_ I want it?"

 _This girl..._

The brunette laughs. "Nope." She responds simply, popping the 'p' at the end. "But I'd do anything for you, which...yeah, includes that. So you know I'd _at least_ , try."

Hanna giggles. "That's good to know, and all I ask, babe." She leans upward, kissing the older girl's cheek adoringly.

 **...**

"Ughhh, I cannot believe you actually dragged me here tonight." Emily's voice could be heard complaining from her spot on the Marin's love seat, though she was actually having a good time so far. "I was kind of in the middle of something."

"Don't we know it." Aria pipes up from beside her, taking a second slice of pizza from the opened box on the coffee table in front of them.

Meanwhile:

"You _actually_ ate that whole thing." Across the room, Spencer openly gaped at her girlfriend who just finished off her fourth slice of pizza. "What the h*ll?"

Hanna smirks in an 'I told you so' way.

Spencer shakes her head, a small smile on her features.

So far, the movie night Hanna had set up was going surprisingly well— despite the fact that it was last minute.

Unfortunately Alison couldn't make it, because she had a thing with her dad again that she couldn't exactly plead to get out of because her dad was staying a little later at work that day...a little tidbit Hanna really wished she'd known, before...well...

 ** _[ Flashback ] - [ Hour 1/2 Earlier ]_**

 _"Ew! Ew! Ew!" The blonde shouts in dramatic horror, jumping into the driver's seat of her mother's car that was currently parked outside of the DiLaurentis home._

 _Spencer snorts in laughter from the backseat, hand on her translucent stomach while Aria simply looks confused in the passengers seat._

 _"What? What happened?"_

 _Spencer answers for her, though it's directed at her girlfriend and the smaller brunette couldn't exactly hear it. "Walked in on them having sex, didn't you?"_

 _Hanna shivers, cringing. "So much...unveiled skin." She nearly gags, attempting to get the thought of...it, out of her mind._

 _They were to simply go out and pick up Emily, Ali, and Aria before the pizza guy was to get to her house— and now rushing into the house and into Alison's room (yes, they had keys to each other's homes, though they rarely used them), without knocking didn't seem like such a good idea anymore._

 _"Oh my god, I will never not knock again!"_

 _Spencer laughs, truly amused, and shakes her head. Though she was ninety-nine percent sure the blonde would walk in on at least fifteen more couples, be it one of the girls or even strangers, in her lifetime._

 _"Ew, Hanna. Why would you do that?" Aria looks torn between amused and also a bit disgusted._

 _The ghostly girl laughs even harder, while Hanna turns to the both of them glaring. "It wasn't on purpose, Aria!"_

 _Spencer leans up to the front. "Yep, been there." She ignores her girlfriend's glare and continues with a grin. "Hey, it wasn't my fault you rushed up there. If you recall, I even warned you Ali's dad wasn't home tonight."_

 _For a moment, she gets no response from the still freaked out looking Hanna. "I thought you said they'd just be watching Netflix and chilling. You said nothing about-" Shiver. "Sex."_

 _Ha._

 _Aria rolls her eyes. "Really, Spencer?" She peers over her shoulder and into the backseat where she assumed the other brunette would be._

 _Aria had bet her that their two best friends wouldn't be...taking advantage of their time alone together when they were in the car alone in silence— and the tiny brunette most definitely bet on the wrong side._

 _On cue, Spencer leans back in the seat in her cockiest way._

 _"Han, would you remind Aria that she owes me fifteen dollars after this whole situation is over."_

 ** _[ Flashback End ]_**

"Wow, where does it all go?" The brunette moves a hand over her girlfriend's flat stomach, as if looking for a secret passage way to the food.

Hanna giggles, whether or not it was because it was funny or she was extremely ticklish didn't matter. "Newsflash baby?" She leans forward, placing a quick kiss to the ghosts transparent lips before flipping her blonde tresses over her shoulder. "Never underestimate a formerly fat chick in her abilities to binge eat."

Spencer snorts, raising her hands in defeat.

Emily switches attention from the television screen and looks over at them, now munching on her popcorn. "What's Casper saying now?" She asks, somehow weird things like Hanna talking or giggling to 'herself' was beginning to seem normal in the past couple of days.

Along with name calling such as Casper and other ghostly fitting puns had became the norm, at least when it came to Hanna and Emily.

Hanna shakes her head, waving a nonchalant hand through the air.

"..."

"I'm boreedd." The blonde whines, literally a second later, the illuminating light of the TV screen lighting up her pouting features in the darkness around them.

"Hello bored, I'm _annoyed_." Emily rolls her eyes, looking over at her friend.

Hanna glares. "Tell me again why we _aren't_ drinking tonight, makes movies so much funnier."

Aria snorts. "Yeah, thanks for the movie choice Spencer."

Spencer rolls her eyes. "The reason why we aren't drinking is because I can't be you guys' designated babysitter. I'm a ghost remember?"

Obviously only Hanna had a reaction to that.

"And why would we need a babysitter?" She inquires defensively, turning her head to the side.

The brunette scoffs. "Right. Emily's a foodie drunk that will eat or _take_ just about anything, Aria's a clingy drunk, and you...well you're a self-destructing drunk that may or may not put yourself in danger _whilst_ texting an ex or two."

Hanna gapes at the transparent girl. "Hey!"

"What?" Emily pauses the movie they were watching, rapidly losing interest.

"Apparently, I'm self-destructive when I drink." The blonde throws her hands up.

Her older best friend blinks. "Well, yeah. You are."

"Hey!"

"It's _true_ , Hanna." Aria points out thirdly.

The blonde pouts. "Yeah, but still...rude." She sighs. "And I mean it could be worse...I could be the _oversexed_ drunk."

Emily chuckles, using the remote to un-pause the movie. "Cheap shot."

Had Spencer been able to in her state, she would have blushed. "Oh come on, Hanna." She groans. "I thought we weren't speaking of that."

The blonde giggles. "Oh no. You pretend like it was one time, Spencer. Remember that time the girls and I had to stop you from almost doing body shots off of-"

"O-Kay! Okay, I give."

Hanna smirks, sticking her tongue out at the ghost. "Thought so." The blonde reaches out, taking the last slice of pizza from one of the boxes and moaning at its savory taste.

Spencer looks over at her uncomfortably.

Not that she notices anyway.

"Mmm...I haven't had this great of pizza in months."

Aria shakes her head, giggling. "Lies, Hanna. My mom and I had you over for pizza _last week_."

The blonde just simply shrugs, to invested in the food in her hands. She takes another small bite, once again letting out another loud and... _sensual_ moan.

Spencer clears her throat uncomfortably. _Should ghosts even be feeling this..._

The brunette sighs. "Um, Han?"

"Mm?"

The ghost purses her lips, shaking her head. "Never mind."

 _Okay, okay. Calm down perv, it's completely innocent...she has no idea what she's-_

"Mhmmmm."

 _Oh for the love of-_

"Okay, Han. You know what? It kind of sounds like you're cheating on me over there." She semi-jokes, half amused and half...something else.

Hanna blinks, gaining realization and glancing over. "Really Spencer?" She teases, smirking. "I would never do that...to your face."

Spencer rolls her eyes as the blonde giggles— the brunette sticks her tongue out childishly.

"Hey, don't make me call the 'Ghostbusters'." Hanna sticks the pizza out at her.

The older girl snickers. "Oh, you wouldn't." She raises her eyebrows. "One, because their not _real_ , and two: you love me."

The blonde sighs 'exasperatedly'. "I do you love you, jerk face." She smiles.

Spencer scoffs. "You're the jerk face, jerk face."

Hanna takes a second to glance away and sees the other girls looking at her. "What?"

"What's going on?" Aria's first to question, voice amused and curious.

It wasn't everyday that one of your best friends came back from a coma as a ghost and has 'silent' conversations with your other best friend that is now her current girlfriend.

Hanna waves a nonchalant hand through the air, mischief glittering her eyes. "Oh nothing. Spencer's just getting turned-"

"Han!"

"Fine. Fine. Spence just said that I'm cheating on her with this, guys." The blonde announces, holding up the slice of pizza in her hand.

Emily scoffs. "D*mn, right. I would have sex with you too, if you kept moaning at me like that." She laughs.

Hanna giggles too, while Aria simply shakes her head at her perverted friends.

They all found the joke quiet hilarious...

Spencer Hastings— not so much.

As a result of this, when Emily raises her bag of popcorn to her face to inhale the remains of it— somehow, the left over pieces of popcorn and their kernels ended up on her face and _all over_ her clothes.

Crossing her arms, the ghost's glower on her best friend's snack, formed into a smirk.

 _These object manipulating powers do come in handy after all..._

Meanwhile Emily gapes, blinking kernels out of her eyes and stilling.

Hanna and Aria exchange glances before looking back at their friend with grimaces.

The brunette realizes what happened and huffs in annoyance. "Really, Spencer!?" She turns red, looking in the general direction of where her blonde friend was sitting, knowing the other brunette wouldn't be too far. "It was a joke."

Spencer shrugs. "Next time, I'm telling Alison." She says, despite the fact that only Hanna hears her.

But Emily glares, as if she did. "You _are_ a jerk face." She tells her friend before standing steadily, wiping off the popcorn on her shirt and jeans while grumbling as she walks out of the room— presumably to go clean off.

"..."

"Wow, Spence. Didn't know you had it in you." Aria's voice cuts through the silence with a laugh.

Hanna grins. "Oh yes." The blonde leans closer towards her girlfriend while the ghost shifts uncomfortably at the attention. "Youuu got jealoussss..." She singsongs, nipping at the brunette's ear.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Someone interrupts them as they begin to lean in for a kiss. Emily. "We get it, she had you at e=mc square, or some nerdy sh*t like that."

Clearly _someone_ was still upset.

Hanna turns her head, much to Spencer's chagrin as the brunette's nose ends up brushing at the blonde's cheek when she does so.

 _I hate that._

"Oh, yes. And Alison definitely had _you_ at 'wanna taste my cherry chapstick', right?" Hanna's eyebrows raise, putting on a sensual voice to imitate her blonde counterpart.

Spencer and Aria snicker, as Emily glares and takes her seat across the room.

"What's so funny, Ar? At least my significant other didn't have me at 'age is just a number and I can't count. Hey, I'm an _english major,_ wanna go make out in the bathroom?'"

Spencer bursts out laughing.

Aria gapes. "Low blow, Emily." She playfully attempts to push the brunette off the couch.

"All you heteros are the same."

Everyone stops all movement.

"..."

Hanna just shakes her head...before she realizes she was receiving several strange looks in return for her comment.

"What? I can say that now."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: New seventeenth chapter!**

 **Summary: Spencer and Hanna miss each other, both of them just want to sleep, and Spencer has a surprising discovery after her second encounter with her girlfriend's annoying and flirt of a neighbor. Not to mention they both get a unexpected call. Fluff and Cliffhanger warning ;)**

While the weekend had been great spending time together— it was back to school early Monday morning for Hanna and the girls.

To Hanna, who had missed her girlfriend a great deal because sadly the brunette hadn't allowed her to drag her to school that morning—

School had been uneventful to say the least.

 **[ Flashback ]**

 _"Ugh..." The blonde groans 'quietly' to herself, slouching over her desk._

 _"Hanna, please."_

 _"Sorry, Ms. Beavers." She sits up slowly, having interrupted the class with her complaining._

 _At the desk to her right, Aria leans over with her eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Hey, are you alright?" She whispers, eyes flickering from the front of the class to her friend._

 _Hanna merely glances over at her, pouting. "Nooo..." Then without another word, she tunes back into what the boring teacher was saying in her even more boring lesson._

 _ **...**_

 _"Mm..."_

 _"Hanna?"_

 _"Ugh..."_

 _"Hanna."_

 _Ignoring her name being called for the nth time, Hanna starts to heave a large sigh instead._

 _"Hanna!"_

 _"What!?" The blonde snaps back, looking across the lunch table to meet the swimmer's eyes._

 _Emily rolls them, temporarily pushing her lunch tray away to level her best friend with her gaze. "What is going on with you today? You've been moaning and groaning since first period-"_

 _"I-"_

 _"And before you deny it, Aria told me what happened."_

 _Hanna pouts again._

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"Noooo..."_

 _No other explanation._

 _And now it was Emily's turn to moan and groan._

 _ **...**_

 _Hanna's eyebrows furrow as her locker didn't seem to shut after she placed her books inside. "Seriously!?" She shouts, ignoring the attention her outburst brought on._

 _The blonde begins shoving at the locker incessantly, with no successful results. Eventually she gives up, slamming her back against the locker with a huff._

 _And she knew it was coming..._

 _The groan._

 _"Ughhhhh-"_

 _"B*tch! Seriously?"_

 _Hanna's head quickly snapped to her left._

 _Only one person got away with calling her that._

 _Ali._

 _The blonde stood in front of her, one hand on her hip and eyes narrowed._

 _Hanna sighs, turning away as Emily and Aria come up to stand behind her._

 _"What the h*ll is going on with you today?" Alison's voice softens considerably, seeing that the other blonde did look utterly miserable._

 _"Yeah, just tell us Han. We're your best friends, you can tell us anything."_

 _The blonde hesitates, looking up at the other three._

 _Aria worries her bottom lip, stepping closer. "Is this...about Spencer? Did you two get into a fight? Oh my god, is she still-"_

 _Hanna gasps, immediately shutting the brunette up. "Oh my god, don't even say things like that! Yes Aria, god." She sighs again, shaking her head. "I just..." The blonde frowns. "I miss her."_

 _"..."_

 _"What?" Emily's eyebrows furrow._

 _"I said, I-"_

 _"No, no. I heard what you said, but really Hanna? All this moaning and groaning all day because you miss Spencer?"_

 _Hanna's frown deepens in her confusion. "Yes."_

 _Alison rolls her eyes. "School is eight hours, Hanna. You can't go eight hours without the girl?"_

 _The blonde bites her lip meekly. Yeah, she knew how ridiculous it sounded but... "Guys, I had to go a month without her." She crosses her arms over her chest defensively. "You should know how that feels, Emily and Alison you went two years without each other."_

 _Six eyes blink back at her._

 _Neither of them had ever thought about it that way._

 _*Bringgg* ( The bell )_

 _Hanna sighs once more, leaving her open locker and friends behind as she makes her way to her fourth period class._

 _Four hours down, four to go._

 **[ End Of Flashback ]**

It was safe to say when the blonde made it home, Hanna had immediately ran upstairs where she knew the brunette would be.

Except, without looking she ran into something in front of her that almost knocked her back.

That was until that 'thing' pulled her into them. It was Spencer.

Hanna grinned, dimples on display as she burrowed herself in the embrace.

Her girlfriend had been waiting on the top of the stairs for her when she got home.

"I take it you missed me like I missed you?"

"Oh, you have no idea."

 **...**

It was different...new, how special to her Spencer was.

Regardless of when they were with other people or alone, she treated her like the most important person in her life and vice versa.

Though, there was one thing the brunette _only_ did when the couple was alone and that was:

 _Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

 _But bear this mind it was meant to be_

 _And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

 _And it all makes sense to me_

 _I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile_

 _You've never loved your stomach or your thighs_

 _The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

 _But I'll love them endlessly..._

The two of them were currently cuddled up on Hanna's bed together (No, Spencer had not gone home since she'd been back), the blonde was all wrapped up in the ghost's arms with her head resting comfortably in between her collarbone and neckline.

Hanna smiles, arms tightening themselves around the taller girl's translucent torso as she shifts almost impossibly closer.

Many people didn't know it, in fact she was sure it was probably only herself and maybe Toby, but Spencer could sing...like, _actually_ sing.

And while she herself wasn't exactly tone deaf, she wasn't nearly as good as the brunette glancing down at her right now.

 _I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape_

 _You never want to know how much you weigh_

 _You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

 _But you're perfect to me_

 _I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

 _But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to_

 _I'm in love with you and all these little things..._

Sometimes Spencer would sing to her on days that were stressful such as that day, but only when they were alone of course— which wasn't often.

 _You never love yourself half as much as I love you_

 _You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to_

 _If I let you know, I'm here for you_

 _Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you oh_

 _I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth..._

Though, Hanna has to hold back a snort every two seconds because only Spencer could sing "One Direction" to her and make it sound heavenly enough to make the blonde not want to strangle her.

She suspected the brunette assumed she had been asleep several minutes ago anyways...

Which didn't sound like such a horrible idea now that she thought about it...

 _Because it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to_

 _And I'm in love with you (all these little things)_

 _I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

 _But if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to_

 _I'm in love with you, and all your little things..._

By the end of the older girl's last dying note, Hanna had fully succumbed to rest.

Spencer glances down at the blonde once more and smiles softly, pulling the sheets up onto her a bit more before starting a new song.

 _What would I do without your smart mouth_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

 _You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright..._

 **\- [ Two Hours Later ] -**

 _*Ding!* *Ding!*_

"Mm..."

Spencer feels herself stiffen at the familiar ringing in her ears that was sure to wake the blonde snuggled up to her.

 _I see Ms. Marin's got her doorbell fixed..._

 _*Ding!* *Ding!* *Ding!*_

The brunette frowns, watching her girlfriend blink no-doubt blurry blue irises eyes open at her.

Spencer shifts so that her arm as more securely over the blonde's shoulder. "Welcome back, beautiful."

Hanna smiles up at her tiredly. "Aren't you the charmer?" Somehow her hand had gotten caught in between their two bodies, her hand numb, yet pressed firmly against her girlfriend's pale stomach...and yeah, the blonde had been obsessed since day one.

Spencer smirks knowingly. "I try." She responds, before sitting up. "Now come on, someone's at the door." The ghost lightly taps at the blonde's own stomach, attempting to get out of bed.

 _Attempting_ , being the key word.

The brunette gets as far as sitting up on the edge of the bed before she has a wild Hanna on her back.

The blonde lays her head down on Spencer's shoulder, arms wrapped around her neck from behind, and whines. "Let my mom get it babeee..."

Spencer snorts. "I can't, because I don't think she's home yet. Now come on." She attempts to get the other girl off her back— instead-

Hanna moans, burrowing herself even further into the girl's neck. "Well then you get itttt, I'm too tiredddd." She sniffles.

The ghost chuckles. "Love, you do realize you'll have to let me up in order for that to happen and still get the door either way because...well, I'm a friggin' ghost." Spencer stands, causing the younger girl to fall back on the bed and groan once more.

The blonde huffs, sitting up. "I miss solid Spencer." She pouts petulantly.

Spencer smiles, turning around. "It's so nice to feel so loved by you, hon." She responds in sarcasm.

Hanna rolls her eyes playfully, and stands from her bed before grabbing at the brunette's hand. "Come on, you. You know I'm just kidding." She starts them towards the door. "But what is it with you and pet names today?"

"What?" The ghost girl shrugs. "We're together now, and _you_ call me nicknames. I figured I'd give it a try, you like?"

"Oh, I definitely like." The blonde flirts back, now leading them down the stairs, practically skipping.

 _*Ding!*_

"Coming!" Spencer shouts in annoyance— and Hanna shoots her an odd look.

"They can't hear you, babe."

The brunette simply shrugs again before standing up a little taller to peer out of the small peep hole on the door. She pulls back, groaning, her annoyance only growing.

"Urgh, it's your creepy a** neighbor again." She stares down at the blonde with her hands pressed to together in pleading. "I beg of you not to let him in."

Hanna snorts, lightly pushing the brunette out of the way of the door. "Don't be so jealous, Spence. We both know that this-" The shorter girl gestures the length of her body. "Is _so_ not open for business."

Spencer grimaces at the word choice. "Really?"

 _*Ding!*_

"Yah. Really, Spence." The blonde scoffs obliviously, before swiftly swinging open her front door.

"Jordan! What a surprise!" She plasters on a smile. Fake.

The man raises his eyebrows, obviously checking her out before he responds. "Oh yes, I was just cooking up a fine lunch for myself when I realized I had no salt in the house. Something just keeps bringing me back here Hanna, I have no idea what it is." He grins flirtatiously, casually leaning against the doorframe.

Meanwhile, Hanna was very much amused at the man's obviousness.

Spencer rolls dark eyes. "Well then, maybe you should stay the h*ll away from her then-"

The blonde subtlety backs further into her lover's body to calm her, hiding her smirk— and could feel the energy radiating off her once again. And that only happened when she was one of three things; extremely frustrated, angry, or in pain.

Hanna doesn't think her girlfriend realizes she has dealt with more than her fair share of guys hitting on her in her lifetime, the blonde knew how to handle herself.

Step one: Feign obliviousness to every come on and/or line thrown at you.

"Yeah, I wonder..." She shrugs, smiling innocently.

"Most Def."

Spencer groans from behind her, as if physically in pain— so much so, Hanna actually has to glance back to make sure she wasn't.

As expected, the phantom wasn't in pain. Just _extremely_ annoyed.

"You're a grown man, have some self respect."

Hanna fights the urge to both roll her eyes and burst into laughter. "Yeah, anyways— I'm sorry, but my mother hasn't been grocery shopping a while and we don't have any either."

Lie.

Ashley Marin had literally went shopping a day ago, but she wasn't about to tell him that and she surely wasn't about to let this strange man inside her home.

"Oh." Jordan frowns, but both girl's could see the wheels turning in his head. "Well, what about some...sugar? That's basically the same thing, right?"

Hanna purses her lips and Spencer glares over shoulder (not that she hadn't been doing that the whole time, this time it had just intensified).

"Oh, if only stupidity was a crime." The brunette mutters sarcastically.

The blonde snorts, but then quickly covers it up at the man's confused look. "Um, you know what? I don't think we have that either, sorry." She attempts to get him to back off, smiling "apologetically".

Jordan leans off the side of the door, his face dropping as his confident demeanor does. "Okay...well how about-"

Hanna's sigh cuts him off. "Look Jordan, I'm sure you're a nice guy...to some people, but I don't think your going to get what it is your looking for here...get what I mean?"

"B...but I'm Jordan Hobart."

The blonde's eyebrows furrow. "O-kay...and I'm Hanna Marin, nice to meet-"

Jordan growls. "You don't understand. I _always_ get what I want." The man glowers, huffing angrily.

Hanna could feel Spencer stiffen behind her.

"Jordan please." The blonde attempts to calm him, outwardly rolling her eyes at his little big kid actions. "I'm seventeen and-"

"I _don't care_ about that." He hits his hand against the door, making Hanna flinch. "I. Get. What. I. Want."

Spencer's eyes flash yellow, an action that had only happened the first day she dealt with him. _Okay, that was it!_

"Hanna, please shut the door on this jacka**." She warns arms crossed, "Before I do something I more than likely won't regret to him" was left unsaid— but they both knew.

Looking back and noting the eye color change, Hanna quickly abides without hesitating. "Jordan, you are out of line, and if you ever come near me again I promise you it won't be pretty." She thinks of her mother, friends, and girlfriend when she says this and is suddenly grateful for having them all in her life.

Then she slams the door in Jordan Hobart's awestruck face before he could say another word.

Locking it behind her and ignoring his angry yell on the other side— Hanna spins around sighing, her eyes closing in frustration.

Spencer blinks, her own eyes going back to their normal dark color before stepping forward and wrapping her arms tightly around the blonde in comfort.

"Let's go back to bed babe, yeah?"

"Please."

 **...**

Laying back in bed with Spencer beside her, Hanna feels relief— the blonde hadn't exactly slept her best over the months the brunette was gone and with everything going on since she'd been back.

Glancing up at said ghost girl, Hanna intertwines thier hands and looks down, just staring with a far away look on her face. It was still so weird touching the translucent "skin".

But it was better than no Spencer at all.

The brunette looks down at her and smiles sadly, then feels something wet drip onto her hand.

Hanna was crying.

Not only that but...

Spencer blinks and freezes in place.

 _Did it..._

The tear hadn't went through her...and she had actually _felt_ it.

Spencer's gaze flickers to the blonde's face that was being covered up by her hair and doesn't think she notices— she just stared silently at her hand, a few more tears rolling down her perfect features.

The brunette opens her mouth to say something, anything.

Then closes it shut, biting her lip.

Instead, Spencer pulls the younger girl into her embrace and holds her so close that the blonde was practically on top of her.

"Shhh...shhhh." She soothes, deciding not to mention the tear.

Hanna came first. Always.

Eventually, having finally calmed down Hanna to where her small whimpers had turned into sniffles and then silence.

Spencer smiles softly.

The brunette didn't have to look down to realize that the blonde was sleeping, or at least on the brink of it.

And of course, Spencer wouldn't move until she woke.

Even if as a ghost she was restless, Hanna was upset and whenever the blonde was upset in the past, she practically never left her side.

That wasn't going to change now.

 **... ... ... ...**

It had been a near two more hours of sleep (or lying in silence with her eyes closed in Spencer's case)— when the call came in.

Though it wasn't incessant ringing of that familiar iPhone sound that woke Hanna up, it was Spencer.

The brunette knew the blonde needed her rest and was tempted to just allow the stupid phone to keep ringing, but after awhile of it continuing, she knew she had to wake her or else the phone would— and then both her _and_ the person who was on the other line would be getting an earful.

It wasn't as if Spencer could pick it up herself anyways.

"Hanna." She shakes the girl attached to her side softly. "Baby, your phones going off."

"Ugh..." The blonde attempts to slap her hands away— but without success, she groans once more and finally sits up. "D*mn this stupid phone's stupid ringing." She reaches over, picking it up. "Who came up with the idea of these things anyway?"

Spencer shrugs. She didn't know everything.

Hanna pouts before sliding her finger across the "Answer" word on her screen and placing it on speaker just because— she knew that ringtone, it was Aria.

"Ar, you better seriously have a good excuse for waking me up at this ungodly hour of the night."

It was only seven-twenty.

"Hello? Hanna, you and Spencer need to get down here quick. There's been in accident."

Both girls sit up fully in alarm at the urgency in their friend's voice, the two of them fearful on what could have happened.

"What!? What happened? Oh my god." Hanna tosses the phone onto her bed, already going to her closet to look for her shoes.

"It's...I don't know how bad it is guys, Alison's already here-"

That meant...

"It's Emily."

Spencer blinks, frozen in place.

Hanna can feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but doesn't stop getting ready.

"Wh-what happened to her? Hanna, ask her what happened!" The ghost girl shouts, suddenly frustrated she couldn't be heard.

Hanna squeezes her eyes shut tightly. "Stop yelling Spence, I'm scared too, okay!" She yells back, opening her eyes before looking back down at the phone. "Aria, what happened?"

"I-" The tiny brunette's voice began breaking up. "Swimming-blood everywhere-Alison-Rosewood hospital-I have to-get here quick!"

With those last retreating words the phone beeped, indicating the girl had hung up.

The couple look at each other, both of them breathing harshly in utter silence.

 _Oh god..._

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Favorite. Follow. Review. Also, sorry to any 1D fans that may have taken offense ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Short. But more to come!**

 **Summary: The girls make it to the hospital to find out what's possibly happened to Emily and if she's alright. Someone sees something she never expected.**

 **\- [ Rosewood Hospital ] -**

 **\- [ Room #232 ] -**

"Em!"

"Emily!"

"Oh my god, are you okay? Em!"

Hanna, Aria, and Spencer all rush into the swimmer's hospital room at once— half concerned, half distraught.

"Guys, guys, I'm fine." Emily voices, albeit scratchily, from the uncomfortable bed she lay on. The brunette smiles tiredly as her best friends surround her. "I swear everythings fine, it was just a little accident."

Alison, who had been the only one to be let into the room before everyone else, scoffs. "Little my a**, Em hit her head in the pool swimming." The blonde leans over, placing a gentle kiss on the brunette's forehead. "Poor baby has a concussion and their keeping her overnight."

"The doctor said it was mild, Ali." The swimmer counterclaims as the younger girl runs a hand through her dark tresses.

"Yes, well. You still bled from the head." The blonde gestures to the thick white bandage wrap on the brunette's forehead. " _And_ , you fainted. _Underwater_ , Emily."

Hanna cringes as she leans over the bed to inspect her friend's injuries. "God, Em. When you go for something, you really go for it, don't you?"

Spencer nods in agreement, materializing from her spot by the door to beside her girlfriend.

Alison, Aria, and Hanna shiver.

"I'm guessing Spencer's here?" Alison questions, finally glancing up from Emily.

Hanna simply nods, grabbing ahold of the ghost girl's hand and squeezing.

"She says she sends her condolences." The blonde rolls her eyes. _So formal_

Emily snorts. "That sounds like Spence." She chuckles— then groans, closing her eyes and laying her head back.

It was _pounding_. Mercilessly.

"Are you okay, Em?" Aria inquires, then shakes her head. "Wait, of course you're not okay. Is it your head?" She moves closer to the bed in worry.

"Yesss..." The swimmer groans out again. "Ali, could you?" She opens her eyes, and gestures to the little button to call the nurse back in.

She needed more painkillers, or preferably some _morphine_. ASAP.

The blonde beside her quickly abides, pressing down on the red control. "Just wait a few more seconds babe, then you'll have a spoon full of medicine in you..." She soothes softly, causing the others to look at her strangely.

"What?"

Hanna quirks an eyebrow. "Since when did you become so caretaker-y, Mary Poppins?" She inquires— and immediately regrets it as Spencer began singing the annoying "Spoonful of Medicine" song from the movie.

To make matters worse, Aria had begun humming it under her breath.

The blonde sighs, shaking her head. "God, you two are such geeks." She turns to her girlfriend.

Spencer instantly stops singing and pouts. "Hey."

Hanna rolls her eyes for a second time. "But, you're my geek." She squeezes the taller girl's hand.

The brunette smiles, and Hanna turns back to her injuried friend on the bed.

"Well obviously we're really happy you're fine, Em. We'll stay as long as we can, Aria and I already texted our parents."

Emily smiles a bit, wincing. "Ah, thanks guys, but tomorrows Tuesday. You don't have to stay."

Aria scoffs, taking the second chair on the right side of the hospital bed. "Yeah right. We're staying, you would do the same for us." She decides.

Hanna nods in agreement, taking the chair on the left. "She's right, Em. None of us are leaving, Spence says so too."

Aria smiles.

"Thank y-" The swimmer's graciousness is cut short as the nurse walks in. "Oh thank god." She sighs.

Alison snickers, as she moves out of the way of the amused nurse.

"I'm assuming more medicine is required of me."

"P-Please, ma'm."

The woman laughs a little and pulls a small needle out, inserting medication, before reaching over and piercing into the brunette's arm. "Okay honey, this is something a little stronger so you might start to feel a little tired within the next ten minutes."

"Awww, Emmyyy." Alison softly coos.

And the swimmer was honestly too exhausted to attempt in hiding her blush at the comment, mumbling a near-incoherent response to the nurses warning.

Her vision was already blurring anyways...

Emily looks to her right and squints— in fact her vision was blurring so much as so that-

"Hey, Han?"

"Yeah?" The blonde immediately responds.

"Um, you said that no one can see Spence except _you_ right? No one else?"

Hanna raises her eyebrows, glancing over at Spencer (who simply shrugs), then turns back to the swimmer. "...uh, last time I checked. Yeah, why?" She asks skeptically, standing so that she was even closer again. "Are you feeling okay, Em?"

Emily waves her off. "Yeah fine, just tired." She mumbles, her eyes closing and reopening at a snail's pace. The swimmer glances over to the far left once more, this time having to turn to look at it.

What was 'it', one might ask?

It was a blackish white blur that went by the name of her best friend Spencer Hastings.

"B-But, how come I can see her too...?"

"..."

The room falls silent.

The only thing that could be heard was the steady heart monitor and the shallow breaths of only three friends.

Because with those eight words, the world disappears to black for two individuals in room #232.

 **A/N: DUN, DUN, DUNNNN. YAYYY, Emily's fine...or is she? And what about Spencer and Hanna? Thanks for reading! Until next time ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: New Update! Hope you guys like it!**

 **Summary: Emily can see Spencer now, Hanna's not happy about it. The two of them argue and as usual, Spencer attempts at peacemaker. Will it work?**

"Oh..." A pained moan is the first thing to be released from the blonde's mouth as she wakes up to bright lights and even brighter white walls.

The second thing she does is feel beneath her, slowly becoming aware of her surroundings.

Hanna groans again. "You've got to be kidding."

She was in a hospital bed. In a hospital room. An empty one at that.

The blonde looks down, well at least she was still dressed and not in one those horrid gowns.

Still her head hurt, she reaches up to put a hand to it, and her nose was practically burning, she winces.

She needed Spencer. Where the h*ll was her lover anyway?

"Spencer!" The blonde shouts in the empty, knowing the brunette would hear her.

And she was right.

Spencer almost instantly appears at her side. "Hanna, you're awake!" She exclaims cheerily, helping the struggling younger girl sit up in the bed carefully.

"Why didn't you stay with me?" Hanna pouts up at her.

The brunette leans forward, gently stroking her cheek. "I left like two seconds ago, babe. I was checking on Em and the girls since you both passed out, their doing fine by the w..."

"What? What is it, Spencer?" The blonde rushes out panicky, hands reaching out to grab at her girlfriend's shirt.

"No. No it's nothing like that, Han. It's just-your nose is bleeding."

Bewildered, Hanna reaches up with her left hand, the other still clinging to the brunette's shirt— and feels underneath her nose, a steady flow of warm wet and red moisture began dripping downward.

Her nose was indeed bleeding. Quite harshly.

"Sh*t!" She pinches her nose.

"Hanna!"

"What! My nose! Oh my gosh, is it bruised!?" The blonde pulls her hand away from her nose. "Please, Spence, tell me it's not bruised!" She's still shouting, eyes wide.

Spencer looks at her incredulous. "Are you seriously worrying about your looks right now?" She huffs, reaching out to tilt the girl's head up— and telling her to keep her nose pinched.

Hanna begrudgingly abides.

Sometimes her lover's priorities weren't the best organized.

"Here, you do that, and I'll call the nurse in." The brunette leans away from the blonde again.

And for a second, Hanna is confused onto how the taller girl was going to possibly get in contact with someone other than herself or...Emily now she guesses— that was until she sees her reaching over for the red call in button.

"Wait." She quickly grasps onto the ghost girl's wrist, causing her to pause and look at her. "Won't that hurt you?" She hints at the brunette's inability to touch certain things without consequences of being physically harmed.

Spencer thinks for a moment, then shrugs. "No idea, Hanna. But I want to do this, I love you and I don't want you losing too much blood." With that, she feels the blonde's grip loosen on her wrist and she quickly presses down on the button.

"..."

"Did it hurt?" Hanna's voice is slightly muffled, due to the hand on nose position. Still, the blonde looks at her in concern.

Spencer smiles lightly, flexing her hand. "No." She answers simply, truthfully as she takes a seat at her girlfriend's bedside to wait for the nurse.

Lately, her ghostly effects have been lessening and lessening.

Not that she would tell her girlfriend that just yet— the brunette glances over at the blonde, currently looking more annoyed than worried at her situation— she didn't want her worrying too much about her either.

 **...**

"Seriously, they couldn't have found anything better than this? This is a hospital for goodness sake."

Spencer scoffs, looking up at the girl from her position kneeling at her bedside. "Hanna, they already checked for a concussion and you only have a bloody nose. What did you expect them to do? Get the defibrillator out?"

The blonde, still holding several paper towels to her since-bloodied nose, glares.

Then winces.

Spencer frowns, and sighs. "Sorry, babe." She apologizes, feeling bad for being sarcastic with the injured girl.

Hanna continues glaring.

The brunette chews down on her lower lip. "Here." She getures for the blonde to take away the paper towel from her nose. "Let me see it."

Sighing, the younger girl hesitates before abiding— pulling the blood drenched towels away with another wince. "I think it's finally finished, anyways."

"It is." Spencer agrees, after checking. She lays a gentle hand, close to the nose on the blonde's cheek. "I'm still so sorry this happened, Han." She frowns.

Hanna pouts. "Oh stop it, now you're making me feel bad." She puts her arms out in indication. "C'mere."

Standing, Spencer quickly attaches herself to her girlfriend in the embrace.

"Clearly this wasn't your fault, Spence. I just...wasn't expecting for Emily to say...well that-"

"She could see me?"

"Yeah..." Hanna sighs, then clings to the brunette even more. Something about the news just made her upset thinking about it.

Spencer nods in accordance, placing a light kiss onto the smooth skin that was the blonde's neck.

"Mhw!" Hanna makes an unanticipated disgusted noise, almost retching at the feeling of blood sliding down her throat. "You have no idea how bad the taste of blood can be."

Spencer's eyebrows raise. "Oh...I-I think I do."

The blonde pauses, and suddenly remembers. "Oh...Spence..." She pulls away, hands on either side of the brunette's cheeks with eyes soft.

"Hey don't, its fine. Its in the past." Spencer assures her, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Now, what I really want to know now is-"

 _*Knock *Knock_

The heavy wooden door in front of the couple opens, revealing the even brighter hallway of the hospital and a person on the other side.

"Hey, Han. I see you're feeling much better."

"Oh yes, thank god." Hanna answers her tiny best friend standing in the doorway, whilst tossing bloody towels in the bin beside her. "Spencer's here by the way."

Aria blinks, convertly looking out into the hallway again before closing the door shut behind her. "Oh, did I interrupt something?"

The blonde takes one look over at her now sulking girlfriend and snorts. "Uh...yeah, you sort of just cut her off and she's acting like a total baby." She hits the brunette's arm, lightly.

Aria's arms cross over her chest. "Oh, we all know how much she hates that..." She smirks. "But then again, I don't feel guilty Spence, _you_ do it all the time."

Hanna's lips upturn a bit.

And Spencer is _not_ amused, she crosses her own arms over her chest. "Ha-ha, I'm going to go check back on Em." She rolls her eyes, chancing one last look back at her girlfriend before disappearing completely.

Aria shivers.

Though, Hanna likes to think she's gotten used to it by now.

"Sooo...Emily can see Spencer now too."

The blonde groans, dramatically flopping back into bed with a huff.

"How do you feel?"

"Pissed."

Aria winces in understanding, moving a little ways closer to her best friend.

"You wanna talk about it?"

 **...**

 **[ Two Days Later ] - [ Wednesday ] - [ Hanna's House ]**

"Maybe it's that clairaudience thing? O-or maybe it's a physic thing? It could be that, right Ali?"

Alison stares over at her best friend and simply raises her eyebrows. "Clairaudience, seriously?"

"What?" Emily's eyebrows furrow, situating herself on the couch beside the blonde.

Hanna huffs, rolling her eyes. "Have you ever seen a ghost _before_ , Emily?" She looks across from her on another couch, her and Aria shared.

Spencer was currently out 'researching', but how and where she was— the blonde had no clue.

Emily frowns. "Well...no-"

"Then you're not physic, nor are claira-vascular, whatever." She cuts off, rather rudely.

The swimmer glares.

Both Alison and Aria tense.

Because neither Emily or Hanna were in the position for a fight.

Emily's head was still bandaged and had to take pain reliever every six hours— and Hanna now had a nose splint...though she instantly refused to wear it except at night, there was still a small bruise on her nose, shown just below the bridge.

Emily huffs, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Okay, fine. So, I'm probably not physic." She turns to the others. "But...maybe it was whatever medication was in my tube thing that made me see Spence."

Aria opens up her mouth-

"Mmm...I don't know, maybe it's that...or maybe it's maybelline?" Hanna shrugs nonchalantly.

The swimmer's jaw clenches. That was the last straw. "Shut up Hanna. Would you please just take this seriously!?"

"I can't." The blonde exclaims, standing suddenly. "Okay, I _can't_!" Her arms swing wildly with the commotion.

Emily stands too. "Well why the h*ll not?" She crosses her arms. "You do know this involves Spencer, your _girlfriend_ , right?"

Hanna sighs, glaring. "Yeah, well she's not my soul mate." She mutters.

"What?" The swimmer hadn't quiet heard her.

Aria sighs, placing her head in her hands.

"I said, she's not my soul mate Emily, okay! Because now _you_ can see her too!" The blonde shouts, chest heaving up and down as she finally says aloud the thing that has been at the front of her mind for the past two and a half days.

Alison stands, taking position between her two bestest friends. "Okay, take it easy guys, you both are still recovering." She warns the arguing pair.

From her seat, she could see Aria lift her head and nod in agreement— she's known why her other blonde friend has been upset the past few days and snapping at everyone and Alison was just happy that Emily was out of the hospital and on her feet again.

"What, so that's _my_ fault now!?" Emily shouts over Alison, completely ignoring her two friend's protests in the process.

Hanna eyes begin narrow...

...that was until she realizes shes _freezing_. The blonde quickly snaps her head to the side.

Spencer.

"Spencer!" She jumps, and turns around in surprise at the brunette standing about a foot away from her and the others. "H-how long have you-"

"Long enough." Spencer smoothly answers, not moving an inch and just staring.

"Oh..." Hanna bites down on her lip, then glances over her shoulder at Emily.

The swimmer was staring directly over at her girlfriend.

Emily gives a small smile. "It's so great to see you again, Spencer."

"You too, Em. Well, I've kind of already been seeing you, but it's like...great now that you can also see me, see you-"

Th brunette's words are cut short when Hanna let's out a loud groan of frustration.

The blonde could practically feel her blood running warm.

And while Emily looks annoyed at her, Spencer simply shifts her attention back to the younger girl with a pointed stare. "Right, Hanna can I talk to you for a minute?"

"..."

The room was very tense...even if only three out of the five of them actually knew what was going on.

Hanna opens her mouth, then closes it, simply nodding.

Spencer gestures for the blonde to leave the room first, then follows soon after.

 **...**

 **[ Out In the Hall ]**

Silence.

Hanna sighs, leaning up against the hard wall as the ghost simply looked down at her in silence with 'that look'.

It was Spencer's 'I know that you know what I know but won't admit it' look.

 _Everyone_ knew that.

So when the brunette finally opens up her mouth to speak, the blonde cuts her off.

"Hanna, I-"

"Spencer." Hanna levels the older girl with an imploring gaze, begging her to let her speak first.

Spencer's head inclines slightly as she crosses her arms over her chest.

The blonde sighs. "Look...about that in there, I-I'm sorry and I didn't mean anything by it. It's just-"

"Hanna, don't apologize."

Said girl's eyebrows raise in surprise.

It was Spencer's turn to sigh. "I mean, yeah, that wasn't exactly...a 'wonderful way with words' you had in there...but I think I understand..."

"You do?"

The brunette steps forward. "I do." She uncrosses her arms openly. "I wanted to ask you this _days ago_ , so I'll ask now. Why did you faint too in that hospital, of all people? When Em saw me?"

Hanna bites her lip, inwardly swearing. "Well...maybe it's was the whole my best friend is clearly suffering from a head injury thing."

"Try again." Spencer looked unconvinced.

The blonde rolls her eyes, avoiding chocolate brown irises. "A-And then...probably the fact that the whole soul mate thing must have been a bust because now apparently _Emily_ can see you too." She finally voices.

Spencer let's out a breath of air. "There it is."

Only Hanna continues on with her ramblings. "You all wanted to know what has been my problem for the last few days, well there it is. I love you and you love me-but _apparently_ , that's not enough!" She shouts, losing her composure.

Spencer watches, both eyebrow furrowed and face of concern.

The blonde eventually calms down and is left with a ghost of a smile. "So much for that huh?" She finishes sadly, arms crossing over her own self protectively. "I know it sounds selfish that I want to be the only one to see you, but-"

Unhesitatingly, Spencer wraps the younger girl up in her arms and holds her still in silence for awhile.

"..."

"You know when I first realized I was in love with you?"

"Wh-Spence-"

"Do you?"

At the taller girl's pressing, the blonde sighs and Spencer could feel the shake of her head on her shoulder.

"Three years, four months, sixty-three days ago."

Hanna pulls slightly away from the brunette and gapes.

Spencer nods, humming. "Yep. Now that's not as long as Emily has been in love with Ali but...well I think that three years, four months, and sixty-three days is a h*ll of a lot of time." She smirks down at the shorter girl.

And sure enough, the blonde's still openly gaping up at her.

"Really?" Hanna doesn't know if she should be surprised or terrified. "You know you've been in love with me for that long?"

Rolling her eyes beforehand, Spencer let's out a short laugh. "No." She says simply.

The younger girl frowns.

"You see...I-I can't say I actually remember a time before we hit high school where I didn't harbor some type of romantic feelings for you, Hanna." The brunette smiles.

And now Hanna is smiling too.

"And well..." Spencer continues, trailing off and breaking her embrace with the girl.

The blonde blinks. "Well, what?" She grabs onto the ghost's transparent arm, now intrigued. "Well what, Spence?"

" _Well_ -" The brunette feels the end of her lips quirk up a little. "It was just...that time..." She sighs at the memory. "The time you were hit by that car is when I can almost pinpoint. It just really, _really_ , hit me like a ton of bricks, it was a horrible- yet-eye opening experience for me."

Hanna smiles soft and lovingly, closing the space up that the older girl had put between them. "So...in knowing that, would you trade me not being hit by that car for you not recognizing your feelings for me?" She inquires, quietly.

"Of course, I would." Is Spencer's immediate response to the question. Hanna's life was way too important to her to hesitate on anything.

Hanna bites down hard on her lips to keep the grin off her face.

"I love you, Hanna. I would trade a lot of things for you not to have to go through that again, but me not recognizing my feelings for you— isn't even top ten." The brunette steps even closer and pulls the blonde into her again. "And anyway, I would have come to my senses on my feelings somehow— preferably without either of us having to get hurt...you know, you really have bad luck with cars by the way." She muses as an afterthought.

Hanna pouts, pulling back to look up at the tall girl again.

"What? You do. On top of getting hit, you've crashed a car while in it, you've almost hit people, that time your mom hit Wilden with her car, not to mention you almost getting hit by several cars the last four years-"

" _Only_ , because I stepped in front of them."

"Yeah, about that. Hanna, you _have_ to stop doing that." The brunette could suddenly recall all the times the blonde had told her about a 'Mona situation' or 'Jenna situation' where she attempted to get them to talk. "I don't care how fast the car is going, it can always pick up speed babe."

Hanna rolls her eyes and snickers. "I'll try."

Spencer grins softly. "That's all I ask." She wraps her arms back around the blonde again and places her head on top of her own. "We're soul mates, Hanna. Against anything that try's to come between us. Believe me."

Hanna's smile softens. "I do." She hums gratefully, eyes glazed over. "Mmm, but what happened to 'hope breeds eternal misery, huh?" The blonde jokes, an eyebrow raised.

Spencer shakes her head, purposely shaking the younger girl's own. "I was...stupid, when I said that." She takes one hand and scratches behind her ear, a bit embarrassed.

The blonde's eyebrows raise even higher as she fully pulls away, keeping her arms around the brunette's shoulders. "What, just stupid? Not _inadequate_? Or some other unnecessarily big word to describe it?"

"Nope." Spencer stares down her, eyes twinkling as she pops the 'p'. "Just an idiot, more concerned over winning and being in competition than living her life..." She sighs.

"Awww...Spency..." Hanna says instead, leaning forward and pressing a short kiss upon the tall girl's lips with her hands on her arms.

The brunette rolls her eyes at the nickname, but smiles nonetheless.

"So I guess this whole being a ghost thing is really clarifying some things, huh?"

Spencer is very thankful for the change of subject. "Well...it's also been a very stressful day or two." She unexpectedly tugs the blonde forward, and presses a second kiss to her lips before pulling away and smirking.

Hanna nearly gapes.

"Did you just...?"

Spencer laughs. "Come on." She switches their positions and takes the blonde's left hand. "Let's go apologize to Emily, then kick them all out so we, or _you_ , can get some sleep."

Hanna giggles. "Sounds great." She squeezes at the brunette's hand as they head back into the Marin's living room. "It seems like that's all we day lately is sleep, Spence."

"Are you complaining?" The older girl looks over at her with a high eyebrow raised.

The blonde scoffs. "Of course not."

 **A/N: Everything's fine! Yayyy! Lets see how long it'll stay that way...;) Follow. Favorite. Review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello there! Thanks for coming again! This chapter is a two parter as you follow the girls through the events of their school fair.**

 **Summary: Finally, it's the day of the fair Hanna was forced into, and as anyone could tell— she is a lot less than thrilled about it. Spencer can't blame her. But the ghost girl can try and make her girlfriend's night as enjoyable as possible.**

 **\- [ Days Later ] - [ Day Of Fair ] - [ Saturday] -**

After much research done over the last three days, being the big shocker that more than one of the girls were able to see Spencer as a ghost now.

... unfortunately it turned out, Spencer wasn't exactly tangible to Emily like she was to Hanna, though she could still see her.

...that was up until Thursday, three days ago.

Of course, Emily had sulked like the big baby she was, Spencer was one of her _best friends_ — but all the girls were there for her.

It really had been good while it lasted.

For all three of them, including Hanna who still felt as if she were living through two worlds of communication.

Not to mention how worried she too would be to suddenly wake up one day and not be able to see the love of her life anymore. Hanna almost tears up at just the thought of it.

But as for hearing her...well, it was a funny thing— after all the swimmer could still _hear_ the comatose brunette's voice.

After awhile of endlessly searching for answers, the five girls decided to give themselves a little break— well four really, apparently Hanna didn't have to read anything because she was 'the hot one' and it wasn't her job to do research...so she spent the majority of her time clinging to Spencer and having the brunette peer over any random paranormal book she had opened up for her girlfriend's benefit.

So anyone could see why when coming up with nothing, the girls deserved the break...the break being their school fair that Hanna had been forced into.

The one she was currently stressing over about what to wear and _who_ was going to be kissing her at the kissing booth.

As expected, it was a factor poor Spencer really didn't want to think about.

The brunette sat on her girlfriend's bed, just as exasperated as her. "Please tell me why you are so worried?"

The blonde in question stops her constant pacing. "Why am I-" She sighs, then practically slings the hundredth blouse she had been picking out for the last two hours into her closet. "Spencer we've been over this— this is _me_ we're talking about here. I could be kissing anyone tonight! And Hanna Marin does not just go around kissing just _anyone_."

Spencer places her hand over her heart, before spreading back on the bed. "I'm touched."

"Not the time, Spence."

One look and Hanna turns back around with another sigh and begins ruffling through her endless amounts of clothes once more.

The older girl chews down on her lower lip calmly. "Hanna, it's going to be fine. And anyways, what are you worrying over your clothes for? You're going to be behind a booth the whole time, not live dancing on stage."

"..."

Silence.

The ghost girl heaves a heavy sigh and sits up to the edge of the bed again when her girlfriend doesn't even turn around to look at her, no less respond. "Look, I'm sorry Han...I'm not happy about this either, believe me." She gives the back of the blonde's head a meaningful stare. "You're mine."

Oh really... Hanna's eyebrows raise, high, but she still doesn't turn.

"Those guys, maybe even girls will be up there kissing you tonight..." The dreadful thought finally sinking in, Spencer runs a unsteady hand through her hair. "A-And I'll have to sit there for _hours_ , god knows it'll be a long line because as you know...you're very hot."

The blonde lets a small smirk lift the corner of her lips.

Her girlfriend just continues on, this time sighing dramatically. "Just knowing there is nothing I can do about it." She shrugs. "...well not suspiciously of course." With a snap of her fingers, the lamp cuts out by the younger girl's bedside.

Hanna, not being able to help it this time, spins around to meet her dark eyes. "You're getting stronger." She comments casually light, yet ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of her mind worrying her about the very same change.

"Indeed I am." Spencer grins even wider. "And I swear, if one of those people kissing you tonight tries anything with you— I'll totally go all... _not_...Casper the friendly ghost on them, and ghostbuster their a**."

Hanna giggles, rolling her eyes.

Raising her eyebrows and tilting her head to the side, the ghost gestures for the younger girl to come close.

The blonde abides.

...though not standing in front of her, or even sitting beside her— Hanna straddles her instead, leaning downward and placing a slow kiss upon the brunette's soft lips.

 _*Crash!*_

Both girls jump apart at the loud cracking noise.

Looking to their left (Hanna's right) and still breathing hard from their heavy making out, the bulb in the blonde's lamp had broken— because of Spencer no doubt.

"Um, it seems as though you broke my light bulb, Spence."

"...it appears so."

Hanna rolls her eyes once more, tightening her arms wrapped around the older girl's neck. "I love you." She pecks the brunette's now smiling lips. "And _only_ you. Also, I'm sorry I got us tied into this tonight— but I swear It'll only be a simple peck like that, and I won't even enjoy it, promise."

Spencer laughs as the blonde holds up a single pinky to her.

Nonetheless, she mimics the action. "I love you too, thank you."

The couple just sit and smile at each other in silence for awhile before-

"Never thank a girlfriend for not trying to _cheat_ on you, god Spence, you are so lucky I'm your first." With a small pat on the other girl's transparent shoulder, a sign for her to let go of her sides, Hanna lifts herself up off her lap.

Spencer playfully pouts, arms heavily dropping to her sides to grip the end of the bed.

The blonde just gives her a teasing smile and wink. "Now, now that that's settled..." She moves back to her closet and picks out three more outfits. "Which one should I wear? The blue one or the white one, or the grey one?...or maybe I should try my favorite pink strapless dress, you know I always get compliments in that one Spence..." Her head tilts to the side. "But then again-"

"Oh. My. Gosh. You actually are crazy, you know that?" Spencer was incredulous, a hand to her head as she bounces back on the girls bed again.

Honestly the teenager couldn't care less what her girlfriend wore, she truly would always be the most beautiful girl in the room in whatever— as long as it covered all the...necessary parts, of course.

Hanna doesn't pause for a second at the brunette's comment. "Of course I know that, Spence." She gives a nonchalant shrug before starting up her babbling again.

Sighing near silently, Spencer allows a small smile to take over her face as she prepares herself to endure another earful.

"..."

" _Spencer_ , are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am, Han. I always do."

 **...**

 **\- [ Back Of Rosewood High, 7:30pm ] - | - [ Rosewood School Fair ] -**

Hanna sighs as she leans over the booth on her tippy toes and pecks the fiftieth high school student she's kissed in the last hour and a half before placing up her, 'Gone On Break' sign.

The blonde doesn't even respond when hearing the rest of the guys and girls groan at the unexpected halt of the kissing booth. There was still quite a long line, as she suspected some of them had second rounds, she definitely needed a break.

Hanna simply shrugs as some of the people angrily stomp off at the action, grabbing a bottle of water from the cooler beside her, plus a tube of chapstick.

Attempting to peer over to the back of the line, the teenager can't even see it— what she does see is Noel and some of his equally smirking buddies somewhere in the middle, despite having already been up there.

 _God, this is torture..._ The blonde thinks to herself as she applies the strawberry chapstick before taking a long sip of her water.

"Enjoying yourself?"

A voice speaks up, coming from behind her and wrapping their arms around her waist.

Hanna smiles, instinctively leaning back into her girlfriend and humming before subtly talking from out the corner of her mouth.

"Getting my teeth pulled sounds like a better idea, right now." The blonde pulls herself out of the brunette's arms before turning around and pulling at her wrist. "C'mon."

As the two girls make their way out from the open booth, and to the rest of the fair's booths, rides, and games Spencer snorts, noting the amount of frustrated teenagers the blonde had left behind.

"You're just going to leave them?"

Hanna latches onto the taller girls hand closely before responding. "Trust me, they'll still be there when I get back." She rolls her eyes, before clearing her throat. "So, finished playing _Aria's_ knight and shining armor, now you come and rescue me?"

Spencer's face is amused as she looks down at the girl beside her and leans closer. "Jealous?" Her eyebrows raise.

Earlier that afternoon, the girls had decided that if they should decide to split up that night, they would do so in pairs. Even with Archer being dead, the five were still cautious about being in a spacious area, alone in crowds of people at night.

Where possibly no one would see if anything went down.

So of course: Emily and Alison paired up, Hanna didn't need to worry as much behind her booth, so that just left Spencer and Aria— and since Ezra couldn't exactly be seen walking around with a student all night unsuspiciously, Spencer stepped in and volunteered to pair up with her shorter partner in crime.

"No need to be jealous Han, Spence and I don't have a deceitful bone in our bodies...not intentionally at least." Aria suddenly comes up beside them, a walking Emily in tow. "We're the innocent ones."

"Ha, yeah right, teacher scandals and arrested _twice_." Emily accuses, purposely leaving out the allegedly while Sparia rolls their eyes. "And anyways-ah choo! Great...now I'm getting sick."

"Oh, ew!" Hanna cringes away from the open sneeze while pushing the brunette swimmer away from her. "Don't touch me!"

Spencer chuckles.

Emily rolls her eyes, though secretly happy she could still hear her. "What are you laughing at? At least you can't get sick. But if you did, at least _I'd_ have Alison to take care of me."

Aria snorts in amusement, but Spencer winces. _Wrong thing to say..._

Hanna paused in step, causing the other three to do the same. "And what's that's supposed to mean?" She crosses her arms. "I could take care of Spencer."

"Yeah right Hanna, you're too insensitive when someone else is sick."

"What! I am not. Tell her, Spencer."

Said brunette shifts uncomfortably on the spot. "Well..."

"Spencer!"

"Well, I'm sorry!" The older girl puts her hands up. "But its true, you just don't like germs, and it's okay-"

"You don't like germs either." The blonde accuses her, eyebrows furrowed.

Spencer huffs, so they were going to play it that way. "Yes, but I don't make my disgust noticeable. Nor do I say things like, 'Ew, don't touch me' or 'Fend for yourself'." She gives the shorter girl a pointed look.

Hanna's mouth forms into a small pout, as her arms drop to her sides. "But-"

"Um guys?" Aria interrupts, standing in the middle of them and the only one who didn't know what was going— due to the fact that she couldn't see or hear Spencer like the other two. Thankfully- "It looks like Alison's back from her face painting booth."

Immediately Emily lost all interest in all conversation. "If you all will excuse me." She doesn't wait for an answer, just skips off, meeting her blonde 'friend' halfway.

Spencer shakes her head. "Now I'm not _that_ whipped."

Hanna subtly rolls her eyes. Sure you aren't Spence... "Wrap your arm around me?" The blonde requests, looking up at the brunette and playing it off as though if she held the ghost girl's hand it would look obvious.

Without hesitating and clearly not thinking about it, Spencer throws her right arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Good?"

"Mhm..." Hanna hums, smuggling close. "But aren't you cold?" She inquires as the girls start walking once more and casually gestures towards the brunette's light short-sleeve shirt.

"Um, no. Ghost remember?"

The blonde makes an 'o' shape with her mouth. "Right."

Before Spencer could reply, Aria chimes in. "So Han, how'd the kissing booth go? Was it as horrible as you thought it would be?"

"Could've been worser." Hanna thinks for awhile and decides. It really could have been.

The three step into line for food side by side— it was the deep fried stand, Hanna's eyes linger as she licks her lips...she was definitely getting those deep fried Oreos...

The blonde is snapped out of her daze, when her girlfriend softly nudges her shoulder. "Babe, it's not 'worser', it's worse-"

Aria's eyebrows raise. "You know, I would correct you, if I didn't think Spencer hadn't already done it." She claims, unbeknownst to her cutting said girl off.

Hanna rolls her eyes. _What else was new?_ "Oh yes, as usual the grammar police just couldn't help herself." She looks up at the taller girl. "It's basically the same thing, Spence."

"Its really not, Han."

"You know what? Let's just agree to disagree."

"Well, okay, but agreeing to disagree would have to mean that I agree with you, and..."

Aria shakes her head with a smile, even not being able to hear Spencer's side of the conversation, she could tell that the two were playfully arguing like the married couple they practically were already.

"Uh..."

Looking forward, the three spot a guy in front of them in line, but staring back at them with an odd expression on her face.

Okay, so maybe talking so much to 'thin air' in public wasn't such a great idea after all.

But Hanna places a hand on her hip anyways, putting on her total HBIC face— nostril flare and all. "Um, excuse me?" She inquires hostilely with an eyebrow raised, translation: Turning back around would be a wise option before I do you verbal harm.

Not surprisingly, it worked. The shaken up boy quickly turned away from the blonde's icy glare, clearly frightened.

The three girls snicker quietly, as the line moves forward.

"What do you think he's thinking right now?" Aria questions, smirking.

Spencer answers. "It's finally happened." She mocks. "Hanna Marin has officially cracked."

"Har har har." Hanna sticks her tongue out at her girlfriend, not amused. "So, Aria, how did you enjoy Spencer's company? Did she _annoy_ you?"

Aria snorts. "No, no. Spence was a total gentlewomen." This time its Spencer sticking her tongue out at the blonde, who rolls her eyes in turn. "Yep, barely noticed she was there." The small brunette then giggles at her own joke. "Though I was talking to her discreetly the whole time so that neither of us would get bored, I hope _I_ didn't annoy poor Spencer."

"Oh no way."

"Spence says no."

"...mhm, I totally enjoyed her telling me about that time she lost her bathing suit at the beach and she had to 'sneakily' climb onto shore to get her cell to call Ms. Montgomery, getting caught by Emily and her parents in the process."

"What!" Hanna laughs, amazed. "Oh my god! The Fields' saw you naked!"

Aria flushes. "I told you that in confidence, Spencer!" She points a finger— in the totally wrong direction.

Spencer's eyes twinkle with mirth,

While Hanna laughs her a** off

 **A/N: :) :) :) Hope you enjoyed! Favorite. Review. Follow. Thx.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: ;) Part 2. School Fair**

 **Summary: Spencer shows she can give Hanna cliched love scenes, even as a ghost. The girl's are at their usual teasing with each other, but what happens when Hanna goes too far?**

"How did you not freak out on there without your glasses?" The blonde questions, having just watched her girlfriend, Emily, and Alison get off the ferris wheel for their second time.

Spencer _always_ insisted wearing her glasses when she was up somewhere high, regardless of contacts— apparently it was for "self-assurance".

The older girl smiles over at her, and instead of answering-she quickly takes the blonde's hand to drag her along. "I don't know, let's find out."

Hanna's eyes go wide. "Woah! No,no,no,no, no." She makes them stop moving. "H*ll no, Spence."

"What? C'mon, Han." Spencer gestures at the tall ferris wheel behind them, that Hanna couldn't help but dramatically think would be the death of her. "I'm telling you, you're the one that needs to loosen up this time." The brunette adds on a cute pout. "Please?"

"No way, Spence." Hanna wasn't falling for it, while taking her hand from the girl. "You know I hate those things. I'll spew my guts the first chance I get."

Spencer only pouts harder, taking the blonde's hand once more.

Sighing, Hanna looks around her to see that no one was watching them and reaches out her free hand to softly pat on her girlfriend's cheek. "Uh uh, not gonna happen. Sorry, baby." She attempts to drag hand away again— but this time the brunette holds on to it firmly.

"Pleasssee, Han. Roller coasters aren't exactly my thing either, but I've rode with all the other girls before and-"

"And, do you not remember the last time I was on one?" The blonde cuts her off, eyebrows raised. "Spence, I rode with you and Aria, and you were complaining about your hair smelling of vomit for a _month_."

Spencer scoffs. "That was different, we were like eight-"

"Ten."

"Doesn't matter."

Hanna gives the brunette a look.

Spencer stares back, she wasn't about to give up that easily. "...come on, babe. Please ride me."

"..."

The brunette instantly clamps her mouth shut, and had she not been a "ghost" she would be dark red at that moment. _Crap_

Hanna's eyebrows shoot up comically as a blush deeply brushes her own cheeks. Half of her wanted to laugh and tease and the other wanted to shy up. "I-Im sorry, Spence?" She blinks.

"U-uh-that wasn't-what..." Spencer internally groans. "I-I didn't mean to say that. I meant, with me. Would you ride _with_..." It came out weakly, and she closes her eyes.

"That's not really making things any better, Spence."

Spencer stands silently in her embarrassment for a couple of seconds. "I know." She murmurs.

Hanna's giggle breaks her silence.

The brunette slowly blinks open both eyes, caution written all over her features.

"Alright, fine. I'll go, only because of..." The blonde gestures amusingly."...well, that."

 **...**

"I can't believe you almost persuaded me to ride that spinning death trap."

"Hanna-"

"No, no. I don't even want to hear it, Spencer." The blonde holds a hand up and 'shutters'.

"It was a _little_ spider, Hanna." Spencer defends, as she watches her and Emily shoot mini water guns into a clown's mouth.

The couple had stood in the ferris wheel line for about ten minutes with every attention of riding it— up until Hanna just so happened to spot a particular insect in their cart.

...safe to say that was the end of it, and they resolved to playing booth games instead.

Though, Spencer couldn't play for obvious reasons— not that she minded, ghost or no ghost, hand-eye coordination wasn't her best asset.

"Yeah, yeah. Still, you know I hate those things too. You couldn't pay me to get on any of those rides now." The blonde then scoffs, not taking her eyes off of her target. "And to think you were going to 'set it free' before the ride attendant guy stepped in for us."

"Hanna, the thing deserved to live just as you and I." Spencer chuckles.

Hanna groans. "Oh god, Spencer the next thing I'll know you'll be outside people's houses hugging their trees."

Spencer smiled, playfully reaching over and pinching the girl's side causing her to jump.

And beside them, Emily didn't bother holding in her laughter this time...

 _*Ding, Ding Ding!*_

...though it was just in time for her to momentarily take her eyes off her target and well-

"Yes! Suck it! In your face!" Her blonde friend begins jumping up and down, ignoring stares from those around her (as she always does) and grins as the guy behind the stand handed her over a small stuffed teddy bear with a bright yellow bowtie.

Emily scoffs. "Thanks a lot, Spence." She complains as Hanna continues to gloat.

Spencer rolls her eyes amusedly, no she hadn't did that on purpose— but now she really wishes she had.

"Why don't you try it?" The swimmer inquiries sharply.

And in return, Hanna gives her one of her usual 'are you dumb?" stares. "If you don't remember Em, Spence can't exactly play games unless she wants to be caught floating objects around."

"Oh, so I guess there won't be any cliche 'win a stuffed animal for your girlfriend' type moments tonight?"

Spencer kinda silently sulked. "Shut up, Em." She murmurs, truth was— she had actually dreamed about doing little things like that for the blonde, even before they were together.

Sighing, Hanna reaches her free hand over (that didn't have a vice grip on her stuffed bear) to rub down the brunette's arm. Which definitely looked weird to any passerbyers. "Don't worry about it, babe. I don't need some cliched love story." She assures as the three began to make their way to another booth of Emily's choice this time.

"Is just going behind the stand and taking a stuffed animal against the rules here?" Spencer muses, finger to chin.

Hanna raises her eyebrows, arms crossing. _What is she up to...?_ "Only if you get caught." She answers slowly. "...why?"

They finally stop at a ballon dart booth.

Spencer pauses for a second, then grins down at the blonde and quickly kisses her on the lips before pulling away. "Em, distract this guy for me, yeah?"

And before either of the two could hinder her, the brunette was already climbing across the black table— seemingly forgetting she could just 'poof' onto the other side.

"Wh-Spencer!" Hanna whisper/yells, trying her best not to cause attention to them.

Meanwhile, a cute black and white 'Snoopy' 'floats' through the air behind the booth right behind the guy's back as Emily quickly distracts him with meaninglessness questions and Spencer makes her way back across— stuffed dog in hand.

Just as the man turns back around, Emily walks over and the three quickly make their way away from the booth before anyone noticed them.

Once they were far enough away and in a more secluded area, behind Hanna's booth, Spencer hands the medium-sized stuffed animal over to her beautiful girlfriend with a small smile. "For you, m'lady." She bows a bit.

The blonde grins back, partially shocked at the brunette's actions a few minutes ago, as was Emily who didn't find it hard to put the pieces together. "Thank you so much, you dork." She leans in and wraps her arms around the taller girl's neck. "I gotta say Spence, this whole ghost thing is making you slightly more attractive..."

Spencer's eyebrows raise at the girl's obvious leer. "Really, now?" She smirks.

"Mmhmm, that was so bada**."

"..."

"...could you guys please just-not?"

Hanna rolls her eyes, letting loose her grip on her girlfriend. "Emily...as much as I love you— sometimes, I hate you."

 **...**

" _Finally_ , we can go home."

The five girls head to their cars, a long walk from where they currently were, as they watch volunteers of the fair begin clean up of things.

Spencer notes Emily catching up to her, Hanna, and Aria— but with Alison on her arm...so far, none of them had mentioned it.

"Why are you guys-" Spencer turns towards her girlfriend after a second, only her and Em could hear her anyways. "Why are they...like that?" She inquires very blunt-like, eyebrows furrowed curiously.

Hanna outwardly sighs, and inwardly became amused. _Spencer, of course, always the curious one_

The blonde could see that Emily was trying her best not to glare over at the other brunette, and just shot her a look instead— something along the lines of 'shut your girlfriend up, or I'm going to kill her'.

She and Spence both had to be the worse at just bluntly blurting things out, didn't they? Thankfully, Alison couldn't hear her.

So she just grabs the ghost girl's hand in a firm grasp instead and squeezes. _Sometimes you just gotta let things be, Spence...just let things be..._

"...anyways, Em I don't even know why you came, because clearly you and Han are just here for the food."

The blonde tunes back into the conversation at exactly the wrong time and scoffs. "Um, excuse me?" She glances over at her blonde counterpart, officially offended at the comment. "That is so not true, just because _Emily_ is currently gobbling down every last crumb of her food, doesn't mean I did the same."

Aria throws her head back in laughter and Spencer smirks.

Because well...it was true.

Even with Emily's non-stop eating, Hanna had totally been doing the same an hour ago.

"Ha-ha, very funny Han. Where were all these morals two hours ago?" The swimmer murmurs into her soft-warm pretzel and moaning. Alison blushes, clinging to the brunette's arm tighter. "You know, when you were kissing strangers for a dollar?"

Hanna glares, and Spencer winces— at Emily's words, _and_ the fact that the blonde's grip was now tightening around her fingers. "Don't say it like I'm some prostitute Emily, I was forced into that. Anyways, who said I had any morals?"

Alison scoffs. "Well, do you?"

Spencer snorts, wrapping an arm over the blonde's shoulder instead (so that her hand wouldn't be crushed). _This should be interesting..._

"My girlfriend's a ghost, Ali. What do you think?"

 _...or not_

Hanna had no idea she had just insulted Spencer.

But Emily, Aria, and Alison did. They stopped in their tracks.

And so did Spencer, causing the blonde to do so too.

"Woah, woah, wait. What does that mean?" The brunette's eyebrows furrow, hurtfully.

Hanna's eyes go a bit wide, not completely understanding her girlfriend's sudden hurt because of her. "Nothing, Spence. I just-"

"You just think that being with me is a _chore_ , is that it?" Spencer slowly unwraps her arm from the shorter girl's shoulders and crosses her arms over her chest.

The blonde frowns, immediately feeling cold. "I-I didn't say that, Spencer!"

"Then what did you say, Hanna!?"

Emily, Aria, and Alison exchange worried glances.

"Well, I..."

"Exactly."

Emily chews down on her lower lip, deciding to step in. "Hey guys, maybe we shouldn't-"

Spencer begins to walk away.

Hanna's heart drops. "Where do you think you're going!?" She shouts from the few feet the brunette had already put between them.

"Away from _you_!" Spencer shouts back, not bothering to turn around and face her.

Crossing her arms over her own chest tightly, the blonde bites done hard on her lips before- "Well fine, go!" She shouts once more— and immediately regrets it, as Spencer does exactly what she suggested— and simply disappears into the night without so much as another word.

"..." There was silence.

And then-

"Argh!" Hanna yells angrily, frustrated with both her girlfriend and herself. She didn't care that she probably looked like the crazy girl talking to herself to the people around her. She didn't care that her friends were now looking at her with a mixture of confusion and pity. And she definitely didn't care that...the love of her life had just walked away from her in anger.

The blonde chokes on more than a few of her tears. Nope, definitely didn't care...

Knowing Spencer could hear her crying clearly, made her feel a bit better and so much worse all at the same time.

Truth be told, the ghost would explain later how much her insides and instincts were screaming and burning her up inside to turn back around and hold the smaller girl in her arms. She ignored them.

Hanna hears a soft sigh from beside her. "Han..." Aria places a comforting hand on her back as her friends come and surround her.

"I didn't mean it, I-I didn't mean it..." She continues to mumble, head down sadly.

Alison, Emily, and Aria all exchange looks— and not for the first time.

"Come on, Han...let's give her time to cool off and head home, sweetie..."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: :) :) :) :)**

 **Summary: Aftermath of Spanna argument, both girls are upset with each other. To make matters worse, Spencer has just up and disappeared on the blonde. Will Spencer be back? If so, will the couple make up?...or break up?**

 **\- [ Two Hours Later ] - [ Hanna's House ] -**

"D*mmit!"

"Hanna Marin, young lady you watch your mouth."

Hanna grumbles, purposefully stomping her way up the rest of the stairs to her room— and when she gets there she loudly slams the door shut, for effect...

...also because she was pissed, sad, confused— you name it.

First she gets into a huge fight with Spencer, and as soon as she gets in the house she is practically attacked by her mother for coming in so late...in her defense, it was like midnight but honestly the blonde couldn't have cared less.

Kicking her pumps off, Hanna doesn't bother with anything else and face plants onto her soft bed.

Yep, she was definitely going to lay there in her own self-distress all night.

Her friends had tried cheering her up a little, by taking her to the Brew to forget for awhile and talk— and as much as she appreciated their efforts, it was just that...effort.

It didn't help.

The blonde didn't even think she could sleep at this point, mostly worrying if the girl she loved would ever come back to her, in more ways than one.

A minute later, Hanna finds herself screaming into her pillows, curled up in utter anguish. "Spence..." She practically whimpers, a few wet tears making their way down her cheeks.

The blonde sniffles and lifts her head in search of the one thing that could make her feel even the slightest bit better right then, and peering over the top of her bed— she finds it.

It was the plush "Snoopy" her girlfriend had gotten her just hours ago...when they were happy, and together.

Hanna lets out a depressed sigh.

Several minutes later, the young girl had a soft dog in one hand and well...a full bottle of beer in the other.

The blonde had quickly snuck it from downstairs, as her mom wasn't watching, and was currently contemplating.

 _If I drink this, then...I break my promise to Spencer_

 _ **But Spencer isn't here right now, is she? Drink it**_

 _No, I-I can't_

 _ **Drink it. Spencer is the one who brought you to this, it's her fault**_

 _No! It's not, shut up! I shouldn't have said what I said!_

 _ **Yeah, but you didn't leave her did you? She left you!**_

 _SHUT UP!_

With that last thought, her conscience quickly abides— and the blonde takes back one a long sip of the beer in her hands before slamming it back down onto her bed-side table.

She gulps the drink down full of regret and guilt before curling into herself once more and slowly falling asleep, the "Snoopy" pup safely nestled in her arms.

Eyes fluttering shut softly, two last words slip from quivering lips.

"Spencer...please..."

 **...**

"I'm sorry."

"Mhmm..." Hanna blearily blinks her eyes open— only to see a dark figure looming over her. The blonde tenses. "S-Spence?" _Please let it be Spencer, please let it be-_

"Er...yeah."

Gasping, the blonde quickly sits up from her laying position, dropping "Snoopy" in the process to look up at the brunette...who was brimming a radioactive glow?

Hanna's head tilts slightly. _Well that's...different._

As a matter of fact, there had been a lot of _different_ things going on with the ghost lately, and the girl really wanted to know why...

Spencer steadily clears her throat, almost hesitantly stepping closer to the blonde's bed.

...but clearly this wasn't the time to talk about it.

"Spence...y-you came back?"

Spencer lets out a soft sigh of relief, mostly that the blonde didn't seem angry at her. "I..."

"Spence?" Hanna moves closer, sitting up on her knees and placing a hand on the taller girl's arm.

"I couldn't take it anymore." The brunette suddenly blurts out, with regret in her voice.

"Couldn't take- couldn't take what, Spence?"

"Being away from you..." The older girl chews roughly down on her bottom lip, as if she could cry, she would have been. "Hearing your whispers, hearing your crying, baby I'm _so_ sorry."

"Wh..." The blonde lets out an almost relieved choked sob, immediately attaching her body to her girlfriend's own for dear life and pulling her in close. "Spencer, don't you dare apologize. I shouldn't have said that about my morals, and having you as a "ghost" girlfriend isn't a chore at all." Slightly pulling away, blue irises peer lovingly up at brown ones. "I mean, yes, of course I miss "old" Spencer— but I love you, _so much_ , ghost or n..."

"You're way too good for me..." Spencer cuts the younger girl off, silencing her as she leans in very closely with their noses touching.

Hanna could feel the ends of her lips twitch up a little, beginning to shake her head. "That not-"

This time, a pair of soft lips pressing against her own silences the blonde. She breaths in deep as the lips slowly pull away from her, opening her eyes.

"You are..." The "ghost" nuzzles her nose against the shorter girls cutely, her hands on the blonde's sides. "And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have walked away like that, and honestly Hanna it hurt me so much to do it, so it had to had hurt you. I was expecting a slap to the face when I came back." She winces, but smiles just a little.

Hanna could feel the rumbles building up in her chest as she giggles softly. "No..." She makes sure to move her hands, so that they were gently caressing the older girl's cheeks. "I missed you too much...I didn't think you'd ever come back to me."

Surprisingly, Spencer lets out a loud snort at this. "Yeah, right. I'm wayyy too attached now."

The blonde coos, quickly leaning down to capture her girlfriend's lips in a quick kiss. "Aww...Spencer, well I'm a mess without you..." She smiles back.

Spencer smirks, eyebrows rose. "But a hot mess..." She offers

Hanna scoffs. "Haha." She hits the taller girl's shoulder at her lame joke. "With jokes like that, I can't believe all of Rosewood isn't after you."

The brunette lets out a sarcastic laugh in response to the blonde's equally sarcastic remark. "Yeah?" She suddenly turns serious, as she glances over the girl's head. "Well, I can't believe you drank again."

 _D*mn_

Spencer had spotted the tall bud-light on her stand. The least she could have done is try and hide it a little.

Hanna sighs as her girlfriend slowly let go of her waist to move back. "Spencer-"

"Babe, you promised me— no more."

"Wait, Spence." The blonde internally groans, whilst quickly latching onto the taller girl's transparent arm. "It's not what you think, baby." She presses, urgently.

Spencer's eyebrows raise.

"...okay, so it kind of is." The younger girl pouts as her girlfriend visibly frowns at her.

"Hanna, what the h*ll?" The brunette gestures to the beer behind her. "You can't just..." She runs a frustrated hand through her dark tresses, sighing. "Drown your feelings like this."

Hanna bites down on her lower lip, looking up into her girlfriend's worry full eyes. "I know. I know, but-" Sitting back on her heels, the blonde reaches over to lift the bottle from its place. "It was only one sip, Spence...one _long_ sip, but just a sip nonetheless...?"

"..."

"Spence?"

"..."

Spencer eventually groans aloud.

Because, seriously? — could she not stay mad at her love for an hour? Twenty minutes at the least.

The brunette huffs. "Alright. Whatever, I'm not that upset, especially after what we both just went through. Just...please, don't do it again okay?" She makes herself comfortable, sitting against the blonde's headboard. "It might be hard, but I want you to talk to me. Trust me, becoming addicted to something isn't fun."

"I promise, Spence." Hanna gives a small smile. "Again." She crawls over and into the ghost's arms, cuddling up to her neck.

Spencer smiles, kissing the top of the blonde's head. "Thank you." She whispers softly.

"..."

"Sooo...I've been researching." The brunette slowly follows up, hesitant.

"Oh no."

"And I think I have an idea about this...coma state, and waking up out of it. Now, its not a sure thing, but well..."

"Well, what?" Hanna presses, mumbling into the older girl's neck as she holds her breath in suspense.

Spencer reaches a hand up to scratch behind her ear. "I read that one solution could be experiencing and or witnessing some great phenomenon." She informs, suggestively.

"And the downside to this?" The blonde sighs to herself, eyes closing. This couldn't be good.

"Hanna, there wasn't really any info-"

"The _dangers_ of this, Spence?"

"...i-its a...make or break kind of thing."

"No."

"But, babe-"

"No way, Spencer." The younger girl sits back and up on her knees to be face to face. "Have you not noticed how things have been changing way too much lately?"

Spencer gives her girlfriend a false questioning look.

Hanna rolls her eyes, arms crossing. "Being able to touch through more objects, the other girl's claiming to hear a faint sound of you sometimes— and yeah, I know about my tear not going through you at the hospital, you're also getting stronger and snappier. H*ll Spencer, you're literally _glowing_ right now!"

Spencer sighs. She knew the blonde was right, but...wasn't the opportunity worth it?

"Hanna, just think about it. Isn't at least trying it worth the risk?"

Slowly leaning forward on her knees, the blonde shakes her head with hands on either side of the brunette's face— then on her shoulders. "No way in h*ll, Spence. I love you, and that risk is _not_ worth losing you." She pecks the pouting girl on the lips. "Just because things seem to be getting easier or better, doesn't mean they are. Now swear to me."

"..."

"Spencer Jill H-"

"Okay, okay, I swear."

Hanna smiles. "Good." She leans back into the older girl's embrace.

Spencer bites down on her lip, welcoming it while tightening her grip comfortingly around the blonde and internally sighing.

 _I swear that I'll only make one first attempt, and then I'll end the research_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: ;)**

 **Summary: After a certain blonde's incessant teasing, Spencer and Hanna finally get down under the sheets, unbeknownst to them, their in for a little surprise come morning...and more than one.**

"Spence, do you mind if I get undressed in here?"

As late, or early, as it was— the couple was peacefully getting ready for bed and a good night of sleep (In Hanna's case).

Spencer shrugs. "By all means, it's your room." She waves a flippant hand in the air so fluidly, carelessly...thinking back on this moments later— Spencer would admonish that.

Nodding and jumping off the side of the bed, Hanna begins to slip off her jacket and unbutton the top of her jeans.

Meanwhile, the brunette was already turned to have noticed. "I won't look." One hand comes to raise as the right one crosses over her heart. "Scouts honor."

Hanna laughs. "Spence, you really don't have to..." She shakes her head, a smile small lighting up her features. "Thanks."

Shaking her head again at facing the brunette's back, the younger girl heads towards her dresser for her nightwear.

Sometimes her girlfriend's respectfulness and chivalry was just too much for the blonde.

Her shirt comes off.

Then her jeans.

But it was also sweet...

Not exactly thinking, Spencer briefly turns around to respond. "My pleasu...rreeee"

Big mistake.

While the blonde's back was turned to her, the brunette couldn't seem to take her eyes off of her body for a second.

Spencer finds her eyes glued to traveling the younger girl's long legs, up to her smooth back where... _crap_.

Hanna slides her lacy bra off.

And Spencer can't possibly look away. Stomach fluttering and heart pounding with the beat of a thousand-

Oblivious to the brunette's reaction, Hanna quickly slips into a long white t-shirt— turning around just in time to find the older girl's eyes rapidly flickering away from her body, hands tightly gripping the edge of her bed.

How obvious could she get?

The blonde lets a slow smirk engrave into her features. " _I know what you were doing..._ " She sing-songs juvenilely, stalking closer.

Like predator and innocent, but apparently not _too_ innocent, prey.

Spencer flushes, eyes shooting up to her girlfriend's and quickly back down to the floor. "I...I don't know what you're talking about."

Moving even closer, Hanna softly laughs.

To poor Spencer, it had to be the sexiest laugh in history of laughs. The brunette scoots even further back onto the blonde's bed.

"Oh, Spence. You totally play off this whole asexual thing-"

"I-I'm sorry?"

"But I know what's on your mind. You may make your little jokes— but believe me, I've seen this look before." The blonde points at her now, eyes just as darkened as Spencer's own.

Gulping, the brunette raises her eyebrows. "O-oh? Like on other guys-"

Hanna tsks, still smirking."No, no, no." She admonishes. "I'm not going to let you spin this around this time. Spence?" She winks.

Spencer's shoulders slump, sighing. "What?" She deadpans, half knowingly, half terrified.

The blonde pauses, gaze scrutinizing every last inch of her girlfriend before- "You're...aroused." She stage whispers, as if it were some big secret.

"W...What?" The brunette nearly chokes on her tongue, an attempt to persuade the girl otherwise. "No, I'm not-"

"Yes." Hanna intervenes, grinning widely. "Yes, you wanna have sex with me. Right here. Right now." She wriggles her eyebrows, now about a foot away from the older girl.

"N-no."

"Yep, I see it." Eight inches.

"No. You don't."

"Yes." Five inches.

"No."

"Yes." Three inches.

"No."

"Y-"

"Mmm..."

The blonde's words are interrupted as Spencer's lips smash into her own, causing a loud moan to be released in response.

The brunette pulls her comfortably into her lap to straddle her, before pulling away with a sigh. " _No_." She whispers, and despite the contradiction— Hanna doesn't complain as the brunette's lips come crashing down onto her own once more.

"..."

After moments later, the couple finally manages to pull themselves away from each other.

"Well that was...intense." Hanna's breathing as harsh as she licks her lips, gaze never leaving glazed over chocolate brown.

Spencer smiles a bit. "But hot?"

The blonde shutters. "So hot."

With those words, the couple allow themselves to crash into each other once more as Spencer keeps the blonde in her arms and rolls onto the bed so that she was the one on top.

 **...**

 **\- [ 7:30am ] - [ Next Day ;) ]**

"Mmm...Spence, baby."

"Han?" The brunette instantly halts her progression down her girlfriend's body for the nth time, only because that hadn't sounded like a pleasure moan.

"Babe, no more, please. I don't think I can take it." The blonde winces, head rested in the curve of the brunette's neck, eyes squeezed shut.

Apparently, either it was being a ghost or just Spencer herself (which Hanna really hoped was the latter) that made her girlfriend very, well..."energized" while they were intimate.

All she knew was that neither of them got any sleep last night, and it was well worth it.

"S-sorry." Spencer apologizes quickly, removing her hands from certain areas, and if she could she would be blushing madly. "I-I didn't know-"

Hanna quickly lifts her head to look the older girl in the eyes. "Spencer, don't you _dare_ apologize to me right now. Or I might actually slap you this time."

"Uh..."

Sure the brunette exhausted her, she hadn't felt this exhausted since she got back from that stupid barn "A.D" kept her in— but she'd be d*mned if she let her love apologize for one of the best nights (and mornings) of her life.

Instead of answering her girlfriend's obvious questioning gaze properly, the blonde leans down and presses a gentle and very slow kiss upon the brunette's lips before pulling away, leaning down to graze her teeth just along the girl's translucent ear. "Best sex I've ever had." She whispers before unceremoniously dropping her head back down onto the older girl's chest.

And Spencer can't even come up with an even wittier comment to the blonde's words, due to the fact the fact that she suddenly felt very warm despite her ghostly form— but she wasn't blushing...just warm, _hot_ even...

"Hey Han. Sorry it's early, but I heard your voice in here, do you have my-"

"Emily!" Both Spencer and Hanna find themselves quickly rolling off of each other at their friend's sudden appearance in the blonde's room.

The swimmer's eyes are wide, body frozen, and hand still gripping the door knob.

Hanna squeals as she moves to cover both her and her partner's nude bodies up from eyesight with the sheets, though Spencer couldn't have been seen anyways. " _Em_. Wh-what are you-"

The brunette's composure cracks. "Hahhaha." She laughs, a huge smile on her face as she wipes away a fake tear— not the least embarrassed of what she had just burst in on. "Oh my god, you know I would say that I'm surprised, but then again..."

"Shut up, Emily." Hanna speaks for both her and Spencer, who glare at their best friend, the blonde red in the face.

Emily just begins to laugh her head off again, so much as so Hanna began to worry her mother would overhear and wander over to see what was going on.

"Emily, I'm serious." The blonde whines, arms crossing under the sheets. "What are even here for this early anyways?" She argues, and as the best friends began to start up an argument— neither noticed a certain brunette's sudden rigidness and yellow eyes...nor did they notice her even more sudden vanishing.

Not ten seconds later did Hanna glance over at her better half for back up from her lover. "Spence-wh?" Blue irises search every inch of the room, no Spencer in sight. _What the h*ll?_

"What?" Emily's still amused voice breaks her from her thoughts as she looks over at her. "Where's Casper? Giving me the silent treatment?"

"Shes gone, Emily." The blonde blinks...then realizes the brunette had just left her to get out of their current awkward situation. Hanna huffs in anger. "Oh, she is so going to get in ear full for leaving me with this."

The swimmer snorts. "Right, so I see your busy so I'll just come by later, Ha." She receives a glare and smirks. "I'll leave you to your...yeah." The brunette implies the blonde's nakedness and laughs before walking away, door closing behind her.

 _Man, Spence would be the one to disappear when I can't even enjoy teasing the both of them._

 **...**

Back in Hanna's room, the blonde still had her arms crossed but now sat straight against her headboard with a pout on her lips.

"Spencer!" She shouts, knowing the brunette would sense it— wherever she was.

No answer, no sudden cool air, no anything.

The blonde nearly growls. "Spencer! I swear if you don't get your a..." She pauses.

 **[ Flashback ]**

 _Spencer quickly presses down on the button._

 _"Did it hurt?" The blonde looks over at her, concerned._

 _The brunette smiles lightly, flexing her hand. "No." She answers as she takes a seat at her girlfriend's bedside to wait for the nurse._

 _"Oh."_

 _Hanna doesn't show it, but the younger girl internally frowns._

 _..._

 _"...I think I have an idea about this...coma state, and waking up out of it. Now, its not a sure thing, but well..."_

 _"Well, what?" Hanna presses, holding her breath in suspense._

 _Spencer reaches a hand up to scratch behind her ear. "I read that one solution could be experiencing and or witnessing some great phenomenon." She informs, suggestively._

 _"And the downside to this?" This couldn't be good._

 _"...i-its a...make or break kind of thing."_

 _..._

 _"No way, Spencer." The younger girl sits back and up on her knees to be face to face with her girlfriend. "Have you not noticed how things have been changing way too much lately?"_

 _Silence._

 _"Being able to touch through more objects, the other girl's claiming to hear a faint sound of you sometimes— and yeah, I know about my tear not going through you, you're also getting stronger and snappier. H*ll Spencer, you're literally glowing right now!"_

 _..._

 _"Hanna, just think about it. Isn't at least trying it worth the risk?"_

 _"No way in h*ll, Spence. I love you, and that risk is not worth losing you." She pecks the pouting brunette on the lips. "Just because things seem to be getting easier or better, doesn't mean they are...now swear to me."_

 _Spencer looks as if she wanted to protest more, but eventually decides against it._

 _"I swear."_

 _"Good."_

 **[ End Flashback ]**

 _Experiencing...experiencing a great phenomenon, or situation. That...sh*t!_ Hanna's hand comes up to cover her already gaping mouth in surprise, anticipation, guilt, but mostly sadness.

The blonde quickly jumps up and runs to her closet to grab her silk rob. _Crap crap crap crap, our sex. I did this to her, well it took two, but...oh crap!_ She throws open her bedroom door, hurriedly but quietly making her way downstairs (to avoid any mom questioning)— desperately hoping her best friend hadn't left yet.

She hadn't.

"Emily!" The younger girl whisper shouts, quickly catching up to the swimmer who was just about to open up the front door.

Emily watches as the blonde skids in front of her and raises a single eyebrow slowly. "Er...Han, I know that Spencer sort of left you hanging up there, but I'm not exactly in the position to fulfill-"

"Shut up, Emily." Hanna responds for the second time that day, this time adding an eye roll and refraining from mentioning just how much Spencer had "fulfilled" her before the brunette had walked in on them.

Instead the blonde worries her bottom lip, forcing the involuntary tears that had welled up in her eyes to stay put.

Emily immediately sees how serious her best friend actually was and furrows her eyebrows as she lays a comforting hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. "What is it, Han?"

"We have to get to the hospital." Hanna finds herself immediately blurting out as a couple of tears streamed down her cheeks. Then, off of the swimmer's obvious confused look, the blonde quickly retells what Spencer had explained to her the other night— along with the 'make or break' part. "Emily." She grips onto her friend's arm tightly, features absolutely distraught. "T-This could be a life or d-death situation, Em. And I-I can't-"

Emily can feel her own chest began to tighten up. "Oh my god, okay, okay." She mumbles, thoughts scattered— she was almost just as panicked as the blonde in front of her, but at least she could think more clearly. "You're right, we do have to get to the hospital. Alright you go get dressed, wake up your mom, and I'll call Spencer's parents and the girls. We'll meet you there, everything's going to be alright okay?"

With those words, and Hanna's thoughtless erratic nodding— Emily has to practically push the other girl up her stairs while both of them still in a shocked state before taking her phone out of her pocket and dialing as she makes her way out the door, slamming it shut in her hurry.

If Ashley Marin wasn't awake before— she most definitely was now.

 **...**

Rushing to her closet for the second time that morning, Hanna huffs as she pulls out the first outfit she sees, tears still running down her face and eyes burning.

The blonde makes quick work at changing.

 _Don't you dare leave me again, Spencer Hastings. Or so help me ghost or no ghost, I'll be the one to haunt your a** this time..._

 **...**

 **\- [ - (Spencer's P.O.V) - ] -**

"..."

 _No, no, no, no, no, no_

 _Where's Hanna?_ It was so dark, so cold.

 _Whats going on? Why can't I see? O-or move?_

 _Well, maybe..._

 _I think...I think, I might be waking up_

"..."

 _At least, I hope I'm waking up..._


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I apologize if this seems a little abrupt to you guys, but this will be the last chapter of the story. I would just like to thank all of you for reading and supporting 'My Love Haunts Me' , it's been a great experience. Please continue to read my other stories, share them with your friends, and enjoy this last chapter. :) :) :) :) See you all later!**

 **Summary: What's happened to Spencer? Will she live? Will she die because of her stunt? Or will the girl remain in her coma? Find out how Hanna and the rest of the group react.**

 _"...ever since our break up, as hard as it is to admit, you've had this...light in your eyes, I didn't know what it was at first— but now I do."_

 _..._

 _"Please, Spencer..." The blonde's voice is soft, just like her features. "If something happens to me, I just...I need to talk to you, I need you here with me. I'm scared, and I just..." She presses the phone impossibly closer to her ear, as if physically trying to bring the brunette closer. "I need you, Spence..."_

 _..._

 _"Baby." She repeats once again, leaning forward and kissing the brunette's forehead— regardless of any sweat and blood. She smiles softly, sadly. "That's what you are, you know? My baby, and so you better not leave me, okay?"_

 _"Don't leave me, please..." She lays her head down onto the half-conscious girl's chest, resting her cheek against her slowing heartbeat. "Y-You promised to...t-to stay with me...you promised, Spencer."_

 _..._

 _Spencer halts in front of the blonde for about a second to look into her beautiful crystal blue irises. "Run."_

 _And then she's pushing the blonde in front, glancing behind her to make sure that they weren't being tailed too closely before sprinting after her._

 _"Spencer!?" The younger girl shouts for her, reaching aimlessly behind her. The brunette hastily grabs her hand._

 _And running along side each other, they flee. No direction, not too much awareness— just each other._

 _..._

 _Hanna shakes her head sadly before going back to leaning her head back on the girl's shoulder. "Spence..." She reiterates, tears racing down her reddened cheeks. "I'm so scared, Spence..."_

 _Spencer could feel a hallow feeling in her chest, that she was sure was heartbreak. "I know. I know.." She sighs, stroking soft blonde hair. "But hey, you've got me here, right? And you must know I would never let anything happen to you."_

 _..._

 _She doesn't go far, because Spencer's arms are still wrapped around her. "NO!" The blonde cries. "I won't lose you!" Her other hand comes up to grip the brunette's other wrist, which she was sure would bruise._

 _Swallowing slowly, Spencer doesn't resist when being pulled back into the shorter girl's personal space._

 _..._

 _The blonde simply stares ahead._

 _"Will you stay with me?" Her voice is soft and quivering— just a little._

 _Spencer sighs, turning her love's head to face her._

 _"Always."_

 **\- [ - [ - [ Rosewood x Hospital E.R. ] - ] - ] -**

"Where! Where is she!? Where is Spencer!?"

Rushing to hospital waiting room for the nth time in a month wasn't exactly ideal for any of the girls that morning, including the guys and their parents.

But that was the least of their problems, you see...

Hanna wasn't fairing well...at all.

As a matter a fact, the blonde was dead serious about breaking a few faces if these people didn't tell her where her girlfriend was. And soon.

"Ma'm, I'm going to ask you to calm down-"

The blonde nearly growls, eyes ferocious with anger and tears. ". Where. the h*ll. is she?"

...cue the lady behind the desk gulping, and having half a mind to call security.

Oh boy, would this not end well...

Eventually the woman decides to give the young girl a break, because Hanna was going to have a breakdown any moment if she didn't see- "Room 125." She says after a little clicking on the computer in front of her.

Hanna doesn't bother a 'thank you' or anything as she sprints down the hall and pass the waiting rooms— she didn't care if she was causing attention— thankfully, she had been to the hospital enough times to know her way around.

The blonde takes the stairs two at a time, trying to soothe her nerves while doing so, but she couldn't. She couldn't stop her mind from racing, nor could she stop worrying, stop her tears from flowing, stop gasping for air, stop-

"Hanna, stop!" A voice shouts firmly with an edge of concern, breaking the girl out of her thoughts— suddenly gentle arms were wrapping around her and she was practically being held up by them as she sobbed.

...and there came the breakdown.

"Sh, sh, sh. Han, it's okay. It's okay..." The voice spoke again, and then others— all attempting to soothe her, this time Hanna recognized them as none other than her best friends. And Alison holding her.

Not even having to open blurry eyes, the blonde knew they were all there.

Emily, Alison, Aria, Ezra, Toby, Caleb— even Ms. Fields, her mother, and...surprise, surprise, Spencer's parents and Melissa.

And they were all stood right outside Spencer's hospital room. Room 125.

"Oh, Ali..." Hanna whimpers into her blonde counterparts shoulder. "P-please... _p-please_ t-tell me she's alright?" She slowly pulls away, wiping her teary eyes which was a lost cause, the teenager looks around at her friend's faces— trying to catch a hint of what could possibly be going on in the room two feet away from her.

Friends and parents exchange hesitant glances. After a second, Emily clears her throat, stepping forward. "Yeah uh, Hanna she's..."

With just those four little words, Hanna could feel her heart drop with everything in her.

Stepping out of her friend's arms, the blonde's hands cover her mouth with tears brimming, blurring her vision and cascading all down her cheeks. "Wh..what? What is it!?" She grasps tightly onto the swimmer's arm. "Tell me, Emily! Please!"

"Hanna! Hanna, calm down." Her mom comes from behind her, releasing her grip from her best friend. "Relax, sweetie please. Everythings okay."

Chest heaving, Hanna blinks slowly. "O-okay? Everything is..." She looks incredulous...and Aria winces while everyone else nods in confirmation because really, it would have been easier to have just come and say it all along.

"Em! Melissa! Toby! Guys!"

Hanna freezes.

 _No...it couldn't be..._

The blonde turns slowly, _that voice...that..._ glancing around she could tell everyone else heard it too— and they were all gauging her reaction.

She had to be dreaming...

Right then and there, a hefty swoosh of air enters the hall where they stood as a heavy wooden hospital door had been opened...and a scrawny tall figure takes its place.

Clad in white polka dotted gown, the figure stops in their tracks with features between amused and slight pain as they hold one hand to their head and one on the side of the door.

"...well, this is depressing." They smirk a little, twinkling eyes instantly finding a certain blonde's as if no one else was surrounding her.

"Sp...Spencer?" Hanna's breathing hitches...and it's almost a feeling as huge as when she drove to the hospital, breaking every speed limit known to man.

Her heart was racing, her hands were shaking, and there was no way she could stop blinking— thinking the girl a few feet away from her would disappear from sight any moment.

But...there she was, looking at Spencer. The real, _live_ Spencer— for the first time in weeks.

And just like that, Spencer's small smirk melts into a soft smile and she opens her to speak, voice slightly scratchy from weeks of not putting it to use.

"In the flesh."

The brunette quips and has her arms open just in time for Hanna to practically jump into them, sobbing— but searing their lips together at the same time; causing fireworks, butterflies, the whole nine.

A long awaited feeling at that— Hanna was honestly starting to get used to kissing ghostly lips and that was _not_ okay.

Pulling away with gasps the couple grin cheekily at each other, both with tears in their eyes and not bothering paying attention to their shocked parents around them, nor their 'awwing' friends.

Shaking her head and giggling deliriously, Hanna smiles up at the, so-not a ghost, girl holding onto her. "I told you not to try your little extravagant theory, didn't I? God Spence, you could've been killed."

Spencer leans down, simply rubbing her nose against the blonde's with the most blissful look on her face— and Hanna realized she hadn't taken in a single word she just said.

Rolling her eyes and sniffling, Hanna presses both hands to the brunette's face. "You are the most idiotic dork I've ever met." She smiles. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Spencer glows, pressing her lips fully against her girlfriend, who doesn't complain and moans in response. "So much." She mutters, slipping her tongue into the blonde's mouth.

"..."

Officially scarred, Pam, Veronica, Melissa, and Ashley all attempt to ignore the urge to break the two lover's up seeing as Ashley was Hanna's mother, Melissa was Spencer's sister, Veronica was Spencer's mother, and Pam had known the two teenagers since they were in diapers— but then again...they deserved it after everything they'd been through.

And apparently, the girl's friends could care less— they were just excited to have Spencer back again, and 'Spanna' finally together.

Ashley Marin shifts on her feet, tearing her eyes away from seeing her baby girl kissing someone...though if it had to be someone she was glad it was Spencer, she had a good head on her shoulders. "We'll, ahem, make sure we can sign you out Spencer, and give you all some um...privacy." She gestures, even though the couple weren't really paying attention, more so _each other_. Pursing her lips, the redhead glances over at the other adults in the hall— and each of them gratefully take the hint.

Spencer is the first to pull away, just as the parents, and Melissa, disappear down the hall and presumably back to the waiting room.

The brunette honestly doesn't think the grin could be wiped off of either of their faces, even if their lives were being threatened...

Well...

"Sss..." She winces in pain, a hand releasing the blonde to quickly reach up to her pounding head again.

Hanna's smile drops a little. "Spence?" She grips onto the older girl's shoulders firmly, but not too tight.

Six friends rush closer in caution.

Spencer waves her free hand through the air around her. "Guys, guys. Don't worry. Tis, only a scratch." She poorly jokes, gesturing to the bandage covering nearly the whole left side of her head— and then receives half-hearted glares in return, from most of the group.

 _Tough crowd_

"Alright lets go, Hastings. You need to get back in the bed. Now." Caleb speaks first— and the next thing Spencer knows: she's having her room door held open for her by Ezra and Caleb, Emily and Alison are ineffectually helping her to walk to her bed (after all her legs weren't injured), Hanna and Aria were helping her _into_ bed, and Toby had already pulled up a chair bedside.

"Guys really, I'm fine. I feel better than ever, honestly."

"Yeah, yeah Pinocchio, we aren't letting you get hurt more than you already are." Emily responds, standing beside her bed with Caleb, Ezra, and Aria in tow— while Toby and Alison sat on her right, and Hanna sitting right beside her on the edge of her bed of course.

All of them nodding their heads in agreement with the brunette's statement.

Spencer sighs, because there really wasn't any way she was going to be let out of their sights for a while so she might as well accept. "Alright, I'll take it easy for a while...thanks guys." She smiles.

Aria grins, clapping her hands together. "Okay, okay. Now that's we're all here, can you guys tell us just what the h*ll brought this hospital visit on? How did Spencer get back to her, well solid self?"

Spencer and Hanna both exchange wary glances, turning red.

"And don't worry, we already told the guys all about the whole 'ghost' thing."

Toby snorts, lying a dramatic hand over his chest. "Yeah, you know Spencer, I'm a little hurt you didn't appear to me instead."

Spencer rolls amused eyes, Hanna cracks a small smile, and Alison reaches over and hits him in the arm.

"Cut it out, Tobes. Guys tell us."

"Right..." The couple glance awkwardly at one another again, egging each other on, neither wanting to actually say it aloud. Eventually, Spencer gives in— because lying was better to save them both certain embarrassment. "Um...it sort of just...happened-"

Emily clears her throat loudly. "Lie." She coughs, and as Spencer and Hanna turn to glare at her, she smirks shrugging. "What?"

Hanna huffs, swinging her legs off the side of the bed whilst her hand was occupied firmly in the grasp of Spencer's. "Fine. It took a little...um, Spencer?" She fishes.

Spencer raises her eyebrows before throwing her free arm up. "Alright it was well...I...and she...okay, some really...really _amazing_ sexual healing." She blurts, instantly flashing back to the memory and smiling.

"Woah..." Ezra mutters, eyes wide.

Caleb's eyes also widen.

Toby's mouth drops.

Emily smirks.

Alison smirks.

Aria's mouth drops.

And Hanna...giggles.

The others give her incredulous stares.

The blonde scoffs. "What?" She snaps. "It was funny."

Emily smiles, fake cooing. "Aww, you guys are _both_ dorks."

Spencer sticks her tongue out at the swimmer. "Haha." She sits up as much as she could, leaning forward with Hanna meeting her halfway, quickly pressing their lips together before leaning back. "Well, we're each other's dorks."

Hanna nods in accordance. "That's right." She smiles back, and silently dares anyone in the room to say otherwise.

One was thing was for sure...

There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

"Knock, knock." A voice calls from outside the door, interrupting the peaceful movement.

Spencer's eyebrows furrow. "Come...in?"

She hadn't recognized the voice— that was until the person, well people, entered. It had been a chorus of voices.

Melissa, her mom, Ms. Fields, and Ms. Marin. The brunette visibly tensed at the last one, Hanna noticing squeezes their intertwined hands in comfort.

It wasn't as if she didn't like Ms. Marin, h*ll she loved the woman, it was just...the teen had just realized she would have to explain the fact that she was dating her daughter now, not mention it would have been hard _not_ to notice them making out super hard in the hall a minute ago.

 _Crap_

Ashley Marin gives the obviously nervous girl a smile. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Spencer."

The brunette could only slowly nod silently.

Emily snorts, and Hanna shoots the swimmer a glare.

Veronica Hastings clears her throat. "Spencer, it's good that you are doing well." She nods, as emotionless as always— but Spencer could sense a bit of destress yet relief in her actions, and it made her feel a bit better.

Melissa, on the other hand, swiftly gravitates pass their mother until she reaches her sister's bedside and pulls her into a gentle loving hug. "Oh Spencer...I thought I'd never get to speak to you again, thank god you're okay. You _are_ okay, right?

Spencer pulls back, smiling and squeezing her older siblings arm affectionately. "I am. Thank you, Melissa."

"Of course." The brunette smiles and moves out of the way, behind her was Emily's mother wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm happy you're okay, Spencer." Pam Fields smiles, before pulling away. "I swear, you eight would fall apart without one another."

The group smiles, wrapping arms around each other.

Speaking of friendship...Spencer internally sighs to herself, before looking up at the one friend she was going to have to apologize to. "Caleb?" She hesitates.

Caleb turns toward her, a small smile, yet confused look on his features as he shoves his hands in his front pockets. "What's up, Spencer?"

And after glancing around at the adults for a second, not to mention her girlfriend's bewildered look, Spencer returns her gaze back to the boy. "Look...I'm sorry for calling you a jacka**, _and_ for shoving you that night I found out about...you know..."

The techie shakes his head in nonchalance. "It's ok-"

The brunette holds up a hand. "Also, for replaying over and over in my head me brutally murdering you for touching Hanna. That wasn't right, and I apologize."

"..."

"Um..." Caleb frowns, eyebrows furrowed. "...I... _what?_ "

Hanna claps a hand over her smiling mouth to hide her giggle.

The others look on in amusement.

After a moment, the brunette's serious face lifts up into a grin. "I'm kidding Caleb, geez." She snickers, reaching over just enough to pat the brunette on the shoulder.

"Right, I-I totally knew that." The boy shrugs, attempting to appear unconcerned.

"Righttt..." Ezra and Toby exclaim at the same time, chuckling.

Caleb glares, opening his mouth to retort-

"Boys, boys!" Emily throws both arms around Caleb and Ezra to calm their spirits. "Will you just shut up and let the two love birds have their moment."

Attention officially directed over to the couple— Spencer was currently whispering sweet nothings into her girlfriend's ear as they share even sweeter kisses and Hanna grins.

At the last thing her girlfriend whispers in her ear, the blonde rolls her eyes. "Okay, Spence." She leans down, brushing her lips against the brunette' ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. She smirks. "Dodging the cops now, dealing with your 'jokes', and correcting— I can do, but with this amount of cheesiness, I can't be seen with you anymore." The younger girl shakes her head and begins to slip off the bed, that was until Spencer pulls her back to her.

"Tsk, tsk, you're stuck with me now, blondie." She snickers, and Hanna reciprocates by pressing their lips together.

...and yep, they were making out. In front of everyone. _Again_.

"Er...guys this is great and all but...again, seriously?"

"Yeah...maybe, you should-"

"Stop."

The couple break away, but only one of them was actually embarrassed.

As anyone could have guessed— it _wasn't_ Hanna.

"Or _maybe_ , you could all quit staring, you pervs." The blonde directs at her friends, narrowing her eyes.

Spencer lays a hand over the girl's. "Babe..." She mutters warningly, skillfully avoiding Ashley Marin's gaze, along with her own mother's, all together.

Instead of rolling her eyes, like she usually would have done, the younger girl pouts slightly and turns to face her girlfriend again. "I love you." She sighs.

"I love you too."

The teenage girls grin stupidly at each other.

If either of them thought they ever knew what love was before...it was nothing compared to this.

"I'm glad it was me you chose to haunt." Hanna wraps her arms around the brunette's neck, ignoring their cooing friends and family in the background.

Managing to wrap her own arms around the blonde with only a small wince, Spencer smiles back, winking.

"Always."


End file.
